Dragon Tears
by KellyCodell
Summary: [TRADUÇÃO] Quando Lucius Malfoy morre, Ginny parece ser a única a se importar com Draco, o que surpreende a ambos. O que acontecerá quando os dois começarem a se conhecer melhor? Será que isso tem alguma chance de acabar bem?
1. De volta à Hogwarts

Fic: **Dragon Tears**

Autora: JazzyGeorgie

Tradutora: Kelly Codell

N/T: Olá! Então, se vocês leram o sumário, devem ter notado que essa fic é uma tradução, e não uma fic escrita por mim. A autora foi gentil em me deixar traduzi-la, então se vocês deixarem reviews, vou tentar mandar todas pra ela. Algumas expressões eu tomei a liberdade de adaptar da melhor maneira possível, porque traduzir uma fic é mais difícil do que se parece... Bem, a fic é compridíssima, 44 capítulos... e tem uma continuação, mas eu não tenho planos de traduzir a continuação também. Mas essa daqui EU TINHA que traduzir, porque tem cenas D/G fofíssimas, tenho certeza que vocês vão amar também. AH! Infelizmente essa fic possui H/Hr. Eu sou absolutamente contra, como sei que algumas de vocês devem ser também... mas não pude resistir às cenas D/G. Então, dêem uma chance a fic, ela é realmente bonitinha. Fluffyness domina!

N/A: Eu recentemente terminei uma fic Harry/Hermione chamada "Crescent Moon", e essa D/G se desenvolveu a partir dessa fic. Você pode querer dar uma olhada na outra fic antes de ler essa; pode fazer mais sentido. De qualquer forma, eu estou tentando reescrever tudo pelo ponto de vista da Ginny e do Draco. Eu espero continuar a história durante o 7° ano da Ginny também. Eu amo reviews, então, por favor, leia e mande review! Eu escrevi a fic antes de ler o livro 6 e é ligeiramente A/U (o discman foi mencionado e outros acontecimentos mais recentes também podem aparecer. Eu não tinha certeza se existiam monitores do sétimo ano, então eu tomei a liberdade de adicionar isso na minha história).

* * *

Cap 1- De volta à Hogwarts

Ginny suspirou enquanto acenava obedientemente para a mãe através da janela do trem, e então se virou e pegou a "Bruxa Semanal", que estava no acento perto dela. Ela estava pronta pra voltar à escola, só um pouco triste porque seus amigos mais velhos e seu irmão se formariam naquele ano, mas ela tinha terminado os NOM's e esperava ter um ano divertido, com Quadribol, sendo monitora e, claro, garotos. Harry havia derrotado Voldemort na última primavera em Hogwarts, o que contribuiu para as atitudes alegres e profundo contentamento de toda a comunidade bruxa.

Garotos. Esse era um assunto que Ginny estava ligeiramente por dentro, já que já tinha tido dois namorados: Dino Thomas e Michael Corner. E agora Neville corava toda vez que ela olhava pra ele. Ginny gostava dele. Como amigo. Não _daquele_ jeito... e ela tinha medo de que se tentasse tocar nesse assunto com ele, Neville teria um ataque do coração. Então ela só escutava e fazia perguntas sobre qualquer que fosse o assunto que rolasse com ele. Ela sabia que Luna tinha um interesse nele, mas por alguma razão Luna se recusava a deixá-lo saber disso.

Suspirando, Ginny jogou a revista pro lado e perguntou a Neville como era ser monitor chefe. Ele se lançou numa descrição dos deveres que ele e Hermione tinham que fazer e de como, mais cedo, ele havia recebido uma olhada maligna de Draco Malfoy enquanto eles passavam pelo compartimento da Sonserina. Ginny viu Harry e Hermione saindo furtivamente do compartimento e ouviu o irmão dela roncando enquanto ela se forçava a prestar atenção em Neville.

Sentindo vontade de ir ao banheiro, Ginny pediu licença a Neville, saiu do compartimento, e andou até o primeiro banheiro mais próximo, ouvindo alguém passar mal lá dentro. Ela parou ao lado do segundo banheiro e olhou, pela janela, para o cenário pelo qual passavam, com uma mão na janela para se segurar, por causa do balanço do trem. Ginny sorriu para uma menininha da Sonserina, que saía do banheiro e entrou depois dela, terminando o que viera fazer ali, e em seguida saiu, batendo a porta atrás dela. Assim que se virou, Ginny esbarrou em Draco Malfoy.

"Weasley", Malfoy disse, segurando-a pelos ombros e afastando-a de si. Os olhos deles se encontraram por um segundo e ela sentiu uma ligeira pressão nos ombros, antes dele remover as mãos.

"Desculpe", foi tudo o que Ginny disse, se movendo para o lado para deixá-lo passar. Ele abaixou a cabeça para olhá-la, mas ela se recusou a encontrar o olhar dele novamente, não querendo começar uma briga de duas horas com Malfoy, no meio do corredor do trem. Finalmente ele desviou o olhar e continuou andando pelo corredor, para a parte da frente do trem, consciente de que Ginny Weasley estava lhe seguindo, andando de volta para o compartimento da Grifinória. Ele olhou para dentro rapidamente, vendo o irmão dela e Luna Lovegood dormindo contra a janela, e Neville escrevendo algo num pergaminho. Sem se incomodar em olhar para trás, Draco continuou andando, ouvindo a porta do compartimento se abrir e fechar, atrás de si.

Ginny sorriu para Neville e se sentou, pegando a revista novamente, antes de pensar em pegar seu bloco de rascunho. Se levantando, ela pegou sua mala no bagageiro acima deles e a vasculhou, procurando seu bloco e o lápis. Usando o braço e o ombro de seu irmão como encosto, de tal forma que ninguém pudesse ver o que ela estava desenhando, Ginny começou a rascunhar, curtindo o som que o lápis fazia contra o papel. Estando tão concentrada no desenho, Ginny não notou quando Draco Malfoy passou andando pelo compartimento dela, e olhou de relance para dentro, parando por um momento para olhar pra uma Ginny mais velha e mais madura.

Neville o encarou, recebendo um sorriso irônico, então ambos desviaram o olhar, pra cuidar de suas próprias vidas.

A viagem de trem passou, com Harry e Hermione parecendo estranhamente corados, depois do "passeio" que fizeram pelo trem. Ginny acompanhou todos eles em um jogo de cartas e eles riram, ao vê-la imitar Percy falando com o Ministro da Magia.

Horas mais tarde, Ginny descarregou sua bagagem e disse um "Vejo vocês mais tarde", para seu irmão e seus amigos, e andou até as carruagens. Estava nublado, mas não chovia como das últimas vezes em que ela tinha ido pra escola. Ela conversou com algumas amigas sobre como tinha cortado o cabelo naquele verão, já que tinha estado incrivelmente quente. Ninguém acreditou que ela tivesse cortado na altura dos ombros aquele cabelão ruivo. A corrida continuou até a escola, enquanto Ginny ouvia histórias sobre garotos, férias em família e novos bichinhos de estimação. Ela contou suas próprias novidades, como o noivado de Gui com Fleur Delacour. A maioria de suas amigas se lembrava da participação de Fleur no Torneio TriBruxo, quando elas estavam no terceiro ano.

Ginny colocou o chapéu e entrou na fila dos estudantes do sexto ano da Grifinória, se perguntando quais menininhas ou menininhos iriam ser sorteados pra casa dela. Ela passou pelo monitor chefe e monitora chefe, recebendo um sorriso de ambos. Os monitores do sétimo ano de cada casa pararam na cabeceira de suas mesas, ordenando os alunos do primeiro ano em direção ao centro.

Ginny passou por Draco em seu caminho até a mesa e podia jurar que ele havia dito o nome dela, sob a respiração. Ela olhou para ele e Draco apenas fixou seu olhar neutro nela; por um momento Ginny percebeu que ela estava olhando pra cima para poder encará-lo, o que significava que ele havia crescido mais alguns centímetros no verão. Ela continuou a andar pela mesa, e se sentou ao lado de Lavanda Brown, do sétimo ano. Ginny passou os olhos pelos alunos e percebeu que a Mãe Natureza havia balançado sua varinha nos garotos do quarto, quinto, sexto e sétimo anos; a maioria deles estava mais alta e mais velha do que ela se lembrava e muitos estavam mais bonitos também. Ginny deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso, enquanto se dava conta de que aquele ano seria mesmo muito interessante...

* * *

A primeira semana na escola foi quente; quente o suficiente para que os alunos fossem todas as noites tomar banho no lago ou passar a tarde descansando nas sombras, conversando, fazendo dever de casa ou cochilando. Numa certa tarde, Ginny já tinha terminado suas tarefas e foi andar pelo terreno, parando ao ver uma árvore perto do lago, enquanto sua visão de artista captava um rascunho em potencial. Ela teve que forçar a vista, porque estava a favor do sol, mas viu que tinha alguém sentando com as costas contra a árvore, vestido com uma camiseta e bermuda, os joelhos dobrados, escrevendo em um pergaminho. Ao lado dele (Ginny deduziu que era um garoto), tinha alguém deitada preguiçosamente, com um braço sobre o rosto e, enquanto Ginny chegava mais perto, Ginny percebeu que era Draco que estava sentado contra a árvore, com sua cabeça loira voltada para o dever de casa, enquanto sua namorada, Pansy, estava deitada perto dele. Ginny o estudou por um minuto, percebendo que se fosse ele ou qualquer outro cara, de qualquer outra casa, o desenho ficaria ótimo, sem Pansy, claro. Pendurando a alça do seu livro no ombro, Ginny se virou e fez o caminho em direção ao lago e se sentou, espalhando suas coisas ao seu redor, querendo apenas relaxar, longe das fofocas do Salão Comunal, ou dos garotos que tentavam puxar papo com ela, coisa que ela não estava muito interessada.

Ginny se deitou lá, com um braço sobre o rosto, deixando seus pensamentos vagarem livremente. Ela se deu conta de que o aniversário de Hermione seria na semana seguinte e se forçou a pensar no que compraria para a amiga que já sabia praticamente tudo... ela ainda estava ponderando isso, quando uma sombra cobriu seu rosto.

"Quem está aí?", Ginny perguntou, com tédio, sem se incomodar em abrir os olhos ou remover o braço para olhar.

"Weasley".

Ginny abriu os olhos, forçando a vista contra a luz do sol que vinha através dos galhos da árvore.

"Malfoy. Se você está aqui pra ofender a mim ou minha família, não se incomode. Eu já escutei tudo isso antes".

Seu olhar glacial se fixou no rosto dela e ele ficou quieto por um momento.

"Tudo o que eu disse foi seu nome e você acha que eu viria até aqui, perturbar seu descanso e gastar minha energia insultando você?".

"Na verdade, sim. Isso nunca te impediu antes". Ginny manteve seu olhar no dele, enquanto se apoiava nos cotovelos. Draco se abaixou e seu rosto ficou no mesmo nível que o dela.

"Eu vim pra te dizer que vai ter uma reunião dos monitores essa noite, na sala de Transfiguração; e de algum modo inexplicável eu fui nomeado pra passar o recado adiante".

Ginny concordou e viu uma figura pequena, de cabelos escuros vindo energicamente em direção a ele. 'Ah, isso promete ser bom', Ginny pensou consigo mesma, sentando-se adequadamente.

"Draco!", Pansy apareceu e olhou com nojo para Ginny. "Não perca seu tempo aqui; vamos para o lago". Draco se levantou e Ginny o seguiu com olhar, vendo-o se virar para Pansy, que apoiou uma mão no peito dele. Draco esticou a própria mão e retirou gentilmente a mão dela.

"Nós estamos falando de assuntos da escola. Vá ao lago sozinha, você consegue achá-lo", ele disse, colocando as mãos no bolso. Pansy olhou para ele estranhamente, depois encarou Ginny e partiu como um furacão em direção ao lago.

Ginny não pôde impedir que um sorriso cruzasse seu rosto.

"Problemas no paraíso, Malfoy?". Draco se virou para encontrá-la sorrindo, seu corpo esbelto debaixo da sombra da árvore e, por um momento, ele esqueceu o que ela tinha dito. Se dando conta de que não tinha que responder, Draco aprofundou as mãos no bolso, se virou e andou na direção contrária a que Pansy havia ido. Ginny se deixou cair na grama de novo, a imagem de Draco em sua bermuda e camiseta branca, flutuando na cabeça dela até que ela afastou o pensamento, se concentrando no ar quente e no som dos alunos se divertindo.

Naquela noite, Ginny se sentou na mesa da sala de Transfiguração, conversando com Tom McEwan, o outro monitor da Grifinória. Ginny olhou pra cima, quando a porta se abriu, e ela viu Draco e Pansy entrando, as cabeças baixas, em uma profunda discussão. A conversa parou enquanto Hermione e Neville entraram pela frente da sala e começaram a ler as atividades para o próximo semestre.

"A primeira coisa é o Baile de Halloween e o Baile de Inverno. Somente para alunos do quarto ano em diante, e esse ano nós poderemos convidar pessoas de outras escolas", Neville disse e todo mundo começou a perguntar o que aquilo queria dizer, até que Hermione levantou as mãos. Poucas pessoas se calaram, mas não o suficiente para alguém ser ouvido, até Ginny colocar os dedos na boca e assobiar alto. Vários garotos se viraram e sorriram, impressionados de que ela pudesse fazer um som tão alto.

"Eu creio que Hermione e Neville estavam falando?", Ginny disse suavemente, ouvindo Tom conter uma risada, próximo a ela.

"De qualquer forma, isso significa trouxas, na sua maioria", Hermione explicou, rapidamente.

"E então Weasley pode convidar a namorada dele? É por isso que de repente Dumbledore está concordando com isso?", Draco perguntou, encostado na cadeira, com o braço ao redor da cadeira de Pansy.

"Não, Malfoy. Aparentemente algumas pessoas têm namorados trouxas, não só o Ron". Hermione o encarou, desafiando-no a dizer qualquer outra coisa, mas ele se virou, tirando o braço da cadeira de Pansy.

"O baile de inverno será do quarto ano em diante; vestimenta formal. O outro evento será o Final de Semana dos Pais, no primeiro final de semana de Outubro. Pais, parentes e primos estão convidados. E como teremos jogo de Quadribol, entre Grifinória e Sonserina, nós temos permissão para que nossos parentes passem a noite em Hogsmead, se eles quiserem. Só precisamos saber quantas pessoas estarão aqui para fazer os arranjos das arquibancadas", Neville folheava os papéis na mão dele.

"Acho que é tudo; alguma pergunta?", Hermione perguntou, enquanto as pessoas balançavam a cabeça e Ginny pôde ouvir Draco resmungando para Pansy sobre trouxas vindo para o baile só porque o Weasley queria isso. Ginny se virou rapidamente, antes de dizer algo que ela sabia que ia se arrepender, e saiu rapidamente da sala, se perguntando por quê Draco continuava a implicar com a família dela. O pai dele estava escondido, então ele não tinha grandes motivos para se exibir. 'Talvez ele esteja se exibindo para Pansy', Ginny pensou enquanto passava pelo retrato, entrando na Sala comunal. Ela acenou para Harry e seu irmão, que jogavam xadrez, e subiu as escadas para o dormitório das meninas.

* * *

As semanas passaram, Hermione comemorou seu 18° aniversário com um bolo de chocolate depois do jantar e um certo presente de Harry, mais tarde naquela noite. Ginny se lembrou do olhar no rosto de Hermione na manhã seguinte, quando Neville perguntou por quê Harry não tinha voltado para o dormitório deles naquela noite e Ginny fez um sinal de OK para Hermione, o que só a fez corar mais. Ginny estava se tornando amiga do outro monitor, Tom, mas ele simplesmente não fez o coração dela dar voltas como Harry costumava fazer.

Na noite do aniversário de Hermione, Ginny e Ron deram uma volta, conversando sobre a prima de Hermione que ele tinha conhecido no último verão... Samantha Granger.

"Eu acho que eu estou realmente me apaixonando por ela, Gin; louco, eu sei", Rony disse, com as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto eles andavam ao redor do lago.

"Isso não é loucura. Ela é realmente uma pessoa legal, extrovertida e parece gostar muito de você também".

"Sério?".

Ginny sorriu pra o olhar feliz que passou pelo rosto dele.

"Quando vocês se conheceram, enquanto nós estávamos esperando pelo Harry no aniversário dele, ela me deu a impressão de que gostava de você. Lançando aqueles olhares pra você, encantada com as mágicas que você fazia na mesa do restaurante... o que você NÃO DEVIA TER FEITO", Ginny bateu no braço dele, e Ron fingiu que tinha se machucado.

"Ela é uma trouxa e não tinha visto mágica, então eu posso entender porque ela estava impressionada; ela teria se impressionado mesmo se Neville tivesse feito aquilo".

"Mesmo assim, Ron... eu acho que na próxima vez em que você a vir, você vai perceber que ela sente o mesmo", Ginny disse, vendo a lula gigante se mexer no meio do lago.

"E você? Eu vi você e Tom muito juntos ultimamente".

Ginny encolheu os ombros. "Ele é legal, mas eu não tenho nenhum daqueles sentimentos nervosos perto dele", mudando de assunto, Ginny se lembrou do baile. "Se lembra quando eu te disse que os trouxas poderiam vir para os bailes? Você vai convidá-la?".

"Acho que sim... se eu conseguir falar com ela. Talvez Hermione faça isso por mim".

"Se ela vier, eu vou pagar pra ver o olhar no rosto do Malfoy; ele não estava muito feliz com trouxas tendo permissão pra vir", Ginny explicou, fazendo o caminho de volta para o castelo.

"É melhor ele não dizer nada diretamente a você ou a mim", Ron disse, sombriamente, tirando um galho do caminho dela.

"Sabe, acho que vou deixar pra lá. Eu não tenho nem energia nem vontade de brigar mais com ele. Acho que se eu simplesmente ignorá-lo, ele vai embora", Ginny disse.

"É o Malfoy, Gin. Ele não vai simplesmente 'ir embora'", Rony disse com firmeza, enquanto ele abria as portas do castelo para a irmã e, juntos, eles entraram em direção à torre.

* * *

N/T: Ooookay. Eu vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível, mas meu tempo anda escasso. Reviews seriam gentis :) 


	2. Sonhos e Intrigas

Cap 2 - Sonhos e Intrigas

_As portas estavam trancadas, assim como as janelas. Gritos, berros e choro corriam ao redor dela como água, adicionando à própria histeria dela o fato de que um de seus melhores amigos estava LÁ FORA. Colin estava na janela, tentando tirar fotos, mas as mãos deles estavam tremendo tanto que ele desistiu, deslizando da janela, enquanto as pessoas gritavam ao redor dele._

_O professor Flitwick acenou sua varinha e murmurou um encantamento e imediatamente a sala caiu em silêncio, enquanto as pessoas olhavam umas pras outras, e então ao redor delas, se perguntando por que nenhum deles estava gritando, enquanto dentro da cabeça deles, eles estavam apavorados._

_Isso porque, lá fora, no campo de quadribol, Harry Potter travava uma intensa batalha com o Lorde das Trevas, que tinha aparecido durante o jogo de quadribol, ultrapassando todas as mágicas defesas de Hogwarts, fazendo os alunos gritarem e correrem. Hagrid tinha pego Rony e Hermione nos braços, e arrastava Ginny e Colin atrás dele, levando-nos para dentro do castelo, o mais rápido que podia._

_Ginny ficou olhando pela janela, se dando conta de que Flitwick tinha enfeitiçado a todos eles; havia murmúrios baixos, mas nenhum dos gritos aterrorizantes de antes. Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram, enquanto ela via raios de luz vindos de diferentes ângulos, envolvendo seu amigo, enquanto a varinha de Harry emitiu uma eletrizante luz verde antes dele cair da vassoura no chão abaixo dele..._

Ginny se sentou na cama, respirando rápido, com a mão no peito. Ela olhou ao redor, para suas amigas, e todas estavam dormindo, a lua fazendo sombras em suas camas. Ginny passou as pernas pro lado da cama, e calçou suas pantufas. Respirando fundo pra acalmar os nervos, ela se levantou e cruzou o quarto até a porta, vestindo o robe, que estava pendurado na porta, e desceu as escadas, olhando para a escada dos meninos, se perguntando se Harry ainda tinha pesadelos.

Precisando de alguma coisa pra acalmar seus nervos, Ginny encontrou a passagem secreta para a cozinha e esbarrou em Dobby.

"Amiga do Harry Potter! Dobby ficará feliz em pegar algo para a amiga do Harry Potter. Chocolate quente? Leite? Suco de abóbora?", ele perguntou e Ginny não pôde conter um sorriso.

"Chocolate quente seria ótimo. Que horas são, você sabe?".

"São duas e meia da manhã, amiga do Harry Potter", Dobby disse, enchendo uma caneca de chocolate quente fumegante e Ginny se sentou numa cadeira perto da janela. Ela olhou pra fora e viu a lua refletindo no lago, pensando em como Harry tinha ficado no hospital por dias antes de acordar, parecendo abatido. E como Hermione chorara por ele, sem nunca querer sair do lado dele. Ginny tinha realmente pensado que Harry fosse morrer; claro, ele tinha derrotado Lord Voldemort, com a ajuda de Snape, McGonagall e Dumbledore (ela ficou sabendo depois), mas ela nunca tinha sentido tanto medo de perder um amigo.

Enquanto ela balançava a caneca, Ginny ouviu um ligeiro barulho atrás dela, um segundo antes de escutar a voz.

"Weasley, que alegria encontrá-la na cozinha", Draco falou, com sua voz arrastada, e sem nem mesmo pedir, se sentou numa cadeira em frente à dela, segurando um saco de pretzels. Ela o encarou. Ele usava uma calça de pijama verde-escura, e camiseta cinza. Por um momento ele ficou lá, mastigando os pretzels, olhando pela janela, e ele parecia... inofensivo. Lindo, na verdade. Ela não tinha certeza do que dizer pra ele, então ficou quieta, bebericando o chocolate quente e voltando sua atenção para o lago. Ela viu a lula gigante emergir e depois mergulhar novamente, como um gato caçando um rato.

"Parece que a lula gigante encontrou um lanche noturno também", Draco disse, virando na cadeira pra olhá-la.

Ele viu os olhos escuros dela pousarem rapidamente nele e depois de volta para o lago. Em um relance, ele notou os círculos debaixo dos olhos dela, que ainda parecia sonolenta, o cabelo pra trás num diadema, e por um momento ele viu uma Ginny Weasley diferente. Uma pessoa quieta, sonolenta e quase contemplativa, não a Weasley comum: a garota temperamental, algumas vezes falante, e desbocada.

"Que foi?", Ginny perguntou quietamente, nenhum traço de malícia em sua voz, só uma simples pergunta.

"O que você está fazendo aqui às duas da manhã?", ele perguntou, silenciosamente.

"Eu poderia perguntar o mesmo pra você", Ginny disse, desviando o olhar do dele, enquanto assistia Dobby encher uma caneca com alguma coisa e, hesitantemente, colocá-la na frente de Draco, pra em seguida, sumir na escuridão.

Draco segurou o saco de pretzels como resposta, oferecendo-o a ela. Ginny o encarou pensativamente, se perguntando se alguma coisa iria morder sua mão se ela a colocasse ali e ele notou sua hesitação.

"Não vai morder você", ele fez um olhar divertido.

Ginny se inclinou e pegou alguns pretzels, colocando-os sobre um guardanapo que magicamente aparecera perto de sua caneca.

O silêncio reinou enquanto eles faziam seus lanches. Ginny fazia notas mentais do que dizer a Hermione dali a alguma horas; sobre estar sentada ali com Draco, fazendo um lanche, em silêncio. Quase de modo companheiro, mas ainda existia um pouco de tensão no corpo de Ginny, como se esperasse por uma bigorna cair, ou que ele dissesse ALGUMA COISA que pudesse fazê-la afastar a cadeira e sair dali.

"Você ainda não disse porque está aqui".

Ginny suspirou profundamente, se dando conta de que não tinha motivos pra mentir pra ele.

"Acordei de um pesadelo, então pensei em vir beber algo quente", Ginny segurou a respiração, esperando por ele rir ou fazer algum comentário debochado. Em vez disso, ele concordou com a cabeça e não disse nada.

"Você sempre vem aqui fazer um lanche às duas da manhã?", Ginny perguntou antes de pensar em manter sua boca fechada. Até agora, ele estava agindo civilizadamente.

Draco concordou novamente. "Quando eu tenho problemas pra dormir, sim", ele disse e parou por aí. Ginny olhou pra própria caneca e notou que seu chocolate quente tinha acabado.

"A amiga do Harry Potter quer outra xícara?", Dobby perguntou, ao lado dela, mas ela balançou a cabeça, se levantando, e colocou a cadeira no lugar.

"Não, Dobby, obrigada. Tá na hora de eu ir pra cama. Tenho que descansar pro jogo de quadribol de amanhã". Ginny olhou novamente para Malfoy, que apenas encolheu os ombros, colocando outro pretzel na boca. Eles iriam jogar um contra o outro naquela tarde, no primeiro jogo da temporada, e os pais dela estavam vindo com seus irmãos, e uma visita surpresa de Samantha, então ela precisava ser de alguma forma funcional.

Apoiando as mãos nas costas da cadeira, Ginny se sentiu nervosa sobre o que estava prestes a dizer; ela não sabia o por que; talvez porque ela não estava totalmente certa de qual seria a resposta dele.

"Boa noite", ela disse suavemente e ele desviou o olhar da janela para encontrar os olhos dela.

"Durma bem, Weasley", foi a resposta dele e ela se virou silenciosamente, saindo da cozinha, aquelas palavras ecoando em sua cabeça. Ele tinha dito gentilmente e isso era tão incomum da parte dele, que ela estava tentada a pensar que ele estivera dormindo acordado, durante todo o tempo em que eles ficaram lá.

* * *

Ginny parou ao lado de seus pais, secretamente observando a tia e o primo de Harry, que haviam decidido ir visitá-lo no Final de Semana dos Pais. A tia dele parecia muito aturdida e um pouco amedrontada, enquanto Duda parecia confuso, como se tivesse sido pego num sonho do qual não conseguia acordar.

"Ron!", Harry gritou, interrompendo a conversa dele com Fred. Ginny e Ron olharam pra ele e Harry acenou a cabeça para a colina. Os Weasleys se viraram para lá, vendo os pais de Hermione e Samantha caminhando para encontrá-los. Ron estava com o maior sorriso que Ginny já havia visto, e ele apontou para Hermione, que apenas encolheu os ombros, se escondendo atrás de Harry. Depois de ser apresentado aos pais de Samantha, que pareciam tão aturdidos quanto Tia Petúnia, e recebendo um abraço rápido de Samantha, eles andaram para o Salão Principal, onde os pais e parentes ficariam esperando até dar a hora de ir para as arquibancadas.

Samantha e Rony caminharam na frente, conversando animadamente sobre alguma coisa; Ginny vinha atrás, conversando com Fred sobre suas aulas enquanto Harry fez um comentário indecifrável para o Malfoy, que estava parado na porta, olhando estranhamente para Samantha. Se virando para a multidão, Draco e o monitor Ernie McMillan direcionaram os pais para onde deveriam ir no castelo. Ginny o ignorou e continuou sua conversa com Fred sobre sua última lição de Herbologia, que estava procurando por um ingrediente perfeito para produzir um novo tipo de doce.

Depois de fazer um tour com a família de Harry e alguns outros estudantes e parentes, Ginny fez seu caminho das masmorras de volta para o Salão Principal, o jogo de quadribol dominando seus pensamentos.

Ginny fez questão de ver sua família acomodada à mesa, antes de sair pra se arrumar para o jogo. Ela estava apanhando nos treinos e queria chegar cedo pra voar um pouco antes. Ela apertou o ombro de Ron, enquanto se levantava para falar no ouvido dele, o mais longe possível de Samantha.

"Continue com o que quer que você esteja fazendo, Ron. Ela realmente gosta de você", Ginny viu o sangue subir para as orelhas dele e ela atravessou o hall, passou pela porta e desceu as escadas, notando que os monitores tinham ido embora, já que os parentes já estavam dentro do castelo.

Ela encontrou Harry no meio do caminho para o campo, e ele contou a ela que o Snape parecia conhecer a tia dele.

"Eu estava querendo saber pra onde você tinha ido. Eu tava guiando o grupo escada acima e de repente você não estava mais lá!".

"É, nós voltamos até que Snape me dispensou; eu estava tentando entender como é que eles pareciam se conhecer. Ele não conhecia Duda, mas obviamente conhecia minha tia.", Harry segurou a porta do vestiário para ela, e eles entraram. Silenciosamente, cada um pôs seu uniforme, amarrando os equipamentos de segurança.

"Como está indo com Hermione?", Ginny perguntou, ajudando-na com a proteção dos braços.

"Tudo ótimo. Uma parte de mim queria que isso tivesse acontecido antes".

"Ah, eu duvido; é meio difícil ter uma vida legal com Voldemort espiando das trevas", Ginny retribuiu o favor e amarrou a proteção dele também. "Você ainda tem pesadelos?".

Harry parou e olhou pra ela.

"Algumas vezes; cada vez menos conforme o tempo passa... Por quê?", ele perguntou suavemente, entregando à Ginny sua vassoura. Ela segurou, mas ele não a soltou, fazendo-a olhar pra ele.

"Eu tive um, noite passada".

Harry parecia surpreso "Teve?".

"Tive, e quando eu desci para as cozinhas pra beber alguma coisa, Malfoy apareceu". Ginny sentiu a mão de Harry cobrir a dela e viu o rosto dele se tornar sombrio. Ela sorriu pra ele, segurando sua mão "Não se preocupe, ele não agiu normalmente. Foi bem civilizado, na verdade", ela acrescentou, depois de pensar melhor.

"Estranho o Malfoy fazer isso...", Harry murmurou, soltando a vassoura dela. "Mas não sei porque você está tendo pesadelos; talvez você só esteja nervosa porque esse é o primeiro jogo depois de tudo o que aconteceu".

Ginny olhou pra ele pensativamente por algum tempo, o suficiente para fazê-lo se virar pra ter certeza de que ela tinha escutado.

"Harry Potter, eu acho que você acaba de analisar meu sonho. A professora Trelawney estaria orgulhosa!", Ginny gargalhou, enquanto ele bateu na cabeça dela de brincadeira, enquanto os outros jogadores começavam a chegar. Ginny se sentou num canto e começou a se alongar, escutando os expectadores subindo as escadas para as arquibancadas, e o zumbido da agitação aumentando a cada instante.

* * *

Enquanto Harry e seu time montavam nas vassouras e entravam no campo em sua formação usual, Ginny pôde ver que um significante número de arquibancadas havia sido magicamente adicionado. Tinha cerca de três vezes mais o número de pessoas que normalmente tinha e a multidão estava louca. Harry teve que fazer sinais com as mãos pro time se reunir ao redor dele, dando a Draco um olhar desafiador o tempo todo. Harry rapidamente vasculhou a multidão, sem certeza de que encontraria Hermione, ou a tia e o primo dele na massa de pessoas pulando e gritando.

Harry organizou o time e todos se prepararam em suas posições, esperando pelo sinal pra começar. Draco, como sempre, sorriu com desdém pra Harry, que só o olhou friamente. Harry olhou para o time dele; Ginny, Demelza e Dino eram os artilheiros; Ron estava andando de um lado pro outro, no chão, em frente aos aros, e viu os batedores, Jimmy Peakes e Ritchie Coote que tinham jogado no ano anterior, se preparando para voar no momento em que Madame Hooch assoprasse o apito.

"Três...dois...um", o apito soou, o barulho da multidão aumentou e eles voaram para o ar, enquanto Harry voava ao redor do perímetro, mantendo um olho em Draco, e o outro procurando o pomo-de-ouro. Ele viu Draco vindo em sua direção e Harry facilmente saiu do caminho, sabendo que o pomo-de-ouro não estava por ali, e se dando conta de que Draco estava apenas mantendo os olhos fora do céu.

Ginny voou ao redor do campo velozmente, fazendo o que ela fazia de melhor e ouviu a voz de Luna anunciando que a Grifinória havia marcado. O barulho da multidão encheu os ouvidos de Ginny e a ensurdeceu momentaneamente. Parecia que todo mundo estava usando um feitiço "sonorus" pra ficar mais alto do que o normal, ela mal podia ouvir Luna com todo aquele barulho.

Harry se virou e decidiu ir pro outro lado do campo. Ele voou perto das arquibancadas, sentindo Draco logo atrás dele, Coote desviou de Harry e rebateu um balaço por cima da cabeça de Harry, quase derrubando Draco da vassoura. Harry pôde ver uma palavra de cinco letras saindo dos lábios de Coote porque o balaço não tinha atingido, por acidente, é claro, o apanhador da Sonserina.

"...parece que Potter e Malfoy estão brincando de o mestre mandou...", Ginny pôde ouvir Luna dizer. Ela recebeu a goles de Demelza, mas não antes de alguém esbarrar em sua vassoura, fazendo-a soltar a goles.

"Eu adorava esse jogo quando eu era criança, era muito engraçado até alguém tentar me envenenar... Ahh, Sonserina marca, Weasley foi trapaceado...", Luna disse com sua voz sonhadora. Harry voava cada vez mais alto, até chegar no topo da última arquibancada. Ele viu a tia e o primo, que pareciam meio perdidos observando o jogo. Draco freiou atrás de Harry, batendo na vassoura dele. Harry ouviu um balaço vindo, se abaixou e ouviu Draco resmungar, quando o balaço o atingiu no braço. Peakes apareceu caçando o balaço, Harry percebeu sua chance e voou mais pra cima, e ziguezagueou, vendo algo flutuando acima dos aros que Ron estava defendendo. Ginny passou como um raio por ele, forçando Harry a se abaixar, perdendo tempo, o que facilitava Draco chegar mais perto.

Ginny ouviu o apito, sinalizando o pedido de tempo e viu Harry acenar pro time, então ela direcionou a vassoura para o chão. Ela parou ao lado dele e de Ron, os ombros se tocando, enquanto eles se inclinavam pra ouvir o que Harry dizia. Ele apoiou um braço sobre os ombros de Rony e o outro em Ginny e começou a falar.

"Eu não consigo tirar o Malfoy de trás de mim. Já tentei de tudo, mas ele parece estar colado".

"Talvez ele goste de ficar nessa... posição...", Ron brincou e Ginny segurou uma risada.

"Eu tenho medo de rebater muito forte e o balaço bater em você", Ritchie admitiu e Jimmy concordou.

"Alguma idéia?", ele perguntou. Ron encolheu os ombros e Harry começou a pensar.

"Já sei!", Harry exclamou, e eles se aproximaram mais pra ouvir o plano, todos concordando com o que ele dizia.

Madame Hooch apitou novamente, sinalizando que era hora de recomeçar. Harry abraçou Ginny rapidamente, antes de trocarem de vassoura e voarem.

"Mas o que diab...?", Luna começou, mas vendo o olhar ameaçador da professora McGonagall, ela corrigiu "Digo... Oh, Merlin". Luna não tinha mais que gritar, porque o barulho tinha cessado, só se ouvindo murmúrios e um ou outro grito. "Parece que Potter deu sua vassoura pra Ginny Weasley!", risadas irromperam de muitos garotos na arquibancada. "Eles trocaram de posição... cuidado, Draco! Melhor cobrir o rosto e procurar por morcegos!", Luna riu, e a torcida da Grifinória urrou.

Draco pareceu momentaneamente confuso, até Ginny voar pro outro lado do campo, com Draco logo atrás dela. Harry viu a goles vindo em sua direção e a segurou. Tirando sua atenção de Ginny e Draco, Harry voou em direção ao outro aro; ele estava perto, mas precisava estar MAIS perto. Harry olhou pra cima, arremessou a goles e imediatamente voou para direta, fazendo uma curva em U.

"Incrível! Potter marcou o primeiro gol da vida dele!", Luna gritou, sua voz sonhadora tendo desaparecido no momento. Ela então percebeu que estava empolgada demais, depois de receber um olhar da McGonagall, e se sentou na cadeira, olhando agora para os apanhadores, que procuravam pelo pomo-de-ouro. Demelza marcou outro gol, e Ron estava defendendo quase tudo... o placar estava apertado, 120 pra Grifinória e 110 pra Sonserina.

Ginny podia ouvir a voz de Luna mais alta do que nunca, mas também podia sentir Draco próximo a ela.

"Movimento interessante, Weasley... vamos ver se você consegue rebaixar Harry para o posto de artilheiro", Draco zombou.

"Te vejo por aí, Malfoy", Ginny se virou e começou a subir, procurando pela bolinha dourada que ela só tinha pego uma vez na vida. Sendo mais leve que Harry, ela podia se mover mais rápido com a vassoura, mantendo uma distância de Draco que Harry dificilmente conseguiria.

Harry finalmente tinha encontrado Hermione, a prima dela e os pais delas, sentados perto da tia dele. Ele não teve a chance de acenar para eles, porque outra goles estava vindo em sua direção, enquanto um artilheiro da Sonserina voava atrás dele. Um borrão vermelho, Dino, passou e pegou a goles, arremessando para Harry, que voou em direção aos aros. Ele percebeu que estava bloqueado, e jogou para Demelza que prontamente a arremessou como uma bola de basquete no aro.

Naquela confusão, Harry viu o pomo-de-ouro perto dos aros de Ron. Ginny também viu. Ela girou em parafuso tão rápido que Draco quase não conseguiu frear a tempo.

Quando Ginny passou voando muito rápido em direção ao aro de Rony, foi que Hermione viu o pomo-de-ouro; um Sonserino rebateu um balaço direto em Ginny, mas estava atrás dela, então ela não viu, e com o barulho, ela não conseguia ouvir os gritos de "FALTA!", que tentavam avisar Ginny a olhar pra trás. O pomo estava agora embaixo de Ron, o placar 130-110 pra Grifinória.

Ron viu Harry do outro lado do campo, apontando pra algo atrás de Ginny. Ron podia ver a irmã, o cabelo vermelho voando atrás dela, caçando o pomo, com Draco bem ao lado, e o balaço a uns 10 metros de distância deles. Sem pensar, ele abandonou os aros sozinhos, voando rápido até Ginny, tentando impedir o balaço de derrubá-la. Ginny olhou para o lado rapidamente, surpresa de ver o irmão gritando pra ela e indo em sua direção, enquanto ela sentia algo na ponta dos dedos, a mão se fechando ao redor.

Ron se colocou entre ela e Draco, sendo atingido, e Ginny piscou enquanto o via cair da vassoura. A multidão começou a comemorar quando percebeu que ela havia capturado o pomo, enquanto outra parte fazia "OOOHH", assistindo Ron cair feio no chão. Ela ouviu Draco gritar e xingar alguém do time dele, e voar em sua direção, o uniforme verde voando ao seu redor.

Harry e Ginny deixaram escapar uma palavra de cinco letras, enquanto voavam para o chão.

Hermione prendeu a respiração e Samantha gritou o nome de Ron, sendo segurada pelo tio para não pular da arquibancada.

O clã Weasley (Molly, Arthur e os gêmeos) foi guiado pela professora McGonagall, pra ver por eles mesmos o estado de Ron. Ginny jogou a vassoura de Harry e o pomo no chão, ajoelhando ao lado do irmão inconsciente.

Uma maca foi conjurada e ele foi carregado pra fora do campo.

* * *

N/T: Olá! Então.. pouca D/G action até agora, mas eu prometo (na verdade eu espero) que, quando ela finalmente aparecer, vocês vão gostar .. Às fofas que mandaram reviews (LudPotter, Iara, EuDy), obrigada :) 


	3. Oscilações

Cap 3 - Oscilações

"Se eu ao menos tivesse visto o balaço", Ginny resmungou, sentindo o braço de Fred nos ombros dela, puxando-a para um abraço.

"Eu vou acabar com a raça daquele sonserino!", Jorge disse com raiva, andando de um lado pro outro entre as camas da enfermaria.

"Jorge, cuidado com o que diz", Molly o repreendeu, de forma não muito convincente. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Arthur, e ambos pareciam muito preocupados.

"Eu vi o Malfoy ir atrás do Nott e gritar com aquele desgraçado... eu nunca o tinha visto tão lívido antes, então não se preocupe, Ginny. Ele vai ter o que merece e eu sei que Ron vai ficar bem", Harry disse, ao lado de Hermione, que tremia, mas apoiou o comentário de Harry.

"Ele vai ficar bem. Vocês se lembram de todas as vezes em que ele já esteve aqui antes?", Hermione confortou Harry, e Ginny deu um pequeno sorriso, sentindo Fred retirar o braço de seus ombros, enquanto Samantha saía do biombo onde Ron estava... ele estava acordado, com o pulso e umas costelas quebradas.

Ginny ficou alguns minutos chorando de novo ao olhar Ron deitado, todo enfaixado. Depois, Madame Pomfrey voltou pra checar novamente o ombro e o pulso, fazendo Ron gemer de dor. Ela disse aos Weasley que eles poderiam ficar um pouco mais e que Samantha poderia ficar até ele dormir novamente.

"Eu preciso ir, Ron", Ginny disse, baixinho, e apertou a mão dele. Ele deu um sorriso sonolento e disse que a veria depois. Jorge puxou-a de lado.

"Você tá bem?", ele perguntou e Ginny concordou.

"A queda só me assustou um pouco e me deixou brava por Ron ter saído da posição dele", Ginny disse, enxugando os olhos, tentando conter suas emoções.

"Qualquer um de nós teria feito aquilo", ele disse gentilmente e a abraçou. Ginny acenou a cabeça novamente, e sentiu um arroubo de amor por seus irmãos, sabendo que eles a protegeriam a todo custo. Ela se afastou e o beijou na bochecha, depois disse que o encontraria na hora do jantar.

De cabeça baixa, Ginny colocou uma mecha de cabelo pra trás da orelha, andando até a porta da enfermaria, que se abriu antes dela chegar lá. Olhando pra cima, primeiro ela viu o uniforme verde do time da Sonserina, depois viu o rosto de Malfoy. Ao lado dele estava Theodore Nott, parecendo muito contrariado por estar ali. Ginny o encarou e então andou até ele, apontando um dedo acusadoramente para ele.

"Você é um IDIOTA, sabia disso?", ela andou mais alguns passos em direção a ele, fazendo Nott recuar, saindo do lado de Malfoy. "Se você machucar alguém da minha família de novo eu vou quebrar a sua cara! Eu espero que o Malfoy te expulse do time pelo que você fez e saiba que se não tivesse dois monitores aqui, eu lançaria em você todos os feitiços que conheço", Ginny explodiu, a voz controlada, mas a fúria emanava dela. Draco olhou pra ela, com a sombra de um sorriso cruzando seus lábios. Malfoy cutucou Nott no ombro.

"Diga, Nott", Malfoy mandou. Ginny deu um passo pra trás, as mãos na cintura, ainda com o uniforme de quadribol assim como eles dois.

"Sinto muito", Nott disse, sem convencer ninguém, parecendo muito bravo por ter sido obrigado a dizer aquilo. Ginny o encarou, os lábios formando um traço fino, os olhos de chocolate fuzilando-no. Draco notou que ela estivera chorando e parecia que ia começar de novo.

"Cai fora daqui", Draco ordenou a Nott, que se virou e saiu pelo corredor, sem olhar pra trás. Ginny colocou uma mão no rosto, se forçando a não chorar, enquanto Malfoy continuava lá parado quietamente. Ela estava cansada, machucada, brava e com o temperamento Weasley aflorando.

"Ele vai pagar por isso, Weasley", Draco disse, cruzando os braços e observando-na massagear as têmporas. Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça, ajeitando os ombros e olhando pra ele. Seus olhos se encontraram, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uma coruja apareceu voando sobre eles e deixou uma carta cair entre os dois. Ginny se abaixou e pegou a carta, notando que tinha o nome de Draco escrito nela. Silenciosamente ela estendeu a carta pra ele, que descruzou os braços e a pegou. Seus dedos tocaram os dela, fazendo um arrepio subir na espinha de Ginny. Ela se virou e andou rapidamente até o retrato da Mulher Gorda, querendo se aprontar para o jantar.

* * *

Ron já estava bem no dia seguinte, ainda mais com a notícia de que Samantha ia ficar em Hogwarts até o final do feriado. O professor Dumbledore tinha concordado em tentar um tipo de intercâmbio (Lavanda Brown iria passar uns dias na escola de Samantha, em Londres). Sam ficaria lá, dividindo o quarto com Hermione e teria que escrever sobre a diferença entre o mundo mágico e o trouxa.

Ginny, Samantha e Ron andaram de volta ao castelo, depois de se despedirem dos seus pais. Harry tinha ido dar uma volta no lago, depois de tentar legilimência na tia dele, e estava tentando entender como ela conhecia Snape.

"Eu te contei que Malfoy levou Nott pra se desculpar com você ontem?", Ginny perguntou pro irmão, enquanto entravam no castelo.

"Não, mas eu adoraria ter visto isso", ele bufou.

"Eu esbarrei neles na saída da enfermaria, briguei com Nott e Malfoy disse que Nott ia pagar por isso, o que quer que isso signifique", Ginny esperou pelo irmão para começar a subir as escadas.

"Ótimo – não consigo imaginar o que teria feito se aquilo tivesse atingido VOCÊ", ele disse, enquanto entravam na Sala Comunal.

"Que bom que está se sentindo melhor", Ginny disse, abraçando Rony cuidadosamente.

"Você parece cansada... descanse um pouco, temos aula amanhã, lembra?", Ron bagunçou o cabelo de Ginny, que se afastou e subiu para o dormitório feminino, querendo dormir um pouco, mas ela se sentia inquieta.

"Hey, Ginny... ouvi dizer que o Malfoy mandou o Nott se desculpar; como foi isso?", a colega de quarto dela, Susan, perguntou, parando de ler, assim que Ginny entrou.

"É, ele pediu. Foi quando eu estava saindo da enfermaria", Ginny deitou de bruços na cama, fechando os olhos.

"Eu ouvi dizer que você quase bateu no Nott", Maggie, que estava escrevendo uma carta, disse, com sua voz sempre entediada.

"Bem, foi um momento de raiva e tal...".

"Me contaram que o Malfoy estava falando sobre como você quase partiu pra cima do Nott, e que ele realmente merecia aquilo", Susan viu Ginny abrir um olho, e encará-la.

"Ele merecia mesmo; se o Malfoy e eu não fôssemos monitores eu provavelmente teria feito algo pior. Aquele idiota...", Ginny murmurou, e deitou de costas, olhando pro teto.

"O mais estranho é que o Malfoy parecia estar bem impressionado. Ele não estava falando mal de você ou nada que ele normalmente faz...", Susan continuou e viu Ginny se virar para olhá-la "O que você disse que o impressionou tanto?".

"Não faço a menor idéia", Ginny disse, repassando mentalmente tudo o que tinha dito ao Nott. "Talvez ele tenha achado engraçado... quem sabe? Malfoy tem agido estranhamente esse ano".

"Como assim?", Susan abaixou o livro e olhou pra Ginny, que se virou de lado, e contou a ela sobre o dia em que eles se encontraram na cozinha.

"Você o viu vestindo pijama?", Maggie perguntou, surpresa. "O que ele estava usando?".

"Huuum, bem... calça verde e uma camiseta cinza... como a maioria dos meninos deve usar, eu acho", Ginny olhou pro outro lado, tentando esconder o rosto corado.

"Uhh, que gato", Maggie comentou e voltou a escrever. Susan deu uma risadinha e Ginny escondeu o rosto no travesseiro, constrangida por estar conversando com elas sobre ele.

"Como Ron está?", Susan perguntou, educadamente. Agradecida pela mudança de assunto, Ginny disse que ele estava melhorando.

Ninguém disse mais nada e Ginny se preparou para dormir, sem trocar de roupa, e caiu num sono profundo, até que o barulho de suas colegas de quarto a acordaram às 7 da manhã do dia seguinte.

Ginny tomou banho e se vestiu, se preparando pras aulas, quando Hermione entrou correndo no quarto. Assustada, Ginny deixou cair a escova de cabelo.

"O que aconteceu?", Ginny perguntou, vendo Hermione parecer em pânico, como se fosse chorar. Ela se sentou na beirada da cama de Ginny e olhou pra ela.

"Noite passada, Harry e eu transamos", ela começou e Ginny pensou que ela parecia triste demais pra que o real motivo dela estar ali fosse só aquilo "E nós esquecemos o feitiço contraceptivo".

Ginny ficou olhando pra ela, sem saber o que dizer.

"Hermione", Ginny se sentou ao lado dela "Isso deve estar matando você".

Hermione concordou, apertando as mãos juntas.

"Isso foi tão estúpido da minha parte! Eu não posso engravidar! Não agora, não com os NIEM's e este sendo meu último ano", Ginny pousou uma mão no ombro dela, agradecida por ainda não ter ido tão longe com um cara antes, porque aquilo parecia ser muito... estressante.

"E Harry, como está?", Ginny perguntou.

"Disse que vai estar comigo, não importa o que aconteça. Eu acredito nele, mas mesmo assim... ele também não precisa disso".

"O que você planeja fazer agora?".

"Bem... eu não vou saber pelos próximos 12 dias se minha menstruação vai vir ou não, então eu tenho duas semanas de tortura psicológica", Hermione se levantou, arrumando o uniforme. "Eu só tinha que contar a alguém e tirar isso de dentro de mim. Desculpa te bombardear com isso tão cedo".

"Você é minha melhor amiga, pode me contar o que quiser. Eu e Rony vamos estar com você também, sabe".

"Harry vai contar ao Ron hoje, eu vou me sentir tão estranha perto dele".

"Por quê? É o RONY", Ginny não entendeu o que Hermione queria dizer.

"Eu não tenho certeza se ele sabe que Harry e eu... você sabe... mas se ele sabe, ele com certeza nunca pensou sobre um bebê no meio disso tudo. E agora ele vai olhar pra mim e pensar nisso".

"É o Rony: eu duvido que ele vá pensar tão profundamente sobre isso", Ginny sorriu e abraçou Hermione. "Vem, vamos comer alguma coisa. Levaremos isso tudo devagar, ok?".

Hermione concordou e pegou a mochila, que tinha deixado no chão. Juntas, elas desceram as escadas pra tomar café no Salão Principal, antes de cada uma seguir para caminhos diferentes do castelo.

* * *

As duas semanas seguintes passaram devagar para o grupo de Grifinórios. Harry e Hermione pareciam estar sempre conversando; Hermione tentando entender como tinha se esquecido de algo tão importante. Ron já estava melhor, estava sem ataduras e os pulsos já pareciam curados.

Tom ficou perturbando Ginny para ir ao Baile de Halloween com ele, mas ela sempre dizia não. Ela nem sabia se ia mesmo. Colin e um garoto da Corvinal também a convidaram, mas Ginny disse NÃO a todos eles. Ver pelo que Hermione estava passando a assustou, mantendo-a longe de garotos por um tempo.

Mas foi na semana seguinte que o mundo de Ginny mudou.

Primeiro, ela ficou sabendo que Hermione estava realmente grávida e que teria o bebê no final de Junho, um pouco antes da formatura. Ginny sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem pela amiga, e se sentou num banco no meio do hall. Ron rapidamente explicou que Hermione estava no quarto, descansando. Ele pressionou o ombro dela e disse que tinha que ir pra aula, e que ela deveria ir também.

Ginny teve que se forçar a ir a mais duas aulas, antes de encontrar seus amigos na Sala Comunal. Eles se entreolharam, tentando assimilar a súbita mudança. Ginny andou até Harry e o abraçou; o olhar perdido no rosto dele lhe dando vontade de chorar. Ele a abraçou forte, durante um longo tempo e ela podia senti-lo controlando as emoções. Vagarosamente ele se afastou, sem olhar pra ela, e Ginny se virou para falar com os outros.

"Vamos pegar alguma coisa pra comer, e depois a gente conversa", e todos concordaram, agradecidos de que alguém tivesse tomado as rédeas da situação.

Ginny caminhava ao lado de Hermione, conversando quietamente com ela sobre a conversa que Madame Pomfrey tinha insistido em ter. Com todo mundo pensando em Harry e Hermione, ninguém notou que Draco Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle estavam um pouco atrás deles.

Draco estava só em parte consciente de que Grabbe se esfregava com alguma garota no canto da escada, enquanto ele estudava o grupo à frente deles. Draco era muito bom em adivinhar o que as pessoas estavam pensando. Ele notou Harry e Ron andando atrás das garotas, mais próximos do que o normal. Mais cedo naquele dia, ele passou por Potter e Weasley que confortavam uma Hermione chorosa, sentada num banco do lado de fora da enfermaria. A situação havia chamado sua atenção, e ninguém mais – exceto Pansy – havia visto os três sentados lá. Ela se recusava a conversar sobre aquilo, feliz o suficiente porque a "sangue-ruim" tinha tido algum problema.

Nos dias seguintes, Draco notou uma profunda tristeza em Hermione. Nas aulas, ela não parecia mais aquela chata sabe-tudo. Ele observou que Ginny andava pelos corredores, conversando normalmente, até encontrar Harry e Hermione; e então ela ficava séria e nenhum deles sequer sorria.

Na noite da segunda-feira seguinte, Draco estava sentado na Sala Comunal, evitando Pansy, que continuava insistindo pra ele convidá-la pro quarto dele. Ultimamente ele estava ficando cada vez mais irritado com ela; Pansy estava em todo lugar, esperando por ele depois das aulas, se pendurando no braço dele. Ele ainda estava desemaranhando Pansy de si, quando uma coruja entrou pela janela, e largou uma carta na perna dele. Empurrando Pansy para o lado, ele passou o dedo debaixo do "M", abrindo o selo da carta e começando a ler.

Depois dos primeiros segundos, Pansy pôde sentir que algo estava errado; Draco estava muito pálido.

"O que foi?", ela perguntou, hesitante.

"Meu pai foi morto", a voz de Draco estava calma, mas sua linguagem corporal dizia outra coisa.

"O quê? Como?", Pansy engasgou, tentando pegar a carta, mas ela não recebeu nenhuma resposta, enquanto Snape entrava.

"Malfoy, vejo que já ouviu a notícia. Venha comigo", ele ordenou e Draco obedientemente se levantou e o seguiu, até a sala de Poções, onde Snape o mandou se sentar.

Snape logo lhe contou os detalhes. "Aparentemente seu pai teve uma discussão calorosa com alguém, e essa pessoa, um Comensal da Morte como você bem sabe, usou uma Maldição Imperdoável nele", o professor Snape, tão calmo quanto Draco estivera momentos antes.

"Avada Kedrava".

"Sim. Sua mãe foi avisada e preparações estão sendo feitas para enviar seus itens pessoais para a Mansão Malfoy. O funeral será amanhã e como ninguém pôde descobrir quem fez isso, não há nada mais a se fazer, com exceção da leitura do testamento. Mas isso será feito depois".

O professor Snape se levantou e notou que Draco estava olhando para um ponto fixo no chão. Ele sentiu Draco se esforçando pra conter as emoções. Já fazia pelo menos um ano desde que vira o pai pela última vez, assim como a mãe. Apesar de tudo Lucius FOI o único pai que ele tinha conhecido. Draco era filho único, e único Malfoy legítimo, vivo, e agora TUDO caíra nos ombros de um garoto de dezessete anos.

"Se eu puder ajudar em alguma coisa... é só pedir", Professor Snape ofereceu, num raro gesto de boa vontade. Sendo amigo de Narcissa há anos, isso era o mínimo que podia fazer. Draco concordou, agradeceu e saiu do escritório de volta para a Sala Comunal.

Em meia hora, Draco pegou seus pertences, mandou uma coruja pra mãe, avisando que estava indo pra casa e teve outra discussão com Pansy. Ela não via necessidade de ficar na Mansão, mas Draco disse que todo aquele "relacionamento", fora algo arranjado pelas duas famílias puro-sangue, e que era dever dela aparecer. Ela então começou uma discussão sobre esses tais deveres e Draco simplesmente se virou e caminhou até o escritório de Snape, pra ir via Flú pra casa, sem se importar se Pansy iria com ele ou não.

Algumas horas depois, Neville ouviu de um grifinório do sexto ano, que conhecia Pansy, que o pai de Draco tinha sido morto. Neville encontrou Harry e Ron jogando xadrez no Salão Principal e contou a eles animadamente o que acontecera. Ambos pareceram aturdidos, mas logo assumiram que depois de tudo o que Lucius Malfoy havia feito, ele certamente merecia aquilo... mas mesmo assim não parecia certo. Harry sabia como era perder um pai e mesmo que Ron estivesse fazendo brincadeiras sobre isso, Harry não conseguia achar graça naquilo. Draco Malfoy era agora o senhor da Mansão Malfoy, o garoto de dezessete anos mais rico do mundo bruxo, ultrapassando Harry Potter, e ele ainda nem tinha terminado a escola.

Naquela noite, Harry contou à Ginny, Samantha e Hermione sobre Lucius. Hermione apenas acenou e voltou para a lição de casa. Ginny pareceu aflita, enquanto pensava no próprio pai e pediu licença. A novidade se espalhou rapidamente pelo castelo, e alguns estudantes se preocuparam, pensando que esse Comensal da Morte poderia atacar outras famílias.

Draco ficou longe por dois dias e, quando voltou, não falou com Pansy. Muitas pessoas se esquivavam de Draco nos corredores, notando o olhar sombrio em seu rosto. Apenas três dias antes, ele era um adolescente de dezessete anos, sendo treinado para ocupar a posição do pai. No final de Outubro, de repente, ele era um homem, encarregado de uma fortuna e da responsabilidade de cuidar da mãe.

Tranqüilamente e sozinho ele chegou para a aula de Poções, um pouco mais cedo, então assistiu os sexto-anistas saindo da sala, conversando animadamente, não conscientes de como a vida dele estava de cabeça pra baixo.

Ele a viu antes que ela o visse. Ela estava de costas para ele, seus cabelos ruivos passando um pouco dos ombros, todo solto: não estava nem preso com tiaras, ou presilhas. Quando Ginny finalmente se virou, ela o avistou, parado na saída, olhando pra ela. Ele não estava muito longe, e ela pôde ver os olhos dele, e por um instante ela viu dor e cansaço neles.

"Vá logo, Weasley! A não ser que você queira FICAR para a próxima aula...?", Snape esbravejou de sua mesa. Ginny andou na direção de Draco, sem tirar os olhos dele, notando que ele fizera o mesmo. Ela parou brevemente no vão da porta, e levantou o queixo para olhá-lo, notando as olheiras de cansaço ao redor dos olhos dele.

"Sinto muito sobre o seu pai", ela disse, suavemente. Draco piscou, surpreso, e então concordou com um menear de cabeça.

Ele a observou se virar lentamente e caminhar pelo corredor, para a próxima aula dela. O olhar dele a seguiu até ela dobrar num canto, sem saber ao certo como lidar com os sentimentos que o comentário dela despertou dentro dele. Cansado, ele entrou na sala, ouvindo passos de seus colegas de classe se aproximando, mas não se incomodou em levantar a vista de suas anotações ou do caldeirão durante toda a aula, exceto para olhar para o quadro negro. Ele não queria lidar com a pena dos outros, ele não precisava disso. Pelo menos dessa vez, ele só queria ficar sozinho.

* * *

N/T: Holla! Bem, mais um capítulo... gostaram? Estou tentando traduzir com a maior coerência possível... mas se vocês acharem algum erro, por favor, me avisem!

Obrigada pelas reviews! Bem ou mal, é um puta incentivo a continuar traduzindo... Milinha, EuDy, Paola Lee, Karina C, Mila Fawkes, Franinha... queridasss, continuem lendo, ok? Prometo responder review por review, em breve! T.T See ya!


	4. Hora do Halloween

Cap 4 – Hora do Halloween

No dia anterior ao baile, Draco estava sentado na segunda fila, se forçando a ficar acordado, na mentalmente estafante aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. A nova professora, Sunnyvale (que fazia todo mundo se arrepiar ao ouvir o nome dela), usava o mesmo método de ensino da Umbridge. Ela parecia pensar que ninguém precisava experimentar ou praticar feitiços, mas ele certamente preferia fazer isso do que ficar sentado, se forçando a permanecer acordado.

Ele estava olhando pela janela, quando ouviu Rony roncar atrás dele, fazendo seus amigos rirem baixinho. Obviamente, as risadinhas foram ficando mais altas, e a professora Sunnyvale distribuiu olhares ameaçadores.

Draco se virou e viu Hermione ainda rindo, Harry tinha tirado os óculos e estava enxugando os olhos. Ron estava segurando a barriga, enquanto Samantha e Neville cobriam a boca com as mãos. Isso foi o mais alegre que Draco tinha visto eles ficarem em semanas, mas ainda era irritante ouvi-los rindo de algo que certamente não era engraçado.

"O que tem de tão engraçado aí atrás?", a professora perguntou, sua voz muito alta. Os grifinórios olharam uns pros outros, tentando não rir, o que qualquer um na Terra sabe que NÃO FUNCIONA. Hermione começou a rir de novo, o que fez Harry rir, porque ele raramente via Hermione rindo. Draco continuou a encará-los, se perguntando se eles tinham ficado malucos.

"D-d-d-d-esculpa!", Ron conseguiu dizer, ainda segurando o estômago, respirando com dificuldade.

"Rony r-r-r-oncou!", Harry disse, recolocando os óculos.

"Nós lamentamos muito, Professora, mas temos passado por um tempo ruim...", a voz de Hermione tremia, do esforço em não rir.

Draco se virou pra frente, murmurando "O que há de tão engraçado?". A aula só durou mais alguns minutos e assim que a professora os liberou, os grifinórios se amontoaram no corredor e Draco ainda pôde ouvi-los rindo. Ele juntou os livros e a mochila, seguindo os outros alunos pra fora da sala. Olhando da porta, ele viu Ginny com um sorriso amplo no rosto, conversando com Hermione. Draco olhou para Harry, que estava encostado na parede. Por um minuto, seus olhares se encontraram e, surpreendentemente, Harry acenou com a cabeça pra ele. Draco sabia que era um reconhecimento sobre a morte do pai dele, e então retribuiu o aceno, e depois se virou pra Ginny, que estivera observando-no de perto.

"Seu irmão foi o ponto alto da aula".

Por um momento, Ginny pareceu aturdida demais pra falar; surpresa de que Draco tinha realmente falado com ela em público, sem insultar sua família. Ela tinha certeza de que algum comentário rude ia vir depois disso, dando motivo pra todo mundo rir.

"Huum... bem, ele não tem que se esforçar muito pra isso", Ginny disse, escondendo um sorriso com a mão, enquanto Ron deu um leve empurrão no ombro dela. Ginny não hesitou em empurrá-lo de volta, contra a parede. Draco quase não pôde evitar um sorriso de se formar em seu rosto, mas o impediu a tempo. Tudo que ele precisava era sorrir que nem um idiota na frente de um bando de Grifinórios.

"D-d-d-desculpa, Draco, mas tem sido uma longa semana", Samantha engasgou, enxugando os olhos com a manga do agasalho de Ron. Crabbe e Goyle apareceram atrás de Draco, claramente esperando que algum insulto surgisse. Draco apenas acenou, concordando com o que Samantha havia dito, e então se virou e saiu andando. Todo mundo se entreolhou, enquanto Ginny o observava se afastar no corredor.

"Tem alguma coisa errada com ele", Ron murmurou, passando um braço sobre os ombros de Samantha. Todos concordaram, e andaram pras suas respectivas aulas.

Ginny se dirigiu para Transfiguração, enquanto seus pensamentos estavam em Malfoy. O que se passava pela cabeça dele? Ele realmente tinha conversado com ela e seus amigos sem irritar ninguém. Pareceu que ele quase sorrira com tudo aquilo, o que fez Ginny se perguntar se ela alguma vez já tinha o visto sorrir; um sorriso genuíno de felicidade. Ela entrou na sala e se sentou ao lado de Maggie. Elas conversaram sobre o que tinha acontecido minutos antes, mas Maggie também não tinha nenhuma outra idéia para o comportamento dele. A única coisa que elas pensaram, foi que a morte do pai dele deveria tê-o afetado mais do que todo mundo pensava.

* * *

"Ora ora, olha só quem resolveu sair do armário de vassouras", Ron brincou, uma hora mais tarde, recebendo um tapa de Hermione na cabeça. Na verdade, tanto Harry quanto Hermione pareciam dez vezes mais felizes do que nos últimos dias, então Ron encheu a boca de comida, cessando qualquer tipo de comentários engraçadinhos.

"Prontos para o Halloween?", Samantha perguntou, para todo mundo. "Não consigo nem imaginar como é aqui", ela olhou pro céu azul acima deles, nuvens flutuando no céu encantado. Todos olharam pra cima, enquanto Luna aparecia e se sentava com eles, perto de Neville. Não era a primeira vez que ela fazia isso, nos últimos dias. Ginny sorriu como quem sabe de algum segredo, e Samantha sorriu de volta. Neville corou levemente, ao ver as meninas trocarem sorrisos, e pra disfarçar ele começou a contar a Samantha como era o Halloween em Hogwarts.

Meia hora mais tarde, o Salão Principal estava iluminado, as mesas limpas, e pronto pra qualquer aluno que quisesse estudar ali. Era a chance que amigos de diferentes casas tinham pra ficar juntos, conversando baixinho, ou estudando. Não era muito comum levar amigos de casas diferentes para a Sala Comunal, então eles só se encontravam no Salão Principal e na biblioteca.

Ginny estava lá, ocupando dois acentos, estudando as anotações de Poções. Ela sabia que Snape estava sempre esperando por ela cometer um erro como os de Rony. Mas, pra provar que ele estava errado, ela estava determinada a fazer a poção perfeita. E só com todo aquele estudo, anotações e leituras é que ela conseguiria isso.

E foi ali que Draco encontrou Ginny, debruçada sobre o dever de casa. Enquanto ele permanecia em pé ao lado dela, ele começou a ter vívidas lembranças da azaração para rebater bicho-papão que ela tinha jogado nele, anos antes.

"Hey, Weasley", uma suave fala arrastada disse, em frente a ela, e Ginny levantou a cabeça, encontrando seus olhos azuis acinzentados.

"Malfoy", ela retribuiu o cumprimento, a pena ainda sobre o pergaminho. Ele pareceu que ia dizer algo, e ela preparou respostas para qualquer comentário engraçadinho, ou mesmo apontar sua varinha pra ele, mas ela não estava pronta para o que ele disse.

"Obrigado". Ginny viu que ele parecia desconfortável usando aquela palavra.

"Pelo quê?", Ginny estava confusa, pensamentos corriam sua mente, procurando uma razão pra ele estar lhe agradecendo. Ele olhou novamente para ela, o rosto sem expressão, com exceção de seus olhos. Ela prendeu o olhar dele por um minuto, as sobrancelhas arqueadas inquisitivamente. A mão dele que não segurava a mochila, acenou vagamente para a direção da entrada dos corredores.

"Por... pelo o que você disse na entrada, sobre meu pai. Você foi a única grifinória a dizer algo", ele acrescentou, vendo uma leve vermelhidão cobrir as bochechas dela. Ele deu um passo mais perto da mesa e Ginny olhou para seu pergaminho, dois pensamentos cruzando sua mente.

'Eu posso concordar e dizer _De nada_ e ele vai embora. OU, eu posso acenar na direção do banco vazio à minha frente, porque ele realmente parece querer se sentar. Mas, obviamente, RON VAI ME MATAR'. Então Ginny fez o que qualquer irmã caçula faria, e ofereceu o banco em frente a ela, retirando seus papéis. Ele hesitou por um momento, e então se sentou, silenciosamente avaliando-na, uma mão ainda na mochila, que estava em cima da mesa. Ela cruzou as mãos à sua frente, assistindo-no brincar com a alça da mochila. Ele parecia levemente nervoso, provavelmente o resultado de se sentar naquela mesa. Uma em que ele nunca tinha se sentado, até aquele momento. Ela se perguntou vagamente se as pessoas estava encarando-nos, mas ela não queria se virar pra saber.

"O que é isso?", ele apontou para as anotações dela em cima da mesa.

"Poções", Ginny respondeu. "Ron não trilhou exatamente um caminho exemplar pra eu segui-lo nessa matéria".

Draco deu um quase sorriso.

"É, nem ele e Potter juntos conseguem fazer isso de forma correta". Draco pousou as mãos na mesa e analisou uma das fórmulas dela, de cabeça pra baixo. Ele apontou um dedo para a fórmula da poção do amor, Amortentia.

"Deveriam ser três minutos, não quatro", Ginny olhou pra onde ele apontava, notando o quanto os dedos dele eram compridos. Sacudindo a cabeça, para afastar aquele tipo de pensamento, ela agradeceu e consertou o erro. 'O que diabos eu digo agora?', Ginny pensou. 'Ele não está indo embora! Pansy não deveria estar se arrastando atrás dele?'.

"Cadê a Pansy?", Ginny perguntou, molhando a pena na tinta. Pelo canto do olho, ela viu Draco dar de ombros.

"Não sei; não quero saber", ele respondeu, num tom amargo, fazendo Ginny olhar pra ele, surpresa de ouvi-lo dizer aquilo.

"Isso parece... meio... drástico de se dizer sobre a própria namorada, não?", Ginny disse, sem estar certa se estava perguntando se Pansy era mesmo namorada dele... Inferno, ela nem mesmo sabia porque estava conversando com ele!

"Ela não se incomodou em aparecer no funeral do meu pai e, bem, entre outras coisas...", a voz dele foi sumindo no final da frase, os olhos deles se encontraram, e por um momento Ginny viu a guarda dele baixa. Ela era muito boa em estudar pessoas, e pôde ver que, naquele momento, Draco Malfoy estava tão perdido quanto um cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão de mudança. Sem namorada (e como os guarda-costas dele tinham namoradas, eles não andavam mais tão juntos), o pai dele fora assassinado, e ela tinha certeza de que ele estava estudando muito para os NIEM's.

"Oh. E- eu-u sinto muito em ouvir isso", Ginny murmurou, começando a guardar suas coisas. "Eu tenho que ir. Poções, agora". Ginny se levantou e Draco andou paralelamente a ela, a longa mesa os separando, até a porta.

"Boa sorte. Estou ansioso pra ouvir seu irmão roncando em outra aula", Draco disse, sarcasticamente, antes de ir pra direção oposta. Ginny ficou o observando se afastar, depois desceu para a Masmorra. Primeiro, sua melhor amiga estava grávida de um cara que ela fora apaixonada desde os 10 anos. E agora, o inimigo deles estava jogando conversa fora com ela... O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Naquela noite, depois do jantar, Ginny estava lendo uma revista no Salão Principal, ouvindo Ron ensinar a Samantha as artes do xadrez. Ela olhou para Hermione, e notou que ela estava dormindo, a cabeça apoiada nos braços, o cabelo caindo no rosto. Antes que ela pudesse sugerir a Ron que levassem Mione pro quarto, Harry apareceu de uma reunião com Dumbledore.

"Ela desmaiou aí", Ron disse a Harry, quando Samantha comeu seu cavelo.

"Eu vou levá-la lá pra cima", Harry sorriu, afastando o cabelo do rosto dela. Ginny levantou a vista, sorrindo pela demonstração de carinho. Parte dela queria que fosse ela, no lugar de Hermione, mas agora ela era muito mais amiga de Harry do que quando gostava dele. Ele viu que Ginny estava observando-nos, e sorriu pra ela, surpreso quando ela segurou sua mão.

"O quê?", ele perguntou, sentando ao lado dela, tentando não acordar Hermione.

"Eu só quero que você saiba que eu estou feliz por vocês, com ou sem bebê. Vocês são perfeitos um pro outro" (N/T: eu discordo, mas deixa pra lá...), Ginny marcou a página da revista com o dedo. "Ela é minha melhor amiga e fiquei preocupada quando ela começou a sair com Krum, ele não fazia o tipo dela. Fiquei tão feliz quando vocês dois caíram em si e perceberam o que todos nós já sabíamos", Ginny levantou o olhar, encontrando o dele. "Eu sei que você vai cuidar dela, e ela vai cuidar de você".

"Obrigado, Gin". Harry tocou o joelho dela. "E você? Você vai ao baile com Tom, ou tem outro cara especial?".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não tem ninguém especial no momento".

Harry sorriu pra ela, e se levantou. "Agora eu vou cumprir meu dever de namorado, e levá-la pro quarto dela". Ron fez uma continência, sem tirar os olhos do jogo. Harry cuidadosamente levantou Hermione, um braço ao redor das costas, e outro sob os joelhos dela. Sem abrir os olhos, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ginny acenou pra ele, enquanto ele saía.

Ao chegar na porta, Harry estava pronto pra usar "Alorromora", quando a porta se abriu. Draco parou no vão da porta, vendo Harry carregando a namorada, e se afastou, segurando a porta pra Harry passar. Draco apontou a cabeça pra ela.

"Ela perdeu alguma aposta?", ele perguntou, baixinho. Harry parou, surpreso com a pergunta direta.

"Não, ela caiu no sono, e eu estou levando-a pro quarto", Harry respondeu, um tom de aviso na voz. Draco olhou mais uma vez pra Hermione, e entrou no Salão Principal, deixando Harry perplexo com as últimas atitudes (conversando com grifinórios... sendo educado ao segurar a porta) de Draco Malfoy.

Se sentindo satisfeito por ter implicado um pouco com Potter, Draco olhou ao redor, e viu os alunos de todas as casas fazendo seus deveres de casa, conversando, jogando xadrez ou lendo silenciosamente. Era realmente uma nova e diferente atmosfera, agora que Voldemort fora derrotado. Ele viu as cabeças ruivas gêmeas na mesa de sempre, Ginny estava em pé, conversando com um cara da casa dela, e o irmão dela estava jogando xadrez com uma trouxa.

"Draco", a voz de Pansy surgiu à esquerda dele, e ele olhou pra ela.

"O que foi agora?", ele perguntou, irritado por ela não o deixar em paz.

"Eu sinto muito não ter ido ao funeral do seu pai, mas você não acha que tá na hora de esquecer isso? Tô com saudade...", ela passou a mão sugestivamente no braço dele, mas ele retirou o braço, saindo do caminho, pra deixar Ginny e Tom passarem pela porta. Os olhos de Ginny encontraram os de Pansy por um segundo, até Tom perguntar alguma coisa a Ginny sobre o baile, distraindo-na da conversa entre Draco e Pansy. Draco aproveitou a chance e passou pela porta, atrás deles, Pansy o seguindo até a Masmorra.

"O que eu tenho que dizer pra você mudar de idéia sobre nós dois?", ela parou ao lado dele, perto das escadas que separavam os dormitórios feminino e masculino. Ela passou uma mão pelo tórax bem definido dele, e ele fez o seu melhor pra ignorá-la.

"Parkinson, você está começando a me irritar. Eu não _tenho_ mais que ficar com você. Só estávamos juntos porque nossos pais arranjaram isso, e eu já te expliquei. Vá encontrar alguém que realmente se importe com você, ou te ame, ou qualquer coisa que você procure. Porque eu não sou essa pessoa", Draco foi empurrado contra a parede, e de repente, ela o beijou, esperando alguma reação da parte dele. As mãos dela deslizaram por baixo do uniforme dele, tocando pontos que ela sabia que ele gostava. Segurando-a pelos ombros, ele a afastou, e subiu rapidamente as escadas, entrando em seu quarto. Ele só sentia frieza por ela, mesmo sabendo que Pansy queria dormir com ele. Durante um tempo ele gostou de privá-la do que ela queria, mas na verdade ela não o excitava. E agora que ele não tinha mais que honrar os compromissos do pai, ele podia se livrar dela. Draco sentiu como se um fardo tivesse sido arrancado de cima de si mesmo, sem ter que fingir que se gostavam. Se ele ao menos conseguisse mantê-la longe, ou se ela arrumasse outra pessoa... ou mesmo se ELE arrumasse outra pessoa, ela o deixaria em paz.

Uma certa ruiva apareceu em sua mente. Era uma Weasley, apesar de tudo. Draco deitou na cama, preguiçosamente. Ela não o fazia se sentir uma pessoa fria. Ginny era ainda mais diferente do que ele achava que fosse. Quando ela não estava com raiva ou gritando com ele (o que sempre o divertia), ela era realmente esperta, engraçada... coisas que ele nunca achou que fossem atraí-lo. Se é que ele estava atraído... Ele se deitou, as mãos atrás da cabeça, pensando em tudo... e em nada.

* * *

Ele andava distraidamente na Sala Comunal, quando Pansy não estava lá, mas subia rapidamente para o quarto, quando ela aparecia. Ele se esforçou a tentar dormir, milhares de pensamentos cruzando sua mente. Draco ouvia os roncos de Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini e Nott, quando decidiu, à meia-noite, que era hora de ir até a cozinha. Pansy nunca o encontraria lá e ele estava com fome. Vestindo uma calça e um moletom, ele andou calmamente até a cozinha. Se sentando perto da janela, ele olhou pra fora, observando alguns morcegos voando perto da lula gigante, no lago. Ele apoiou o queixo nos braços, e ficou observando a lula gigante balançar os tentáculos no ar, brincando ou tentando comer os morcegos.

Depois de uma conversa tensa com a mãe, via Flú naquela manhã, com relação ao testamento, ele se sentia mais relaxado do que se sentira o dia inteiro. Ele continuou olhando pela janela, sem pensar em nada... até sentir uma espécie de onda de calor subir de repente, vinda do nada. Ele não ouvira Ginny entrar, ela era tão silenciosa quanto um ratinho, mas ele sentiu uma alteração no ambiente, algo que o aquecia e relaxava. Ele esperou pra ver o que ela faria.

Ginny tinha ido pegar uma xícara de chocolate quente, pretendendo voltar logo para o quarto. O que ela não esperava ver, enquanto ficava parada na entrada, de pijama xadrez azul e rosa, era Draco Malfoy, olhando pela janela, perto da mesinha. O queixo apoiado nos braços, o corpo ligeiramente inclinado. Ele parecia estar muito concentrado, e Ginny estava quase se virando para sair, quando ele falou, sem se mexer.

"Você não deveria me espionar", ele a surpreendeu com o comentário abrupto.

Ginny olhou pro outro lado, desejando que Dobby aparecesse e a salvasse daquela situação.

"Eu – eu não estava te espionando. Eu nem sabia que você estava aqui", Ginny disse, tentando recuperar a compostura, mas continuando nas sombras da cozinha. Estava tudo tão quieto, que ela poderia ouvir as folhas caindo das árvores lá fora. Ela contou até 45, esperando pela resposta dele. "Eu vim só pegar uma bebida e depois vou embora", ela procurou pelas canecas no armário, sentindo os olhos dele sobre si, enquanto preparava o chocolate quente. Ela fechou os olhos, esperando pela água ferver e suspirou.

"Você vai querer um pouco de chocolate quente?", ela perguntou, educadamente, sem se virar, já que ela ainda estava meio chocada pelo fato de que o garoto rude e babaca que ela conhecia há seis anos, estava parecendo relaxado e pensativo, bem à sua frente.

"Por quê não?", Draco perguntou, andando até parar atrás dela. Ginny se apoiou na beira do balcão, se perguntando por quê de repente ela estava se preocupando com a proximidade dele. Por razões desconhecidas, ela sabia que ele não iria machucá-la. Ele só estava ali perto dela, vendo a água ferver. Ela podia sentir o cheiro dele, uma agradável essência picante que a deixou com os nervos à flor da pele.

"Você sempre anda por aí à noite, de pijama?", ele perguntou, logo atrás dela. Ginny ficou agradecida por estar escuro, já que corara violentamente.

"Normalmente não. Como eu já disse, eu achei que só Dobby estaria aqui", ela pegou o cabo da panela e encheu duas canecas, sentindo-o se mover e parar ao lado dela. Ele pegou uma colher, mexendo o chocolate na água, e entregando a ela uma das canecas. Envolvendo as mãos ao redor da caneca, Ginny se encostou no balcão, esperando até a caneca não estar tão cheia, pra poder voltar pro seu quarto, sem derramar a bebida no caminho.

"Outro pesadelo?", ele perguntou, e ela deu um pulo, com o susto, derrubando um pouco de chocolate na mão. Ela sugou o chocolate da mão, antes de balançar a cabeça.

"Não", ela tomou outro gole "E você?".

"Eu não sonho, ou pelo menos não me lembro de nenhum deles".

Ginny ficou surpresa "Você não lembra de nenhum dos seus sonhos? Nenhum?".

"Não. O único que me lembro foi quando eu era criança; aquela sensação comum de que se está caindo, mas eu sempre CAÍA no chão antes de acordar", ele tomou um gole.

"Huh. Eu achei que se você caísse antes de acordar, significaria que você estava morto".

"Bem, eu estou bem aqui, não estou? Eu pareço morto pra você?", Draco se virou pra ela, e ela foi forçada a olhar pra ele de cima a baixo. Ela então sacudiu a cabeça e tomou outro gole, sem confiar na própria voz pra responder. Enquanto eles ficaram lá, Ginny se deu conta de que não sabia o que dizer. Ela sempre tinha um comentário ou poderia falar sobre qualquer assunto, mas ter seu pior inimigo, com as defesas baixas, bem em frente a si, era algo que ela nunca tinha imaginando antes.

Ginny olhou pra sua caneca, surpresa de vê-la vazia. Se virando, ela depositou a xícara na pia, Draco fez o mesmo, pensando em quanto tempo ele levara pra perceber que a dele também estava vazia.

"Vamos ter que fazer isso de novo, qualquer dia", Draco disse, sarcasticamente, abrindo a porta da cozinha pra ela.

"Talvez", Ginny respondeu, num tom astuto. Ela o seguiu até a entrada principal, onde ele deu um aceno breve com a mão, e desceu para a Masmorra, enquanto Ginny rapidamente subia para a Torre, não querendo ser pega na madrugada de Halloween.

Na manhã seguinte, Ginny contou à suas amigas sobre o passeio noturno e novamente Maggie as surpreendeu. Ela estava penteando o cabelo, enquanto Ginny e Susan procuravam um motivo pra ele estar agindo de forma tão civilizada.

"Ele gosta de você, esse é o motivo", Maggie disse, chamando a atenção delas. Ginny riu tanto e tão alto, que teve que abotoar a saia duas vezes, porque na primeira tinha pulado um botão.

"Maggie, nossas famílias se odeiam desde sempre. Ele não ia querer ser visto com uma Weasley pobre como eu. E só porque ele não está mais com a Parkinson, não significa que ele não vai encontrar outra puro-sangue pra ficar".

"Você é puro-sangue", Maggie disse, olhando pra Ginny, que estreitou os olhos, confusa.

"E daí? Maggie, ele nunca foi gentil com a gente! Lembra do meu primeiro ano? Lembra da briga que nossos pais tiveram quando estávamos comprando nossos livros? E todos aqueles xingamentos à minha família?".

"O pai dele não está mais aqui. Malfoy nunca o enfrentou, Ginny, você sabe disso. Mas agora, ele é um homem livre. Ele pode fazer o que quiser, quando quiser e com quem quiser", todas no quarto olhavam pra Maggie, que nunca tinha sido tão enérgica com algo antes.

"Maggie, você tem uma quedinha pelo Malfoy?", Susan perguntou bruscamente. Maggie suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

"Não, mas eu vou ficar com o amigo dele, Zabini", Maggie disse, chocando suas amigas, que acharam que ela estava brincando. Muitas meninas diziam que se Malfoy e Zabini tivessem sido sorteados pra Grifinória, então elas teriam os três garotos mais bonitos da escola na mesma casa, o terceiro era Harry.

"Por Merlin, Maggie... o que deu em você?", Ginny perguntou, brigando com a gravata da Grifinória, até Susan ajudá-la.

"Eu só queria que você visse o que eu vejo ou que lesse nas entrelinhas", Maggie disse, fechando seu livro. Ela sorriu para Ginny. "Hoje é o Baile de Halloween, eu aposto que vocês dois vão dançar juntos- -".

"Dançar? Eu e o Malfoy?", Ginny revirou os olhos, pegando a mochila.

"É, Ginny. Eu aposto que vão", Maggie disse, baixinho, enquanto elas desciam a escada.

"O que você quer apostar? Não vai acontecer, Maggie. Eu prometi a Tom uma dança, mas é a única que eu sei que vai acontecer", Ginny acenou para Hermione que estava esperando por Harry na escada dos meninos.

"A aposta? Eu não sei... bem, se eu estiver certa, você vai ter que desenhar algo pra mim, o que acha?", Maggie e Susan sabiam que a maioria dos desenhos de Ginny, ela não mostrava pra ninguém, então essa era uma boa aposta.

"Tudo bem, Maggie. Mas se eu estiver certa, você vai ter que ir falar com Zabini", Ginny viu Maggie corar, mas ela concordou. Elas apertaram as mãos, e foram tomar café, cada uma querendo ganhar da outra. Em mais ou menos 11 horas elas iriam saber quem ganhara.

* * *

N/T: Hum.. eu já mencionei o quão DIFÍCIL é traduzir uma fic? Er... acho que já, ne? T.T

Meninas que lêem e deixam review: OBRIGADAAAA! Luli Potter, Franinha Malfoy, Ella Evans, Tety Potter-Malfoy, EuDy, KarinaC., Bella M. Fouuufas.

E você, que leu até aqui, por favor, clique nesse botãozinho lilás aí embaixo, e me diz o que tá achando :).


	5. Crescer é difícil

5 - Crescer é difícil

Ginny parou na frente do espelho de seu dormitório, vestindo um traje de gala novo pela primeira vez...Um vestido de cor castanha, novo. Suas amigas a ajudaram a arrumar seu cabelo, caindo em cachos até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, e ela teve que admitir, ela gostou. Maggie lembrou Ginny de que adoraria o desenho de um hipogrifo e Ginny disse a ela para começar a pensar no que dizer a Blaise Zabini.

Elas entraram no Salão Principal e o encontraram decorado para o baile à maneira normalmente espetacular de Hogwarts. Abóboras e velas flutuando; os fantasmas das casas esvoaçando acima, as mesas mais próximas às paredes para dar espaço à uma boa pista de dança. A banda estava no canto tocando uma música agitada e muitos estudantes estavam lá, dançando: alguns fantasiados para o Halloween, outros em trajes de gala.

Ginny viu Luna na mesa da Corvinal e foi até ela perguntar como estava indo com Neville; elas tinham combinado de encontrar-se no baile e Luna estava linda em um vestido roxo, seu cabelo trançado caindo pelas suas costas. Elas conversaram um pouco sobre o baile até Neville chegar e Luna se desculpar com Ginny e arrastá-lo até um canto onde eles conversaram discretamente. Ginny conversou com Meredith, uma das colegas de quarto de Luna sobre aulas de Poções quando ela ouviu vozes atrás dela, perto da porta. Ela reconheceu a voz profundamente raivosa de Draco. Fingindo olhar as luzes brilhantes ela ouviu a conversa, juntamente com Meredith que virou para ver o que tinha chamado a atenção de Ginny.

"Draco, escute, eu não sei por que você ainda está bravo..." Pansy dizia, mas Draco a cortou impacientemente com um gesto de mão, afastando a mão dela de seu braço.

"Você não foi ao funeral do meu pai. Foi ELE quem arranjou esse", ele apontou pra ela e depois para si "relacionamento e VOCÊ nem ao menos apareceu!", a voz de Draco estava baixa e raivosa. Ele olhava para baixo já que tinha mais de 1m85 e parecia muito imponente com seu traje verde escuro.

"Eu não pensei que você se importaria! Você não disse uma palavra sobre ele durante O ANO INTEIRO..." Pansy tentou explicar, mas Draco levantou sua mão para que ela se calasse. Agora Ginny os estava assistindo abertamente, assim como alguns corvinais.

"Você deveria ter ido, para apoiar minha família. Mas você só estava pensando em si mesma, como sempre. Me deixe em paz...Nós conversamos bastante sobre isso e você sabe como me sinto. Me. Deixe. Em. Paz!" Draco virou-se e seus olhos encontraram os de Ginny. Ela não tinha ouvido a música agitada mudar para uma lenta até que ele foi até ela, deixando Pansy o encarando, pegou a mão de Ginny e a arrastou atrás dele até a pista.

"Teria sido uma retirada muito melhor se parecesse que eu vim com você por vontade própria" Ginny disse sarcasticamente quando eles pararam na ponta da pista de dança, tirando sua mão da de Draco. Eles ficaram ali por um minuto, Ginny olhando para Draco e Draco olhando para a banda e então para ela. Seu cabelo vermelho estava fluindo livremente por seus ombros, contrastando com o vestido castanho que destacava seus olhos.

"E você irá dançar, por vontade própria?" Draco perguntou com um tom resignado em sua voz e o coração de Ginny parou de bater por um segundo. Ela podia sentir que ele estava contendo a raiva que sentia e pensou que talvez uma dança não traria mal algum. Ela assentiu, ainda não confiando em si mesma para falar, amaldiçoando Maggie em sua mente, imaginando se ela estava assistindo e sorrindo sarcasticamente... se Maggie PUDESSE sorrir sarcasticamente.

Eles andaram pela pista de dança juntando-se ao resto dos estudantes dançando lentamente com seus pares.

Ginny sentiu o braço de Draco ao redor de sua cintura...

Ela viu Harry e Hermione dançando tão perto quanto duas pessoas podem ficar, ainda vestidas...

Ela sentiu a mão de Draco pegar a sua e levá-la ao seu ombro...

Ela viu Ron olhar para ela e sua boca abriu para dizer algo, mas parou quando Ginny balançou a cabeça ligeiramente para ele...

Ela colocou sua mão no ombro esquerdo de Draco e sentiu o tecido sedoso de suas vestes sob sua mão...

Ela viu Samantha girar ligeiramente nos braços de Ron, lhe dando um pequeno sorriso e sinalizando com os polegares para cima, que Ron rapidamente virou para baixo e Samantha o bateu no braço...

Ela sentiu os dedos de Draco espalmados em suas costas, praticamente cobrindo a metade de baixo...

Ginny sorriu quando viu Samantha alcançar e plantar um belo beijo na boca de Ron, o distraindo de Draco e Gina dançando. Essa era a primeira demonstração pública de afeto oficial e Ginny estava feliz que eles finalmente a fizeram.

Draco, percebendo o sorriso de Ginny, girou e olhou por cima de seu ombro. De repente, ela sentiu a mão de Draco apertar a sua, somente um toque, enquanto ele olhava o casal por alguns segundos e então relaxou assim que olhou novamente em direção a ela.

"Ron e uma trouxa. Seu pai deve adorar isso" Draco refletiu, tentando derrubar novamente as defesas dela com a suavidade de sua voz. Os olhos avelãs de Ginny somente se moveram em direção ao rosto dele como se esperasse por algo mais. Ele descansou seu olhar sombrio e ilegível nela e Ginny sentiu algo que ela nunca tinha sentido antes. Não com Dino, nunca com Michael, talvez com Harry? Ela não conseguia recordar no momento... mas Ginny sentia uma vibração em seu coração, o sangue movendo-se rapidamente por todo o seu corpo, e sua pulsação parecia aumentar por conta própria.

"Sim," ela sussurrou, "ele gosta dela." Ginny conseguiu escapar. Ela ainda o encarava, seus olhos não desviaram. Ela nem percebeu Harry cutucando Hermione para olhar para eles; ou o olhar surpreso no rosto de Neville antes de tropeçar no pé de Luna mais uma vez. Recorrendo à sua força de vontade, ela quebrou o concurso de olhares e fixou o olhar em um ponto no ombro dele. "Por que você e Pansy terminaram?", ela perguntou suavemente, seu olhar movendo-se para o casal próximo a ela que se bateu neles. Draco a girou um pouco, fazendo-a ficar de costas para a banda.

"Ela não foi ao funeral, disse algumas frases prontas e palavras escolhidas e eu percebi que com ninguém ditando minha vida eu poderia estar com quem eu quisesse", Ginny sabia que a família de Pansy era uma das poucas famílias de sangue-puro restantes e não se surpreendeu que os Malfoys e os Parkinsons arranjariam o casamento dos dois. Com Lucius fora do caminho e Draco maior de idade, ele estava livre para fazer o que quisesse.

Ginny assentiu, mas não disse que entendia, porque ela realmente não sabia o que era ter sua esposa ou seu marido escolhido para você desde muito jovem.

"Ela está percebendo seus erros um pouco tarde demais", Draco adicionou, vendo-a assentir mais uma vez e então inclinando sua cabeça para olhar para ele.

"Você a amou?", Ginny perguntou timidamente, notando que ele desviou o olhar, para o outro lado do salão, onde Pansy estava emburrada perto da porta com alguns de seus companheiros sonserinos.

Ela sabia que a resposta era "Não"; se fosse "Sim" ele teria dito imediatamente, ao invés disso, ele recuou em sua "Draquisse" e não a respondeu, pelo menos não naquele momento. Ela observou seu olhar ir para Harry e Hermione. Ela tinha seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e eles estavam conversando e sorrindo um para o outro. Harry tinha suas mãos nos quadris dela e podia-se notar uma delas acariciando inconscientemente para cima e para baixo, coberta por seu vestido marrom. Ginny ouviu Draco fazer um barulho com sua garganta.

"Não", foi sua resposta curta e Ginny realmente sentiu muito por ele. Qualquer um que olhasse para Harry poderia ver que ele estava totalmente apaixonado; até mesmo Ron, que estava dançando muito junto a Samantha, que mantinha suas mãos juntas entre eles. Ginny ouviu a banda dizer algo sobre como todos pareciam tão felizes que eles decidiram tocar outra música lenta. Aplausos foram dispersados pelo salão e Draco parou, olhando para ela, sua face sem expressão, mas Ginny sentia que ele estava perguntando se ela queria continuar. Ela percebeu que ele não havia removido seu braço ou sua mão, mas eles continuaram parados enquanto a música começava ao redor deles.

'Agora, isso é um dilema', Ginny pensou consigo mesma.

Se eles parassem aqui e se separassem não haveria nenhum rumor. A maioria das pessoas o viu arrastá-la até a pista e percebeu que ele estava sendo somente o Draco. Mas se ela ficasse, ela sabia que isso levaria as pessoas a encará-los ainda mais, a começar a falar e acima disso tudo isso, Ron ficaria furioso. Ela rapidamente viu o olhar de Ron a encarando friamente do outro lado do salão, quando alguém bloqueou sua visão. Ginny percebeu que não ligava, impulsivamente deu um pequeno passo à frente, seus corpos quase se tocando e sentiu a mão áspera de Draco apertando a sua por um momento, a única emoção que ele demonstrou. Eles começaram a mover-se com a música, mas Ginny não tinha certeza de que canção era; sua pulsação soava tão alto em seus ouvidos que ela tinha certeza que Draco podia senti-la ou ouvi-la. Mais um pouco e ela poderia deitar sua cabeça em seu ombro... um gesto tão íntimo, mas o braço dele não estava ainda apertando o redor de sua cintura, mantendo-na perto dele, íntimo?

Ela se perguntou quando eles tinham se aproximado tanto; certamente suas pernas não estavam encostadas às dele quando eles começaram a dançar...os poucos pensamentos coerentes que ela tinha em sua cabeça voaram pela janela quando a mão dele alcançou seu quadril. Juntos eles encontraram o ritmo da música e ela descobriu que ele era um dançarino muito hábil, movendo-se suavemente pela pista, os quadris balançando juntos, mesmo que nunca tivessem estado em contato antes. Honestamente, ela nunca se sentira assim e tinha certeza de que ele podia sentir o quão nervosa ela estava, apesar de que na luz fraca as pessoas não estavam prestando muita atenção à eles quanto estavam aos seus respectivos pares. Ela podia ouvir a música finalizando e ficou realmente desapontada por estar acabando. Por um segundo ele se segurou à ela, enquanto a música terminava, e cuidadosamente ela deu um passo para trás, sua mão ainda segurando a dele, mas abaixo, na frente dos dois. Ela jurou que nunca tinha visto um olhar como o da face dele, naquele momento; uma mistura de confusão e algo que ela descreveria como enigmático... exatamente o que ela estava sentindo no momento.

"Quer comer alguma coisa?", Draco soltou a mão dela, e ela assentiu, voltando-se rapidamente pra mesa onde ela viu seu irmão se servindo. Draco a escoltou e deu-lhe um prato. De alguma maneira, ele acabou atrás de Rony e sabia que o irmão de Ginny diria algo sobre ele ter dançado com a caçula dos Weasley. Ginny tinha se servido e acenou para Draco ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione pegara seu braço e a arrastou para sua mesa.

Draco endireitou-se, segurando seu prato esperando o comentário enquanto encontrava o olhar azul de Ron o encarando, e sendo Ron mais alto que ele, ele tinha que olhar para cima. Tudo o que Ron queria dizer foi dito naqueles cinco segundos encarando o olhar azul gélido de Draco. Virando-se, ele seguiu Samantha para a mesa dele, onde o resto dos grifinórios estava comendo e rindo.

Ginny viu Ron aproximar-se dela e sentar-se próximo a ela. Ela preparou-se para o que estava por vir, sabendo pelos movimentos de Ron que ele estava bravo e o modo como ele se virou para ela, a encarando por um segundo ou dois antes de falar.

"Tome cuidado", foi tudo o que ele disse e Samantha então cutucou a perna dele sob a mesa. Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram e seu queixo quase foi ao chão, surpresa pelas palavras.

"Ron, eu -", ela começou, mas ele balançou a cabeça, a avisando para não insistir. Ela sorriu para ele, inclinou-se e o beijou no rosto, o fazendo corar. Dumbledore tinha acabado de anunciar que era hora dos Monitores começarem suas rondas, então Ginny se levantou num pulo e saiu pela porta com os outros monitores, abandonando seu prato e encontrando Draco no seu caminho para fora do salão.

Todos os monitores apressaram-se em suas rodas, querendo voltar para o baile. Ginny voltou à mesa da Corvinal depois de dançar com Tom, que não era nem de perto o dançarino que Draco tinha mostrado ser. Ela não tinha visto o Sonserino e estava indo pegar mais suco de abóbora quando sentiu uma mão em seu cotovelo. Virando-se ela encontrou Draco, e sorriu para ele.

"Teve uma ronda tediosa?", Ginny perguntou e Draco assentiu. Ela serviu suco para os dois e deu a ele um copo.

"Fui encurralado pela Pansy e tive que falar com ela; depois achei uns quintanistas se amassando em um armário de vassouras, que foi divertido de atrapalhar".

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça, tomou seu suco e colocou o copo vazio de volta à mesa, o vendo desaparecer, provavelmente para a cozinha. Ela olhou para a pista de dança, vendo seu irmão perto da sacada com Samantha, ambos inclinados conversando. Harry e Hermione já tinham subido e Luna e Neville estavam colados um ao outro na frente da banda, mal se mexendo. Ginny percebeu que queria dançar novamente com Draco; aquela conexão que tinha sentido com ele aquela noite persistia ao redor dela, DENTRO dela, e ela imaginou o que poderia significar. Maggie se regozijara, contando que tinha tomado coragem para falar com Zabini e dançara com ele. Ginny estava feliz pela amiga, mas estava esforçando-se para achar tempo em sua programação para desenhar para ela o hipogrifo que havia pedido.

Ginny olhou para o grupo de estudantes atrás de Draco e viu Pansy a encarando; Ginny sabia que Pansy estava com ciúmes, mas o que ela podia fazer? Todo o fiasco da relação era entre Pansy e Draco, e não ela.

"Ela está parada atrás de mim, não está?", Draco perguntou, tomando seu suco de abóbora. Os olhos de Ginny recuaram de Pansy e pararam no copo nas mãos de Draco.

"Sim, e se olhares matassem, nós dois estaríamos mortos", Ginny respondeu, então sentiu-se sendo levada à pista de dança, dessa vez por vontade própria.

"O que você vai fazer com ela? Ela não parece querer deixá-lo em paz", Ginny perguntou suavemente. Ela sentiu a mão dele segurar a dela e ela aumentou o aperto, percebendo o quão pequena sua mão ficava na dele.

"É o jeito da Pansy; até ELA ter certeza de que não há nada para ser salvo então ela não vai esquecer".

"Muitas garotas são assim".

"Bem, Pansy especialmente. Muito grudenta, possessiva, manipuladora...", Draco explicou.

Ginny interrompeu, "Exatamente como a maioria dos Sonserinos... ao menos as duas últimas características que você mencionou".

Draco afastou-se para olhá-la.

"Não me diga que não é verdade! Ok, diga o nome de um Sonserino que NÃO seja possessivo e manipulador?", Ginny o observou e ela podia dizer que ele estava vendo o arquivo de pessoas em sua cabeça.

"Bem, eu não diria que todos nós temos essas duas características, mas pelo menos uma ou outra", Ginny sentiu ele mover seu braço e puxá-la para perto e dessa vez ela encostou seu rosto no ombro dele, apreciando o olhar sombrio que se passou pelo rosto de Pansy.

"Tudo bem, vou aceitar o argumento", Ginny ficou feliz quando eles se viraram e ela não via mais Pansy. Ela sentiu-se relaxar encostada em Draco, então sentiu as mãos dele movendo-se da parte mais baixa de suas costas e lentamente subindo e descansando entre seus ombros; quase a fazendo arfar alto pelas sensações que isso causara no seu estômago. Ele curvou sua cabeça até seus lábios quase tocarem a orelha de Ginny.

"Nós temos algumas pessoas nos observando", ele sussurrou e Ginny teve um pequeno arrepio, sabendo que ele sentiu pelo modo que sua mão apertou a dela.

"Quem, por exemplo?", ela moveu sua cabeça, assim seus lábios estavam perto de seu ouvido, totalmente ciente de como isso pareceria aos outros.

"Seu irmão, a namorada dele, Pansy, suas colegas de quarto, aquele Tom da sua casa, Longbotton e até mesmo o Professor Dumbledore".

"Deixe que olhem; agora que Voldemort se foi, eles precisam de algo para conversar sobre", Ginny concluiu antes que pudesse se conter. Ele riu suavemente em seu ouvido e ela jurou que aquele era o som mais sexy que ela já tinha ouvido; um novo som para seus ouvidos que refletiu por todo seu corpo. Ela se deu conta de que ele era capaz de causar nela sensações que ela nunca soubera ser capaz de sentir. Sentindo-o endireitar-se, ele moveu sua mão para baixo, fazendo-a fechar seus olhos por um momento. E por algum tempo ela absorveu tudo o que pôde daquele momento. Seu cheiro apimentado, a rigidez de seu corpo, os choques que foram do seu pescoço até seu estômago e voltavam, e o sentimento de segurança que ela nunca pensou que sentiria nos braços de ninguém, muito menos de alguém da Sonserina.

"Está quase na hora de ir", ele disse suavemente, afastando-se e seus olhos analisando o rosto dela como se memorizando suas sardas.

"Ir onde?", Ginny perguntou ciente de que eles tinham parado de dançar, mas ainda estavam abraçados.

"Para nossos quartos", ele explicou.

Sentindo-se idiota por não ter entendido o que ele dissera, ela afastou-se, deixando sua mão cair. "Eu tenho treino amanhã, então é melhor que eu faça minha última ronda logo", Ginny o sentiu guiá-la até a sacada e estava feliz por sentir o vento frio em seu rosto.

"O nosso é mais cedo que o de vocês. Snape pensou que oito da manhã seria uma hora ótima para reservar o campo**", **Draco encostou-se na parede de pedra e obervou o terreno de Hogwarts. Ginny deu alguns passos para longe dele e curvou-se em direção aos trilhos, determinada a controlar seus sentimentos, hormônios e a coloração vermelha em seu rosto.

"O nosso é antes do almoço", Ginny murmurou.

Ouvindo uma voz feminina, ela virou-se e viu Pansy surgir nas sombras da sacada. Draco se desencostou da parede e olhou para ela. Ginny não tinha certeza se ela a tinha visto do outro lado da porta ou não.

"Você é um bastardo, um bastardo rico e bonito e eu espero que você apodreça no inferno pelo o que você fez", ela apontou no rosto dele e ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, a empurrando.

"Pansy, acabou. Você nunca me amou, eu nunca amei você. Nós estamos livres para partir pra outra, então faça isso ao invés de envergonhar a si mesma", Draco olhou na direção de Ginny, que estava de costas à varanda. Pansy finalmente percebeu que eles não estavam sozinhos.

"Eu vejo que você não perdeu tempo nenhum partindo pra outra. Muito fácil ter alguém que está abaixo de você, não é?", Pansy sibilou, ainda mantendo o olhar na direção de Ginny.

"Acho que o modo que você está agindo está abaixo de qualquer um. Saia daqui, antes que eu te jogue pela sacada", Draco disse levemente, mas suas mãos estavam grudadas ao lado de seu corpo e Ginny podia ver que ele estava se contendo. Como se alguém a tivesse feito andar, Ginny saiu das sombras, passou por Pansy, parou ao lado de Draco e encaixou sua mão no braço dele.

"Eu achava que Sonserinos não precisavam implorar, Pansy", Ginny disse calmamente, fazendo Pansy virar-se fazendo uma espécie de rosnado e sair rapidamente da sacada. Ginny tirou sua mão do braço de Draco.

"Ótimo comentário", Draco disse, sua voz expressando um tom de respeito e Ginny assentiu, ouvindo Dumbledore anunciar que era hora de retirar-se para as Salas Comunais e que os Monitores precisavam fazer uma última ronda. Ginny se virou e encontrou Draco logo atrás dela, as mãos em seus bolsos, estudando-na abertamente.

"O quê?", Ginny levantou a cabeça e lançou um olhar desconfiado.

"Eu nunca pensei que veria um Weasley enfrentando um Parkison", ele disse lentamente.

"Eu daria uma surra nela se eu precisasse. Ter seis irmãos mais velhos te ensina muitas coisas", Ginny disse com raiva, pensando sobre Pansy e como ela não desistia de Draco, não o deixava em paz.

"Eu aposto que sim. Eu tenho visto de perto isso… e eles, obviamente, ensinaram Granger como dar um soco, também", Draco disse. Ginny sentiu um pouco de remorso por um segundo então percebeu que ele estava brincando quando disse isso.

"Vamos, vamos fazer com que todos se recolham para seus dormitórios**",** Ginny caminhou pelo Salão Principal e eles seguiram os estudantes saindo. Tocando seu braço levemente, ele se virou e foi em direção às escadas para as masmorras, enquanto Ginny subia as escadas para a torre da Grifinória, flagrando seu irmão se amassando com Samantha. Ginny falou pra eles arrumarem um quarto, então entrou em sua sala comunal e subiu as escadas para o dormitório, encontrando Maggie saindo do banheiro.

"Você venceu", Ginny disse enquanto colocava seu pijama.

"Eu venci, mas você com certeza parecia estar se divertindo", Maggie disse inocentemente, subindo em sua cama.

"Maggie tem razão, Ginny. Você admitindo isso ou não, tem algo acontecendo aí", Susan ecoou, acenando com a mão e apagando a luz já que todos já estavam em suas camas.

"Talvez", foi tudo o que Ginny se permitiria dizer e depois de se arrumar e se virar, ela caiu em um sono pesado, sendo acordada horas depois por um Bichento insistente.

* * *

"Bichento, você está me irritando!", Ginny tentou tirá-lo da cama, pensando como ele conseguiu chegar ao seu quarto. Ele estava miando para ela, então Ginny relutantemente se levantou e estremeceu. 

"Espera aí gato, vou me vestir bem rápido, e aí levo você de volta pro quarto da Hermione", ela sussurrou e entrou rapidamente em suas roupas de baixo, jeans e um suéter. Ela escorregou seus pés para dentro de seus sapatos e quando abriu a porta o gato desceu pelas escadas. Olhando ao redor, Ginny encontrou Ron e ficou momentaneamente confusa.

"Ron?", Ginny andou até Ron que estava vindo do quarto de Hermione.

"Chame o Harry. Há algo de errado com Hermione – cólicas, sangue, algo", Ron a carregava e parecia em pânico. Imediatamente ela correu pelas escadas e entrou no quarto de Harry. Somente três camas possuíam protuberâncias nelas e ela rapidamente achou Harry, deitado de lado, seus óculos no criado-mudo ao seu lado. Ela correu até ele e balançou seu ombro; ele se virou sonolentamente, era a epítome de como um adolescente se parece sendo acordado após poucas horas de sono.

"O quê?", ele a olhou com os olhos semi-cerrados "Ginny?", sua voz soou alarmada enquanto ele se sentava na cama, os lençóis caindo de seu tórax nu.

"É Hermione", Ginny desviou seus olhos do peito nu de Harry e afastou-se, agradecida por ele estar usando partes de baixo. "O Ron está levando-a pra enfermaria", ela o seguiu pela porta, ele vestiu uma camiseta e Ginny pegou seus óculos, entregando a ele. Trotando atrás dele para acompanhá-lo, ela o seguiu, com o coração na garganta para a enfermaria, vendo os primeiros estudantes acordados tomando café da manhã. Entrando em um estouro na Enfermaria, Harry parou um momento até achar Ron no fim do corredor.

Ginny viu Harry ir até seu irmão e Samantha, então o viu apontar para um leito fechado pelas cortinas. Harry entrou lá e Ginny viu o olhar de Ron a encontrar perto da porta. Ele começou a caminhar até ela e ela o encontrou na metade do caminho, o abraçando.

"Madame Pomfrey tem bastante certeza de que ela está perdendo o bebê", ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e Ginny o apertou forte, sentindo lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. Ela estava parcialmente ciente de Samantha abraçando os dois e eles permaneceram assim, abraçando uns aos outros tentando controlar as emoções para serem fortes para seus dois melhores amigos. Abraçarem-se por alguns minutos os ajudou a se acalmar e lado a lado eles caminharam lentamente pelo corredor, em tempo de ver Harry fora das cortinas fazendo perguntas a Madame Pomfrey.

Ron apoiou uma mão no ombro de Harry quando Madame Pomfrey explicou que muito provavelmente ela teria perdido o bebê e o segurou quando Harry virou-se cegamente para longe da curandeira. Ginny colocou suas mãos em sua boca e Samantha sentou na cama sinalizando para Ron levar Harry para sentar ao lado dela. Ginny não sabia o que era o pior: Hermione perdendo o bebê ou Harry soluçando como se tivesse perdido o melhor amigo. Ginny encontrou uma cadeira a alguns metros deles e desmoronou nela, enterrando seu rosto em suas mãos. Ela ouviu Ron sugerir baixinho para Harry, que eles fossem dar uma volta, e ela os ouviu se levantarem da cama. Olhando para cima, Harry encontrou o olhar dela, que alcançou a mão dele e a apertou, ele retribuiu e seguiu Ron porta afora, sua postura de um homem derrotado. Lentamente, Ginny e Samantha seguiram os garotos, mas ao invés de irem lá fora, elas foram se vestir apropriadamente e tentar comer algo.

* * *

Draco guiou seu time para fora da escola, bocejando juntamente com seus colegas de time. 

"Treinos de manhã cedo são uma droga", Goyle resmungou e todos concordaram.

Fechando a porta depois de o último do seu time ter saído do castelo, ele caminhou atrás deles vizualizando a rotina de treino em sua mente.

Um ponto vermelho a frente no caminho chamou sua atenção e ele viu Ron Weasley sentado em uma pedra, falando com Potter, parecendo conversar concentrados. Quando iam chegando mais perto ele podia ouvir seu time à sua frente discutindo sobre Potter estar lá fora naquela manhã fria usando apenas uma camiseta. Ele olhou para os dois grifinórios, e viu um olhar tão derrotado no rosto de Potter e um assassino de Weasley que mandou seu time calar a boca e continuar andando, sabendo que o quer que tivesse acontecido a Harry Potter era provavelmente uma das coisas mais tristes que ele já passara. Franzindo o cenho, ele caminhou, mandando seu time continuar andando, imaginando o que poderia ter causando tamanho olhar derrotado no rosto de Potter.

O dia passou devagar enquanto os sonserinos terminavam seu treino e dirigiam-se para dentro para tomar banho. Harry conseguiu convencer Ron e Ginny a treinar o time em seu lugar, pois ele ficaria ao lado de Hermione. Ginny nunca viu Harry perder um treino por sua própria vontade antes e estava deveras impressionada com como ele protegia Hermione.

Ginny tentava se manter concentrada no treino, mas continuava com sua mente dentro do castelo. Ron gritara com ela para ela prestar atenção, mas não em sua voz raivosa usual que ele usaria antes. Ginny tentava com força manter seus pensamentos no quadribol, mas sua concentração nunca durava muito. O pensamento de sua amiga na enfermaria sempre voltava; visões de Harry soluçando nos ombros de Ron, algo que ela nunca pensou que veria e ela sentiu que aquilo a assustou imensamente; ver ele perder o controle daquela maneira. Ela brevemente imaginou como Ron se sentia, apoiando seu melhor amigo enquanto ele estava derrotado.

Durante uma de suas divagações ela não notou que voou no caminho de uma goles. Ginny foi atingida de lado, caindo de sua vassoura e atingindo o chão em uma batida pesada. Olhando para o céu ela viu o rosto de Ron, juntamente com o do Dino aparecer sobre ela, Samantha veio correndo e juntou-se ao conjunto de rostos na sua linha de visão. Ela não conseguia responder suas perguntas imediatamente, porque lhe faltava o ar para respirar.

"Ginny?" Dino perguntou timidamente.

"Tô bem..." Ginny respirou, mexendo estranhamente seus braços e pernas, contraindo-se enquanto movia seu pescoço.

"Dino, assuma enquanto eu levo minha irmã até a enfermaria. Samantha, eu volto já. Deveria ter deixado você lá com Hermione", Ron resmungou, levantando-a sem nenhum esforço.

"Ron, eu estou ótima. Coloque-me no chão", Ginny empurrou seu peito, sentindo seus braços afrouxarem ao redor dela.

"Pare", Ron chutou uma golese anunciou que ele voltaria em um minuto e que Dino estava assumindo.

"Ron, por favor", Ginny esforçou-se para descer.

"Olha, Ginny, você não está fazendo nada aqui. Me deixe levar você até a Madame Pomfrey e você também pode checar como a Hermione está, ok?", ele pediu gentilmente, deixando aparecer as razões subliminares por levá-la. Ginny suspirou, mas insistiu que ele a pusesse no chão, e então ela massageou a própria nuca. Por alguns minutos nenhum dos dois disse nada enquanto andavam lado a lado, Ginny tirando ligeiramente a mão de Ron de seu ombro.

"Você acha que eles ficarão bem?", Ginny perguntou, parando um pouco para descansar. Ron mexeu-se para pegá-la no colo novamente, mas ela balançou a cabeça.

"A longo prazo, sim. Agora... eu acho que nós devemos estar lá pra eles", Ron encostou-se na mesma pedra que ele e Harry haviam sentado mais cedo naquele dia.

"Quando você se tornou tão responsável?", Ginny perguntou, olhando para seu irmão mais velho, que observava a cabana de Hagrid.

"Eu acho que desde noite passada", Ron respondeu de uma maneira que Ginny não tinha certeza se ele estava brincando ou não.

"O quê?", Ginny questionou, estudando sua expressão.

Ela teve uma visão repentina dele e de Samantha no corredor e deles entrando na Sala Comunal; então a percepção começou a afundar na parte em que RON estava no quarto da HERMIONE, que ela dividia com SAMANTHA, naquela manhã. A verdade bateu nela e ela teve que se sentar. "Ohh...", ela fez um barulho que Ron quase não ouviu. Os olhos de Ron encontraram os de Ginny e ela sorriu para ele.

"Você realmente a ama", isso foi um comentário sobre Samantha. Ron assentiu e corou, a famosa vermelhidão Weasley, olhando para seus pés. "Eu estou realmente feliz por você; mas por favor eu NÃO estou pronta para ser tia", Ginny brincou, vendo uma sombra de um sorriso passar pelo seu rosto.

"Sim, bem, vivenciando toda essa", o braço de Ron apontou para o castelo "coisa com Harry e Hermione, eu também não quero que você seja", Ron ajudou Ginny a se levantar, que estava ficando bem cansada e não podia andar muito rápido, o que frustrou Ron porque ele precisava voltar ao treino. Ignorando os protetos insistentes de Ginny de que ela estava ótima, ele a levantou no colo de novo. Ginny pôs um braço ao redor de seus ombros, observando o perfil do irmão. Ele tinha crescido tanto nos últimos seis meses, passando de 1,85m, barba cobrindo seu rosto se ele não se barbeasse todo dia, e agora ele tinha uma namorada séria. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ela ouviu uma voz familiar falar seu sobrenome. Ron parou e Ginny desviou sua atenção do rosto do irmão, viu que eles estavam quase no castelo e Draco estava sentado nos degraus da entrada.

"Me coloque no chão, Ron", Ginny sibilou em seu ouvido, mas Ron a ignorou.

"Malfoy", Ron disse, cumprimentando-o; a primeira palavra que Ginny o ouviu dizer a Draco durante muito tempo. Ginny viu Draco erguer uma sobrancelha para ela e percebeu que ele, ao olhar pra suas vestes cheias de grama e a mão na nuca, entendera o que havia acontecido.

"Precisa ser escoltada para a enfermaria?", Draco perguntou, tranqüilamente.

Ginny pôde sentir Ron hesitar e ela não argumentou, temendo que Ron dissesse algo que arruinasse esse momento quase civilizado entre Grifinória e Sonserina.

Ron soltou sua irmã e ela firmou-se segurando em seu braço, a mão movendo de seu pescoço até seu quadril, sentindo pontadas de dor ali também. Fora a primeira vez que ela caira de sua vassoura e ela não tinha idéia de como Harry e Ron sobreviviam das alturas das quais eles tinham caído.

Além de sua dorela podia sentir a luta interna de seu irmão – ele deveria confia-la a Draco?

E ela sentiu uma luta interna em Draco também – ser civilizado não era algo que vinha naturalmente e os Weasleys sabiam disso, mas eles aceitariam essa oferta? Ela estava no meio, como uma mercadoria de barganha, e isso, na verdade, a agradou.

"Ok", Ron aceitou relutantemente. Ele virou-se para Ginny e disse "Eu voltarei depois do treino". Ron acenou para Draco, virou-se e comandou "Accio vassoura". Ele esperou três segundos para a vassoura chegar à sua mão então voou para o campo. Draco pegou o braço dela, que estava encostada na parede de pedra.

"Devo tirá-la do chão e carregá-la nos braços também?", Draco perguntou suavemente, segurando seu braço enquanto ela subia as escadas. Ela tropeçou e a mão de Draco a apertou firmemente, a puxando para si. 'Eu acho que você já me tirou', Ginny pensou, mas não disse.

"Muito engraçado", Ginny resmungou sarcasticamente, então soltou um granhido quando ele a levantou em seus braços.

"Eu posso andar", Ginny empurrou o tórax dele, mas foi ignorada enquanto ele dizia "alohomora" para a porta e passava por ela. A verdade é que Ginny não se importava de ser carregada. Não somente por estar ferida, mas ela estava levemente interessada em como os braços dele ficavam sob suas pernas e ao redor de suas costas. Ela o viu de perto, tão de perto que pela primeira vez ela podia ver como seus cílios eram grandes; que seus olhos tinham um tom de azul único. E ela pensou que se ela movesse sua cabeça pra frente só um pouquinho ela poderia... ela nem terminou esse pensamento e sua cabeça já olhava para frente.

"Nunca imaginei você caindo de sua vassoura, ou sendo atingida por qualquer coisa", Draco virou no corredor para passar pelo Salão Principal, onde os alunos estavam começando a almoçar, em direção à enfermaria.

"Minha mente estava em outro lugar", Ginny murmurou, sentindo os braços dele apertarem seus ombros enquanto ele ordenou silenciosamente as portas da enfermaria se abrirem. Madame Pomfrey olhou de sua mesa e os dois podiam ver a surpresa cruzar seu olhar antes da face profissional tomar o lugar.

"Sr. Malfoy, Srta Weasley. O que os traz aqui?", ela os guiou ao espaço entre as camas e sinalizou para que ele a deitasse na cama oposta à de Harry e Hermione. Ginny viu que as cortinas estavam abertas; Harry estava encostado em sua cadeira, os observando, uma mão apoiada na cabeça de Hermione enquanto ela dormia.

"Caí da minha vassoura", Ginny sentiu a mão de Draco em seu braço por um momento e ela corou assim que encontrou seu olhar.

"Você tá bem?", uma voz cansada disse do outro lado do recinto e Draco olhou na direção, visivelmente surpreso por ver Harry e Hermione lá.

"Sim, Harry. Ron insistiu que eu viesse aqui, mas me passou pro Malfoy no meio do caminho", Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Ela está tão "bem", que não pode andar normalmente", Draco jogou-se em uma cadeira perto da cama de Ginny, registrando outra surpresa na mente de Ginny.

"Como estava o treino?", Harry perguntou suavemente e andou até o pé da cama de Ginny, cuidando para não ficar no caminho de Madame Pomfrey. Ginny livrou-se das vestes de treino, sentido Draco a ajudar a puxar um braço para fora da luva.

Ginny respondeu a Harry depois de fazer a lista de seus ferimentos para Madame Pomfrey. Ela olhou sua amiga adormecida e sentiu a tristeza inundá-la.

"Como está Hermione?", Ginny perguntou calmamente. Harry segurou as barras de metal no pé da cama e olhou por cima de seu ombro.

"Dormindo; exausta", ele respondeu, sendo vago por causa de Draco, que estava sentado ali. Ginny contraiu-se enquanto era cutucada no quadril, praticamente pulando da cama.

"Sente. Deixe-me terminar".

"Estou tentando", Ginny jogou um braço sobre seus olhos, sentindo-se muito estúpida, por desapontar seu time.

Ela era uma mistura de emoções, parecia que alguém tinha enfiado uma colher nela e agitado raiva, misturada com tristeza pelo o que aconteceu a Harry e a Hermione; um sentimento de vazio porque ela tinha desapontado seu time no treino; e nervosismo porque Draco não ia embora. Ginny arfou quando sentiu mãos apalpando seu pescoço, então Madame Pomfrey disse que ela voltaria com algumas poções e uma pomada para suas feridas. Arrastando as cortinas ao redor de sua cama, ela disse a Ginny para mudar para um avental enquanto ela ia buscar seus suprimentos.

Lentamente Ginny tirou suas roupas e colocou o avental da enfermaria, abotoando-o na frente. Ela ouviu Harry conversando com Hermione, então a voz baixa de Hermione.

"Você está ok, Gin?", Hermione perguntou numa voz cansada, seus olhos escuros fixos em Draco do outro lado. Sabiamente, ele ficou em silêncio, e desviou seu olhar.

"Eu viverei", Ginny disse de trás das cortinas. "Você?".

"Também", Hermione ecoou.

"Pronta, Srta Weasley?", Madame Pomfrey balançou uma bandeja em uma mão e segurou a cortina, então a puxou. Ela deu a Ginny uma pomada para a dor e disse que voltaria com a poção para curar a lesão muscular.

"Precisa de ajuda?", Draco perguntou e Ginny virou seu corpo todo para olhá-lo, sentindo a dor em seu pescoço mover para todos os músculos que ela tinha lá. Ele estava esticado, as longas pernas cruzadas em sua frente, mãos espalmadas em seu estômago. Madame Pomfrey estava atrás das cortinas com Hermione e ela podia ouvir o murmúrio baixo de conversa. Suspirando, ela atirou a pomada no colo dele e juntou no alto seus cabelos, contraindo-se aolevantar seus ombros.

Draco sentou na ponta de sua cama, sua perna apertada contra a dela enquanto ele passava um pouco do remédio em sua mão e começou a esfregar no pescoço dela.

'Oh, meu Merlin, isso é ótimo', Ginny pensou e fechou seus olhos, adorando a sensação dos dedos dele esfregando em seu pescoço. Ele estava passando do topo até a base do pescoço e Ginny quase soltou a mão que estava segurando seu cabelo para cima porque ela sentiu-se tão relaxada. Ela não tinha certeza se era o medicamento ou somente ele esfregando seu pescoço e estando tão perto, mas ela não iria reclamar. Madame Pomfrey voltou, viu que tudo estava sob controle e foi para seu escritório.

Draco descansou sua mão no ombro de Ginny e ela deixou seu cabelo cair, lembrando que ela precisava esfregar remédio em seu quadril também.

"Melhor?", Draco perguntou, sua voz perto de seu ouvido e ela assentiu, sentindo-se muito relaxada somente com uma dor no quadril. Ela jurou sentir ele tocar seu cabelo antes de levantar e voltar para sua cadeira. Ginny pediu a ele para fechar as cortinas enquanto ela cuidava do seu quadril e sem um comentário ele fez o que ela pediu.

* * *

N/T: Ok, eu preciso dizer algumas coisas. Primeiro, eu agradeço as reviews (Nanda, Luli Potter, Amandita Diggory, Nadeshiko Amamya, Karolinne H, EuDy, Mila Fawkes, Franinha Malfoy, Giu), obrigada! Segundo, eu perdi os arquivos que tinha vários dos próximos capítulos traduzidos. Vocês podem imaginar o QUÃO motivada eu fiquei em começar tudo de novo. Tá aí a terceira coisa que eu tenho que falar: agora a tradução é uma parceria minha com a Giuliana, também conhecida como KitsuneG (leiam a songfic dela! A música é TÃO Harry que assusta O.O). O link tá no meu profile. Inclusive foi ela quem traduziu esse, então os créditos são dela, eu só betei. Obrigada meninas e, por favor, REVIEW! n.n 


	6. Deixa Nevar!

Cap 6 – Deixa nevar!

O mês de Novembro correu quase sem grandes acontecimentos, e Ginny terminara o desenho de Maggie, que o havia pendurado orgulhosamente no dormitório.

Ginny ficara sabendo que seu irmão Charlie havia se casado escondido com uma garota chamada Katharine e eles estavam esperando o primeiro filho para Abril. Gui e Fleur planejavam se casar em Julho, logo após o fim do ano escolar. Sua mãe também contara que os gêmeos estavam saindo com jogadoras já formadas da Grifinória, o que fez todo mundo rir, só de imaginar Fred e Jorge pegando qualquer garota!

Ginny havia conversado com Draco, mas nada demais. Algumas vezes ela o via quando saía de Poções, e ele entrava. Uma vez ela perguntou como estava indo com Pansy e ele disse que ela havia encontrado um novo parceiro de amassos, e Ginny concluiu que aquilo deveria ser bom para Draco. Toda vez que ela o via, ou ouvia alguém mencionar o nome dele, seu coração batia um pouco mais rápido, e ela sabia que de alguma forma sentia uma queda por ele, como suas colegas de quarto haviam dito. Ela nunca disse aquilo em voz alta, e achou que escondia o fato muito bem.

Hermione se recuperava e estava de volta à rotina de estudar para a escola e os NIEM's. Ela estava animada com o passeio marcado, naquele final de semana, para Hogsmead. No sábado, no café da manhã, elas estavam discutindo sobre os novos vestidos que esperavam comprar.

"Vocês estão indo para Hogsmead hoje comprar novos vestidos?", Harry perguntou à Ginny, Luna, Samantha e Hermione, enquanto colocava alguns ovos no prato.

"Com certeza! Esse é o nosso último ano e nós pretendemos ficar liindas pra vocês, rapazes!", Hermione disse com um olhar de lado para Harry, que estava muito ocupado comendo para perceber qualquer coisa.

"Ginny, você vai com alguém?", Luna perguntou, enquanto tomava um gole do suco de abóbora. Ginny deu de ombros e pousou a faca na mesa.

"Bem, quatro caras diferentes me chamaram e eu sei que pelo menos três deles querem apenas. annh... humm... se divertirem comigo", Ginny revirou os olhos quando Ron a encarou. "Então eu acho que quando a pessoa certa me perguntar, eu vou saber. Se não, eu vou sozinha. Não tenho problema algum com isso", Ginny disse, confiante.

"E o Malfoy?", Harry perguntou, casualmente.

"Quê que tem ele?", Ginny encontrou o olhar de Harry.

"Ele te convidou?", Harry pressionou, sentindo Ron ficar tenso ao seu lado.

"E por que ele convidaria?", Ginny perguntou, irritada.

"Eu achei que ele fosse te convidar, porque você dançou com ele no Halloween e ele parece ser civilizado com você. Podia ser uma boa forma de acabar com a barreira Sonserina/Grifinória!", Harry piscou para ela, e então se desviou do morango que ela havia jogado nele.

"Bem, eu acho que ele vai com alguém da própria casa. Eu sei que a Pansy está saindo com outro cara, então ela não está mais no pé dele. Fora isso eu não sei muito sobre… bem, sobre qualquer outra coisa relacionada a ele", Ginny respondeu, tentando soar entediada, mas a idéia de ir ao baile com ele fez seu estômago se contorcer – mas de uma maneira boa, e ela realmente não queria deixar ninguém saber daquilo.

Depois do café da manhã, todos os estudantes que iriam para Hogsmead se encontraram fora do castelo. Ginny não tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar um vestido novo, então o que usara no ano anterior teria que funcionar. Ela esperava ajudar Hermione, Luna e Samantha a escolherem seus próprios vestidos.

O vento estava bastante gelado e Ginny se aproximou das garotas enquanto esperavam até todos estarem ali para o passeio. Ginny se virou, ficando de costas para a corrente de vento, e viu Draco andando em direção a eles, conversando animadamente com alguém da Sonserina que ela conhecia de vista, mas não pelo nome. Ele olhou para ela enquanto passava por ela e por um momento seus olhares se prenderam. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e ele pareceu que ia perguntar algo, quando a Professora McGonagall mandou todo mundo descer para o vilarejo. Ginny se virou e seguiu Luna e seus amigos através dos portões.

Uma hora mais tarde, Ginny havia sido coagida a experimentar vestidos, depois de ter firmemente negado. Hermione encontrara um para ela, que todas gostaram, e Luna se apaixonara por outro. Samantha usaria um dos que trouxera e, como um presente de Natal para Ginny, todas juntaram dinheiro para lhe comprar um novo vestido.

Ginny estava parada no provatório, olhando para o longo vestido azul escuro de manga longa que ela experimentara.

"Como está indo aí?", perguntou Samantha, enfiando a cabeça pela cortina.

"Eu não gosto desse", Ginny se virou, franzindo o cenho.

"Deixa a gente ver!", Luna disse, no meio da loja. Ginny levantou um pouco a longa calda e seguiu Samantha para fora, e parou onde as garotas estavam. Todas concordaram que não ficava bem nela e a mandaram de volta para experimentar outro. Era o terceiro que ela experimentava, mas este fez o queixo de Ginny cair.

Era uma cor singular de verde, que parecia mudar quando ela se mexia. Ela sentia o tecido macio descer justo até os quadris, e se soltar até sua panturrilha. Ginny se deu conta de que a única coisa que o sustentava era seu busto, onde o vestido ficava mais justo. Samantha enfiou a cabeça pela cortina novamente e seus olhares se encontraram no espelho. Ginny se virou e saiu novamente, para escutar os ooohs e aaahs de suas amigas. Ela olhou sua imagem no espelho, pensando que ela parecia uma pessoa totalmente diferente naquele vestido.

O que ela não se deu conta foi que alguém mais também a observava.

Draco havia entrado na loja, coincidentemente, quando ela provava os vestidos. Samantha o tinha feito ficar escondido, sabendo que Ginny se recusaria a experimentar qualquer coisa se o visse na loja. Ele assistira com fascínio genuíno Ginny experimentar os dois primeiros vestidos, se perguntando por quanto tempo as garotas agüentavam aquilo. Mas quando ela surgiu com o terceiro vestido, ele prendera a respiração. Ele não planejara observá-la, nem planejara sentir um calor percorrer seu corpo, como nunca sentira antes. Ela. Estava. Linda. Ele até queria se levantar e ir até lá dizer algo, mas ela havia se virado e voltado para se trocar. Silenciosamente ele saiu da loja, esquecendo de comprar suas próprias vestes, e se juntou a Zabini para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada.

* * *

Encontrar um lugar para se sentar sem interrupções foi difícil para Ginny. Após terminar o dever de casa, ela pegou seu caderno de rascunho e lápis, e tudo o que queria era se sentar para desenhar. A biblioteca estava cheia de quinto e sétimo-anistas estudando; o Salão Principal estava sendo decorado para o feriado de Natal. Ginny se encostou à grade, olhando para a ampulheta com os pontos das casas. Agora que Harry não estava mais perdendo pontos daqueles professores-que-não-devem-ser-nomeados, eles estavam na frente, seguidos de perto pela Lufa-Lufa. Ela viu um elfo tirando o pó das ampulhetas e teve a idéia de escapar para a cozinha. Os elfos domésticos a deixariam sozinha e já que ela não teria rondas naquela noite, ela poderia ficar lá por horas. O jantar havia acabado; Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam estudando, Samantha estava escrevendo algo, suas colegas de quarto estavam respondendo algum quiz da "Bruxa Semanal" e ela havia visto Malfoy brevemente naquela manhã, que reclamava do quanto ele teria que estudar, então ela nem tentou localizá-lo. Ginny andou rapidamente através das portas e desceu as escadas até a cozinha, feliz de encontrar o lugar limpo e livre de elfos domésticos. 

Sentando à mesa, ela abriu o caderno de rascunho e começou a trabalhar num rascunho de Draco que ela havia começado naquele verão. Ela virou a cadeira, de forma que pudesse se encostar na parede e puxou uma cadeira para as pernas, se espreguiçando, e apoiou o caderno nas pernas, vasculhando a memória para desenhá-lo.

Antes que notasse, uma hora havia se passado e Dobby havia trazido chocolate quente e biscoitos. Ela beliscava, de vez em quando tirando migalhas de cima do caderno e observando seu desenho. Ela havia terminado a árvore, e o rosto dele, mas até aquele momento ele não tinha pernas e um braço ainda não tinha sido desenhado. Ela deixou a mente vagar enquanto trabalhava na sombra do corpo dele. Muitas pessoas tinham ido perguntá-la se eles dois estavam saindo. Ela havia dito que NÃO, mas percebeu que muitas meninas haviam começado a olhá-lo com outros olhos. Ele estava menos rude, não falava mal de mais ninguém e era quase agradável estar perto dele… a menos que você fosse Pansy. Ela ainda conseguia irritá-lo, por puro prazer. Levantando os olhos do desenho, ao escutar algo, Ginny percebeu que estava nevando. Ela fechou o caderno, apoiou os joelhos na mesa e olhou para fora, observando a fraca luz da lua. 'Hermione vai ficar tão animada', Ginny pensou, tocando a vidraça quando um floco de neve caiu ali e depois derreteu. Ela se virou e pegou suas coisas, correndo até a Torre, ansiosa para contar a Hermione o novo boletim do tempo… sabendo que aquele final de semana ia ser repleto de guerras de bola de neve.

E Ginny estava certa… naquele sábado de manhã, os estudantes se amontoaram do lado de fora do castelo, e construíram vários tipos de fortes, e de bolas de neve. No grupo de Ginny, o jogo era meninos _versus_ meninas e logo ela percebeu que não eram páreas para os meninos. Ao esbarrar em Malfoy na pausa para ir ao banheiro, ele entrou no time de Harry e Ron, que tentavam capturar as meninas. Ginny tentava fugir da perseguição de Ron, mas não era párea para a velocidade dele. Ele a enfrentava até ela conseguir se livrar das cócegas que ele fazia, e fugir para o forte das meninas. Agora ela tinha Ron e Draco atrás dela e se encontrou novamente no chão; Ron prendendo suas pernas e Draco, seus braços.

Ginny tentava escapar das garras de Ron, até que ele decidiu correr atrás da namorada, que jogara uma bola de neve nele, e rapidamente Draco estava sentado em suas pernas, olhando para ela, e então sorriu.

"De alguma forma você conseguiu jogar neve no meu suéter, então o que eu devo fazer sobre isso?", ele moveu as mãos, de forma que agora só uma segurava ambas as mãos de Ginny, sobre sua cabeça, e a outra ele levou até a barriga dela. Ela tentou se mover, mas ele era pesado e ela não conseguia sair. Ele flexionou os dedos e ela se dissolveu em risadas.

"Pára, pára!", ela riu, se contorcendo debaixo dele, sem se dar conta de que suas pernas estavam dobradas, seu pé firmemente preso ao chão. Ela o sentiu interromper o movimento com os dedos, mas a mão continuava na sua cintura, numa ameaçadora posição. Ela pulou quando ele moveu levemente a mão, um sorriso largo se espalhando pelo rosto dele.

"Sente cócegas, então? Nunca teria imaginado isso de você, Weasley".

"Minha única fraqueza", ela respondeu, agora se dando conta da posição deles.

'Oh, meu Deus… se Ron voltar agora e me ver desse jeito…', ela pensou para si mesma, mesmo que pudesse ouvi-lo gritar com Harry sobre alguma bola de neve que o atingira. 'Não deixe que ninguém nos veja, não deixe que ninguém volte, não deixe que ele se mova'. Ginny tinha esses pensamentos enquanto olhava para ele, e seus olhos se encontraram. Ginny se deu conta de que a mão dele estava agora entrelaçada aos seus dedos, sobre sua cabeça, e a mão que estava na sua cintura estava agora apoiada na neve, ao lado dela. Ginny o sentiu se mexer levemente, balanceando seu peso, e ela teve a impressão de ter perdido o fôlego.

Ela não queria nada além de que ele a beijasse, e naquele momento era seu único pensamento. Ela ouvia a pulsação forte nos ouvidos, e todo o barulho ao redor havia se silenciado em sua mente. Ela só estava realmente consciente do quão parado ele estava, de como ele estava em cima dela, e de quanto tempo eles poderiam ainda se encarar. Ela abriu a boca pra dizer algo, algo esperto como 'Sai de cima de mim!', ou 'Me levanta!'; ela podia até mesmo derrubá-lo com suas pernas que agora estavam livres, mas tudo que ela disse a surpreendeu ainda mais do que se encontrar naquela posição.

"Draco-", ela murmurou, e foi tudo que ele precisou para seus lábios encontrarem os dela, mandando ondas de calor através do seu corpo. Ginny fechou os olhos, saboreando a frieza dos lábios dele nos seus. Era uma carícia suave nos lábios dela, e a mão dele segurando a sua; ela a apertou levemente, de volta, e moveu seus lábios sob os dele, sentindo-os se aquecer rapidamente, enquanto se moviam sobre os seus. Ele moveu o peso do corpo da mão, para o cotovelo, de forma que seu corpo pressionava o dela, e ela desejou que não existissem tantas camadas de roupa entre eles.

Ginny o sentiu se afastar quando alguém gritou o nome dela. Ele ofereceu uma mão para ajudá-la a se levantar, suas bochechas tão vermelhas quanto as dela. Sem dizer nada, eles ficaram parados, apenas para serem atingidos por duas bolas de neve, quebrando o clima, e a guerra continuara, até todos estarem ensopados, com frio e fome.

Depois da guerra de neve, Ginny estava tremendo, mas exultante. Seus amigos estavam caminhando à sua frente, no campo que já estava repleto de estudantes, enquanto ela e Draco ficavam mais pra trás, e ele fazia algum feitiço para secar as luvas. Ginny retirou as suas e as guardou no bolso, pensando em secá-las depois. Esfregando as mãos para esquentá-las, Ginny se pegava lembrando do beijo repetidamente. O olhar no rosto dele provavelmente era igual ao dela quando eles chegaram ao castelo, e ele olhou para ela. Ele parou ao pé da escada que ela subia todos os dias para ir para a Torre da Grifinória, e ela parou ao seu lado, deixando alguns primeiro-anistas passarem correndo entre eles.

"Eu provavelmente deveria te agradecer por não ter me lançado uma maldição", Draco disse, segurando as luvas numa das mãos, sem conseguir olhá-la nos olhos pela primeira vez desde que ela o conhecera. Por um momento ela se lembrou de Harry… como se o baque do que havia feito tivesse finalmente o atingindo.

"Eu não estava realmente pensando nisso", Ginny disse, olhando para a mão dele que segurava as luvas. Ela tinha que ir, precisava usar o banheiro, conversar com Hermione e clarear as idéias. Ela tirou do bolso as luvas molhadas. "Eu preciso ir secá-las. Te vejo mais tarde, então", ela olhou para ele e ele fez o mesmo. Draco consentiu em concordância e eles se viraram, cada um indo para um lado.

* * *

Ginny estava se aquecendo em frente à lareira do Salão Comunal, sentada ao lado de Hermione, quando falou de uma vez "Eu preciso contar isso pra alguém ou eu vou explodir". 

"O quê?", Hermione olhou para ela, penteando o cabelo. Ginny olhou ao redor para os outros estudantes, e baixou o tom de voz.

"Malfoy me beijou, atrás do nosso forte". Ginny sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Hermione a encarou e não disse nada por algum tempo.

"Bem", Hermione começou "como você se sente a respeito disso?".

Ginny olhou para as mãos, depois de volta para o fogo.

"Como foi quando você e Harry se beijaram pela primeira vez?".

Hermione sorriu, se lembrando da Torre na última primavera.

"Não foi planejado, mas foi mágico em cada sentido da palavra. E experimentar Harry Potter perdendo o controle foi maravilhoso, foi como se eu pudesse sentir o poder irradiando dele…", Hermione limpou a garganta. "Mas isso é sobre você!", ela olhou para Ginny, que parecia muito confusa.

"Bem, ele certamente manteve o controle, mas isso foi inesperado. Eu não faço idéia do que fazer agora", Ginny não sabia se o beijo havia sido algo "de momento" ou algo mais profundo, e ela odiava não saber o que ele estava pensando.

"E como foi?", Hermione perguntou, a escova de cabelo agora apoiada na perna, sua atenção toda voltada para Ginny.

"Foi… nada do que você esperaria de um Malfoy. E eu acho que até mesmo o chamei de 'Draco' um pouco antes de ele me beijar", Ginny resmungou, se sentindo quase envergonhada por ter usado um nome que tinha uma conotação tão diferente na sua mente. "Eu só estou feliz que Ron não nos viu, porque senão ele estaria louco".

"Ginny, por mais denso que seu irmão possa ser, eu acho que ele também vê algo que todos nós vemos. E com 'nós' eu me refiro a mim, Harry, seu irmão, Samantha e até mesmo Neville, e o que vemos é o interesse que vocês têm um pelo outro. Mas eu entendo porque você luta contra isso".

"O que minha família pensaria? O que eu mesma pensaria se me deixasse envolver com o 'inimigo', por assim dizer? Por seis anos ele não fez nada além de ofender minha família, fazer comentários ruins sobre você e debochar de Harry. Mas por que eu pulo toda vez que o vejo?".

Hermione se apoiou no braço do sofá, de forma que olhasse direto para Ginny.

"Eu acho que agora que o pai dele se foi, ninguém está ao redor para dizer a ele o que pensar e o que dizer perto de qualquer um que não seja puro sangue. Sua família é, mas acho que agora ele pode ver as pessoas pelo que são e não pela conta bancária, status. Ele pode estar tentando mudar seus conceitos sobre os outros, sobre você".

"Ron ainda me mataria", Ginny suspirou, vendo o irmão descer as escadas, mas se dirigir para o outro lado, onde uma partida de xadrez ocorria.

"Eu acho que não. Você tem 16 anos, é esperta e pode sentir e entender as pessoas apenas de observá-las. Acho que se você ou mesmo Draco conversasse com Rony, então a hostilidade poderia acabar. Quanto ao resto de sua família, se você conseguisse que Ron admitisse que Malfoy está mudado, então seria de grande ajuda pra sua família perceber isso também". Hermione pôs um braço ao redor dos ombros de Ginny, vendo Harry andando até ela. Hermione balançou a cabeça levemente para ele, e Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas mudou de direção para o jogo de xadrez.

"Deixa eu te dizer outra coisa", Hermione baixou a cabeça e murmurou "Eu não sei se você sabe disso, mas aparentemente quando dois bruxos puro sangue ficam juntos e… bem… VOCÊ SABE… o poder que emana supostamente é incrível". Ginny levantou a cabeça tão rápido que quase bateu no queixo de Hermione.

"O QUÊ?", Ginny nunca tinha escutado aquilo antes.

"Bem, eu li e ouvi dizer que se um homem e uma mulher puro sangue consumam o relacionamento, o sentimento e a energia são tremendos. Eu li que os objetos ao redor do quarto caem, ou até mesmo voam. Eu nunca experimentei isso, nem vou, mas aparentemente se a pessoa não exercer tremendo controle, tudo isso pode acontecer".

Hermione viu Ginny empalidecer. "Mas eu não estou dizendo que você vá vivenciar isso com ELE, eu só queria que você estivesse consciente de que se ele estiver se segurando, se controlando… esse é o motivo. Pode acontecer até num beijo, mas não tanto quanto…", Ginny a interrompeu com um aceno de cabeça, não querendo pensar em chegar _lá_ com ele; o beijo foi suficiente pra deixá-la confusa.

"Parece incrível, mas eu entendo por que isso poderia assustar alguém que não soubesse sobre isso". Ginny suspirou longamente, tentando absorver a informação.

"Você quer que eu fale com o Rony? Malfoy? O que posso fazer pra te ajudar?", Hermione perguntou. Ginny deu de ombros.

"Se surgir uma oportunidade, vá em frente… mas eu nem sei o que você poderia dizer", Ginny se levantou, bem aquecida pelo fogo e a conversa. "Acho que vou comer algo e dar uma volta no lago pra pôr a cabeça no lugar. Volto logo". Ginny acenou para ela e andou para fora do Salão.

Draco estava no caminho para a biblioteca, já estudando. Ele estava tão cansado de ler e anotar coisas que pensou que poderia se jogar da janela, mas já estava quase no fim. Metade do ano e ele estaria livre… sem ter que fazer nenhuma outra prova novamente!

"Malfoy". Hermione apareceu ao seu lado, e ele a encarou por um momento, notando que ela estava sozinha. "Podemos conversar por um momento?".

Com isso ele parou de andar e olhou pra ela. "O que eu fiz?", ele perguntou, desconfiado. Ele nunca tivera uma conversa com ela antes e nem imaginava o que ela poderia querer agora.

Ele viu um sorriso cruzar o rosto dela. "Nada. Eu só queria falar com você um minuto".

Ela abriu a porta da biblioteca pra ele, esperando que ele passasse, e depois o guiou até um canto perto da seção restrita, onde se sentou e apontou um lugar de frente a ela, pra que ele se sentasse também. Ele jogou a mochila sobre a mesa e se sentou pesadamente. Por um momento eles se encararam abertamente e Hermione esperava que ele se levantasse e fosse embora, mas ele continuou sentado, pacientemente a esperando falar.

"Eu tenho algo a dizer que pode te ajudar, e eu quero que você escute até eu terminar", Hermione cruzou os braços e se inclinou para ele. "Não tem muita coisa que escape da minha atenção e eu sei que você tem algum tipo de interesse pela Ginny". Hermione sustentou o olhar dele, maravilhada de que ele tivesse tanto autocontrole para não demonstrar nada.

Draco se certificou de que sua expressão fosse o mais neutra possível. Ele pensou consigo mesmo que ela deveria estar ali pra pedir que ele ficasse longe de Ginny.

Hermione continuou "E eu acho que se você fosse conversar com Ron antes de convidar Ginny pra sair, ou se colocar numa situação em que ambos estejam sozinhos, então poderia ser mais fácil de conseguir o que quer que seja que você está procurando. Ser a única garota em sete gerações, uma bruxa muito poderosa e puro sangue, e ter seis irmãos mais velhos não é um bom agouro pra ninguém que se interesse por ela. Mas eu conheço o Ron…", Hermione baixou a voz um pouco, quando alguém passou perto deles "E se o próximo cara que for sair com a Ginny se der conta de que Rony é como uma entidade na vida dela, então ele vai ter muito mais chance de se envolver com ela". Hermione se encostou na cadeira, e o observou se mexer desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

Draco nunca havia visto Hermione falar tanto sem tomar fôlego antes. O que ela estava dizendo? Que ele tinha que passar por Ron pra sair com Ginny? Sair? Ele ao menos queria isso?

Ele parecia desconfortável como se quisesse se levantar e correr, mas estava esperando ser dispensado. Hermione lembrou de outra coisa e acrescentou ao seu discurso "E Ginny não tem um par para o baile. Ela recebeu vários convites, mas disse que estava esperando a pessoa certa convidá-la". Hermione viu o olhar dele se levantar da mesa, para ela. Ela sorriu e fez algo que Draco nunca pensou que ela faria, ela se inclinou sobre a mesa e apoiou a mão no braço dele. Por força do hábito ele se retraiu, mas conseguiu não retirar o braço.

"Eu também sei que Ron vai descer em alguns minutos para lanchar, e que Ginny está dando uma volta pelo lago. Pode ser uma boa hora pra conversar". Hermione recolheu os próprios livros, e se preparou para sair, de forma que ele pudesse escolher quando ir embora. "Vou estudar Poções, agora. Boa sorte". Hermione se virou e andou pelas estantes de livros, sem se virar pra ver o que ele havia feito.

Draco permaneceu sentado por um momento, atordoado. Ele sentiu qualquer sinal de controle que ele tinha da situação se esvair. Draco fez uma tenda com os dedos e encostou o queixo neles, observando o relógio na parede. Desde que seu pai morrera; bem, na verdade, desde que cruzara com Ginny no trem, dia primeiro de Setembro, ela havia se tornado um pensamento constante em sua mente. Mas agora que seu pai não estava mais ao redor, ele estava tomando suas próprias decisões e estava gostando de não ter que se estressar com Pansy, de viver sem as expectativas de se tornar um Comensal e estava aprendendo a ser paciente em algumas situações e então não irritaria ninguém à toa. E agora ele tinha que passar por um Weasley que o odiava para ver a Weasley que tinha um mínimo interesse por ele.

Sabendo que não rolaria de estudar mais, ele saiu da biblioteca, encontrou um segundo-anista pra levar seus livros de volta para o Salão Comunal e vestiu o casaco. Andou até o Salão Principal para fazer algo que nunca pensou que faria… pedir permissão a um Weasley para… para fazer qualquer coisa.

* * *

Draco andou ao ar livre, e respirou fundo. Não tinha sido tão ruim, ele pediu permissão e Weasley tinha dito que não era ele quem decidia, e ele tinha que falar com Ginny, mas acrescentou o esperado "Se você a machucar…", que Draco acreditava vivamente. 

Ele abotoou o casaco de lã e passou a andar ao redor do lago, procurando por Ginny. Ele esperava que no final de tudo, aquilo valesse a pena. Ele se deu conta de que não era tão assustador assim… pedir a permissão do Weasley pra algo que ele sabia que queria, por certos motivos. Provavelmente os motivos que Pansy tanto queria, mas que ele simplesmente não tinha por ela.

Ele se lembrou da primeira vez que beijara Pansy – no final do terceiro ano, um beijo estalado na bochecha depois que saíram do trem na estação. O pai dele estava assistindo, e pareceu aprovar. No ano seguinte, um beijo aqui ou ali, antes de irem dormir, e irem para lados separados… a mesma coisa no quinto ano, mas no sexto ano ela começou a ir atrás dele, e às vezes ele cedia, achando que era normal simplesmente não sentir muita coisa quando alguém o beijava. Então ele fingia, se certificava de que ela estava feliz, mas uma coisa que ele não podia fazer era dormir com ela. Em Setembro ela trouxera o assunto à tona, para o qual ele dissera um alto e sonoro NÃO, o que levara o relacionamento por água abaixo. Então, quando o pai dele morrera, ele se deu conta de que Pansy não era necessária para ele "parecer bem".

Ele vira como sua mãe e seu pai se relacionavam. Ele tinha quase certeza de que fora um casamento arranjado e que não havia amor ali, apenas duas pessoas com ótima aparência que pareciam ter tudo. Ele não queria ser daquele jeito, e então ele dançou com Ginny e a sentiu aquecer seu coração. Ele podia sentir quando ela estava por perto, podia ler a maioria de seus sentimentos, e as coisas que aborreciam a maior parte das pessoas não a incomodavam. Ela não se preocupava com dinheiro, roupas, o que pensavam dela. Ele se perguntava: se seu pai tivesse morrido anos antes e ele tivesse encontrado Ginny antes… ele se sentiria da mesma forma? Ele tinha a sensação de que podia confiar nela, o que o surpreendia, porque ele fora ensinado a nunca confiar em ninguém, além dele mesmo.

Mais a frente ele a viu jogando bolas de neve no lago, arremessando o mais longe que conseguia. Ela começou a fazer outra bola, mas parou quando o viu andando até ela.

"Oi", ela jogou a bola de neve para ele, e ele a segurou, o que a fez se desmanchar em suas mãos.

"Oi, você também", ele disse e por um momento ele apenas a olhou, parada lá com um chapéu vermelho, que cobria suas orelhas, o casaco de lã todo abotoado e um par de novas luvas vermelhas, para combinar com o chapéu. O cachecol da Grifinória envolto ao seu pescoço, e suas bochechas estavam rosadas – se por causa do frio ou timidez ele não soube dizer.

"Você tá brincando de arremesso com a lula gigante?", Draco fez sua própria bola de neve e a jogou no lago. Ginny ficou impressionada.

"Você deveria ter sido apanhador", Ginny comentou.

"Não, obrigado, eu gosto de olhar pra bunda do Potter durante o jogo inteiro", Ginny se contorceu em risada, e tentou se recompor, mas continuou dando risadinhas.

"Eu conheço muitas garotas que também gostariam de estar na sua posição", Ginny limpou os lhos e se virou para Draco, jogando o cachecol sobre o ombro. "O que te traz aqui?".

"Eu vim para perguntar se você quer ir ao Baile de Inverno comigo", ele disse, franca e diretamente. Ginny se sentiu adormecer por um minuto, e então sentiu como se pulasse.

"Claro", ela respondeu com uma falsa calma "Eu posso te encontrar na biblioteca; é praticamente metade do caminho para nós dois". Draco concordou, e então arremessou outra bola de neve. Ginny pegou uma das suas e jogou em Draco, pra ver o que ele faria. A bola bateu no braço dele, e ele se virou para ela, uma bola de neve nas mãos.

"Eu achei que com seis irmãos mais velhos você havia aprendido a nunca fazer isso", ele jogava suavemente a bola de uma mão para a outra. Rapidamente, ela fez outra e jogou, acertando o peito dele. Ela começou a correr, quando o viu jogar a própria bola de neve para trás, pelas costas, e ela ziguezagueava entre as árvores, até parar perto de uma.

"Você _com certeza_ sabe que eu vou te pegar", Draco andava na direção dela, que andava para trás, sorrindo para ele.

"Eu sei que vai, mas eu não vou desistir sem lutar!", Ginny deu um gritinho quando ele avançou e a prendeu entre ele e a árvore. O impacto do corpo dela, ao bater na árvore, fez um pouco de neve cair sobre ela, e rindo ela sacudiu o casaco, se dando conta de que cada braço dele estava em um lado dela. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela sentiu a boca de Draco na sua, e a mão dele nos seus ombros, enquanto ele se aproximava mais, pressionando-a entre ele e a árvore. A mão enluvada dele desceu para seu pescoço, tocando-a como se não quisesse que ela se afastasse. Deixando pra lá qualquer hesitação que poderia ter sobre tudo aquilo, ela se pôs na ponta dos pés e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, se pressionando contra ele ainda mais, mentalmente amaldiçoando os casacos de inverno. Ele passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela, a puxando mais pra perto, seus lábios ainda mantendo os movimentos sensuais e lentos que ele começara. Ginny não fazia idéia de quanto tempo eles permaneceram daquela forma, mas ela o sentiu sorrir contra seus lábios, e pela primeira vez ela viu a incrível cor de azul que os olhos dele tinham, o traço perfeito do nariz dele.

"Eu achei que você tinha dito que lutaria antes", Draco comentou quietamente, um sorriso astuto no rosto. Ginny o empurrou.

"Idiota", ela brincou e arrumou o chapéu que havia caído durante o processo de beijar um Malfoy debaixo da árvore. Com aquilo, eles andaram lado a lado de volta para o castelo, passando por alguns estudantes, que lançavam olhares curiosos pelo caminho. Nenhum dos dois se importou. Ginny estava certa de que aquele segundo beijo não fora um acidente e Draco estava certo de que iria dançar com ela, vestida com aquele vestido verde que ele havia visto na loja… o vestido que o deixara sem fôlego.

* * *

N/T: Obrigada a todo mundo que deixou review e me deu força (por ter perdido os arquivos e tal... ainda é um assunto doloroso). LolitaMalfoy, Elfen Malfoy, Thais.Rosinha, Fran, Karolinne H., Luli Potter, Iara, Tre Star e Isa Slytherin. Continuem acompanhando :)


	7. Christmas, Christmas Time Is Here

Cap 7 – Christmas, Christmas Time Is Here

Ginny avistou Draco parado perto da entrada da Biblioteca; ela estava mais nervosa do que já estivera a vida inteira. Todo mundo sabia que eles iriam ao baile juntos, o que gerou muitos comentários sobre o quanto a invejavam e um comentário de Pansy de que Draco estava apenas usando-a até que alguém melhor aparecesse.

Mas enquanto Ginny o observava andar em sua direção, ela se esqueceu de todos os comentários que havia escutado nas últimas duas semanas, especialmente quando ele disse que ela estava linda. Ela quase disse o mesmo para ele, mas se lembrou de se conter. Ele _estava _lindo, em sua veste azul escura, quase preta, com a capa. O cabelo loiro estava penteado para a esquerda, sua franja caindo levemente sobre as sobrancelhas. Ela queria, ao menos uma vez, correr a mão pelo cabelo dele, mas resistiu à tentação.

Antes de ir para a Biblioteca, na Torre, Ginny recebera muitos olhares, incluindo o de Harry quando ela desceu as escadas para o salão comunal. Ela não estava acostumada a mostrar tanta pele, ou vestir algo tão feminino. Ela estava certa de que faria papel de tola, mas ela também sabia que se havia conseguido deixar até o próprio irmão sem palavras, então ela certamente estava diferente da Ginny Weasley de sempre.

Encaixando o braço dela no seu, Draco e Ginny se encaminharam para o magnificamente decorado Salão Principal, observando os viscos (N/T: todo mundo sabe o que é um visco? Tem aquela tradição de que, no Natal, se você pára embaixo de um, você tem que beijar a pessoa que está com você. Ou algo assim :)) encantados zigue-zagueando pelo salão, caçando os terceiro-anistas que corriam, gritando e rindo enquanto outros tentavam capturar os viscos.

Ao entrar no salão, ela pôde sentir pessoas os encarando e sussurrando. Ela olhou diretamente para alguns deles, e notou que alguns sorriam, o que ela esperava que fosse uma coisa boa. Muitas garotas de sua sala e dormitório haviam perguntado por quê ele parecia tão relaxado e mais agradável. Tudo que ela conseguiu responder foi que ele não estava mais sob a sombra do pai e talvez isso fosse o início de uma nova pessoa.

Ginny avistou Luna em seu vestido roxo escuro, dançando com Neville perto da árvore de Natal, que era quatro vezes maior que Hagrid. Ron e Samantha conversavam com um casal da Lufa-Lufa e ela viu Tom com seu par, uma garota chamada Sara da Corvinal.

Sem parar pra falar com ninguém, Draco pegou a mão dela e a guiou para a pista de dança. Não houve nenhuma hesitação, dessa vez, em onde pôr os braços em quê. Ginny sentia como se não conseguisse ficar perto o suficiente dele… A luz das velas tremeluzindo e as luzinhas brancas que enfeitavam a árvore eram as únicas fontes de iluminação no salão e criavam uma atmosfera romântica.

Depois de dançarem, eles caminharam de mãos dadas até a mesa que os amigos de Ginny ocupavam. Hermione apareceu correndo e Ginny parou, tirando o mão da de Draco para segurar a mão que Hermione estendia pra ela. Em seu dedo estava um lindo anel de noivado de diamante e safira. Soltando um gritinho, Ginny abraçou fortemente Hermione, feliz de que ela e Harry estavam noivos. Ela não podia esperar pra ouvir a história toda e se dirigiu à mesa em que Draco conversava com Harry. Muito rapidamente Hermione contou como Harry a levou até a sacada e a pediu em noivado antes mesmo de dançarem a primeira música. Ela disse que ele estava uma gracinha, todo nervoso, e Ginny sorriu. Samantha havia tomado as rédeas e anunciara pra todo o Salão sobre o noivado, o que fez o baile irromper em brindes e desejos de felicidade. Ginny voltou pra perto de Draco, a um canto, pra que Colin tirasse uma foto só de Harry e Hermione.

"Eu não acredito que ele manteve esse segredo de todo mundo!", Ginny disse mais para si mesma do que para Draco.

"Acho que ao menos seu irmão devia estar a par disso", Draco disse, levantando o olhar quando um grupinho de terceiro-anistas apontava para acima de sua cabeça e riam. Ele voltou a olhar para Ginny, que não estava prestando atenção no visco encantado acima deles. Draco olhou sombriamente para os estudantes e eles saíram correndo, ainda rindo. Ao cutucar Ginny gentilmente, ela olhou para ele e Draco apontou para o teto. Ela seguiu a direção de seu dedo e viu o visco pairando sobre eles. Imediatamente, Ginny sentiu seu estômago pular para a sua garganta e rapidamente ela olhou ao seu redor, pelo salão. A maioria das pessoas ainda estava parabenizando Harry e Hermione na pista de dança. Ela não estava vendo o irmão em parte alguma, então ela voltou a olhar para Draco.

"Bem", Ginny disse, se chutando mentalmente por ter feito um comentário tão profundo.

"Assunto interessante", Draco deu um pequeno sorriso, se aproximou e pôs suas mãos nos braços dela. Ela o sentiu puxá-la para si e sentiu o braço dele passar pela sua cintura.

"Não fique tão assustada, Weasley", Draco disse suavemente, e Ginny enrusbesceu. Por algum motivo ela não queria que todos os vissem se beijando, mas algo dentro lhe dizia que era apenas pra cumprir a tradição do visco. Se fosse Harry, no lugar de Draco, eles teriam que se beijar também, então isso não importava. Aparentemente, o rumor era de que se você não beijasse, o visco iria segui-lo até você beijar a pessoa que ele capturara com você.

"Eu poderia ser Crabbe ou Goyle", Ginny deu uma risada e sentiu os lábios dele nos seus, da mesma forma como quando estavam na neve. Ela congelou por um instante, seus sentidos sobrecarregados. Ginny pôde ouvir risadas e a banda. Ela sentiu o braço dele em sua cintura e a outra mão na sua nuca, e os lábios quentes contra os dela. Por vontade própria, as mãos de Ginny subiram sobre o peitoral dele até pararem em seus ombros, sentindo os músculos firmes do braço dele. Ela se apoiou nele, sentindo que cairia com todas aquelas emoções atravessando-a ao mesmo tempo. Ele apertou o braço ao redor dela um pouco, e então ambos se separaram, os rostos separados por centímetros. Ao mesmo tempo ambos olharam para cima e Draco disse suavemente "Parece que ele foi importunar outra pessoa".

"Uma pena", Ginny disse rapidamente e então cobriu a boca. Ela viu os olhos de Draco se iluminarem e ele riu, uma risada forte e verdadeira e foi tão surpreendente que Parvati, Padma, Neville e Luna que estavam próximos olharam para eles, surpresos.

"Você nunca pára de me surpreender", ele se recompôs e a escoltou até a mesa de refrescos. Viram que Harry e Hermione haviam finalmente se libertado do grupo de admiradores e pegavam pratos com frutas, pudim e taças de champagne.

"Venham beber com a gente!", Harry acenou para eles e Draco pegou duas taças, seguindo-o de volta à mesa. A maior parte da Grifinória e alguns outros de outras casa estavam lá com champagne. Todos brindaram a Harry e Hermione, que pareciam tremendamente felizes. Ginny sabia que seu irmão deveria estar na terceira ou quarta taça de champagne, porque ele estava vermelho. Graças a Merlin a escola tivera senso para agendar a partida do trem às 3 da tarde, e então todos teriam tempo de se recuperar e chegar em casa à noite.

Harry se virou para Hermione após o brinde e se aproximou para beijá-la, o que gerou muitos 'ooohs' e 'aahhs' das garotas e deixou Hermione sem fôlego. Ginny não pôde deixar de sorrir, e pegou Draco a observando. Ela rapidamente tomou um gole de sua taça, esperando que Dumbledore aparecesse pra dizer que ela ainda não tinha 17 anos, mas ele parecia ocupado demais dançando com a Profa. McGonagall. Quando o casal se separou, todos assobiaram e Ron anunciou outra rodada "por conta dele" e várias taças voaram pelo salão.

"Bem, nós sabemos o que eles farão essa noite…", Draco disse e Ginny tomou outro gole da sua segunda taça de champagne, então não teve que responder que estava pensando o mesmo. "Você quer ir para a sacada ou dançar um pouco mais?", ela ouviu Draco perguntar. Ela desviou o olhar de Harry e Hermione que se beijavam novamente e apontou em direção à sacada. Com uma mão apoiada nas costas de Ginny, Draco a escoltou pela multidão até a varanda. Ginny apoiou os braços no balcão e observou o lago que refletia a luz da lua, e Draco parou perto dela, com uma mão ainda nas costas dela e a outra apoiada também no balcão.

"Como vai a sua mãe?", Ginny perguntou suavemente, tentando uma outra linha de pensamento. Draco deu de ombros, depois suspirou quietamente.

"Ela está superando até bem. Acho que ela já esperava que isso acontecesse, assim como eu".

"O que você vai fazer no Natal?", Ginny pressionou, tentando fazê-lo se abrir um pouco.

"Passar o dia com ela e alguns amigos da família, suponho. Apesar de que, quando eles descobrirem que eu não vou seguir os passos de Lucius Malfoy, eles não darão tanto apoio".

"Não soa muito divertido", Ginny disse, simpatizando com a situação, sentindo o braço dele se mover de suas costas para o balcão. A mão dele estava bem próxima a dela e ela quase pôde sentir a energia que emanava dele.

"Não, mas precisa ser feito. Não vou gastar minha vida caçando pessoas e me escondendo como meu pai fez. Ele não viu minha mãe nos últimos dois anos, e ainda menos, depois que Potter derrotou Voldemort". Draco olhava alguns morcegos voando sobre o lago e Ginny observava o seu perfil.

"Acho que isso precisa ser feito pra você seguir em frente", foi tudo o que Ginny disse e desejou que ele pudesse ver como uma família feliz agia, como eles riam, brincavam e provocavam uns aos outros. Então, quase como se as palavras tivessem se formado no ar em frente a ela, Ginny falou sem pensar "Você gostaria de visitar a Toca depois do Natal?". Ela apertou a mão no balcão, pra não se bater na cabeça pelo que tinha acabado de sugerir. Ele se virou e olhou para ela, se aproximando mais, de forma que ela tinha que levantar o queixo para olhá-lo.

"Eu tenho a impressão de que seus pais não aprovariam isso".

"Bem, eu vou…", Ginny olhou para longe, sentindo o rosto quente "…contar a eles sobre você. Eu quero ver qual será a reação deles. Mas eu acho que eles reagirão bem… Mas se reagirem, você vai considerar?", ela segurou o fôlego enquanto ele pensou por alguns momentos.

"Acho que sim", ele olhou para cima quando uma sombra parou em cima deles e dessa vez Ginny também logo viu o visco.

"Acho que ele te escutou da última vez", Draco trilhou um caminho pelo braço dela até a curva de seu pescoço. Ginny sorriu para ele, se pôs nas pontas dos pés e tocou seus lábios nos dele, sentindo a outra mão dele no seu quadril, para puxá-la gentilmente mais pra perto. Ele não a soltou quando o beijo acabou, e por um momento eles ficaram pressionados contra o outro, deixando as emoções não ditas flutuando ao redor deles.

Sorrindo para ele, ela segurou sua mão "Acho que nós nos beijamos mais do que dançamos essa noite, então vamos dançar um pouco mais", e ela o levou de volta para o salão, pressionando o braço do irmão, pelo caminho, pra deixá-lo saber que estava tudo bem e ele não tinha motivos para se preocupar.

Draco teve que ajudar a carregar Ron e Harry de volta ao dormitório, enquanto Samantha e Ginny ajudavam Luna com um Neville bêbado. Pela primeira vez Draco viu o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e não poderia ser mais oposto a masmorra no porão de Hogwarts.

Ele e Ginny dividiram um beijo caloroso e Draco se viu perder o primeiro sinal de controle, quando sentiu o corpo esbelto dela em seus braços, seu busto pressionado contra ele. Suas línguas se tocando havia sido a última gota, e ele desprendeu o cabelo dela, sentindo o cabelo ruivo e macio nas mãos, e então ela fez um movimento com os quadris que o fez se segurar para não tomá-la ali mesmo no sofá. Evocando seu autocontrole, que parecia estar espalhado pela sala, ele quebrou o beijo, dizendo que não poderia continuar fazendo aquilo, não no salão comunal. Ela pareceu entender e o guiou para fora do Retrato. Ele parou para olhá-la, parada ali, meio sonolenta, um pouco afetada pelo beijo, segurando os sapatos e os cabelos caindo em ondas sobre o ombro.

"Você está linda essa noite, Ginny", ele disse e viu os olhos dela se alargarem, ao ouvir seu primeiro nome. Ele se inclinou para um beijo rápido e andou lentamente de volta para seu quarto, se perguntando por quanto tempo conseguiria manter o controle ao redor dela. Ginny não tinha idéia do que fazia com ele e, se soubesse, ela provavelmente iria correr pra bem longe.

* * *

A viagem de trem pra casa foi relaxante e divertida. Harry e Hermione conversaram sobre o noivado e o artigo que saíra no jornal; ela mal podia esperar para mostrar o anel para os pais. 

Neville e Luna estavam de mãos dadas e folheando uma revista nova de Herbologia, que Nev havia recebido.

Ron e Samantha estavam um pouco abatidos, já que aquela seria a última vez que passariam tanto tempo juntos. Eles estavam no canto, a cabeça de Samantha descansava no ombro dele e discutiam baixinho sobre talvez comprar uma coruja pra ela, e assim poderiam se escrever com freqüência.

Ginny se sentia quase fora de lugar, ao se dar conta de que estavam todos em par. Draco estava estudando uma papelada que a mãe dele havia mandado, e disse que precisava estar tudo terminado quando ele chegasse em casa. Ginny discretamente saiu do compartimento lotado e decidiu que procuraria por ele, que já estava há duas horas trabalhando e talvez pudesse fazer uma pausa. Andando pelo corredor ela viu Pansy que andava em sua direção. Ginny parou na frente de um compartimento, se encostando à porta, esperando que Pansy passasse, mas ao invés disso Pansy parou de frente a ela.

"Que foi, Pansy? O que você tem a dizer agora?", Ginny perguntou, com os nervos à flor da pele.

"Espero que você esteja feliz com Malfoy, Weasley. Eu sei que o fato dele ser rico te atrai muito", Pansy disse, rudemente.

"Na verdade eu nunca pensei sobre isso, Pansy", Ginny respondeu, sincera.

"Você será provavelmente apenas um dos brinquedinhos que ele vai usar na busca de si mesmo", Pansy a olhou com desprezo e continuou seu caminho. Ginny abriu a porta atrás de si, e entrou, balançando a cabeça, mas parou quando viu Draco esparramado no assento, lendo um pergaminho. Ele se virou e olhou para ela, notando a expressão em seu rosto. Ele sabia que elas estiveram conversando, mas não conseguiu ouvir sobre o quê.

Ele se endireitou e colocou o pergaminho ao seu lado, arrumando tudo numa pilha "Você a irritou muito?".

Ginny se deixou encostar contra a porta e balançou a cabeça "Qual o problema dela? Por quê ela não me deixa em paz?".

Draco permaneceu sentado e a olhou "Bem, ela é do tipo ciumento e eu acho que depois de termos ficado juntos por três anos ela se acha no direito de conduzir minha vida. Eu não permiti isso, então ela pôs a culpa em você. Eu posso tentar falar com ela de novo---".

"Não, eu posso lidar com ela. Só estava pensando em voz alta, só isso", Ginny caminhou para perto dele e olhou pela janela. "Eu faço isso o tempo todo, então não dê atenção a metade do que eu falo, porque provavelmente sou só eu pensando alto".

"Então eu devo ignorar o que você acabou de dizer?", ele brincou e Ginny estirou a língua para ele.

"Muito maduro", ele disse.

"Eu nunca disse que era madura", Ginny brincou e olhou para os papéis ao lado dele. "Posso perguntar o que você está fazendo?".

Draco olhou para os papéis que estivera lendo.

"Você pode perguntar, mas eu não posso te dizer. Só movimentando dinheiro pra algo que minha mãe quer fazer. É tudo que posso dizer", ele notou a expressão de dúvida no rosto dela. "É sério. Eu não penso em voz alta, então você pode escutar tudo o que eu digo".

"Wow, duas piadas em menos de dois minutos", Ginny revirou os olhos e sentiu as mãos dele em sua barriga e costelas, num claro ataque de cócegas. Ela tentou segurá-las, mas já tinha dse desmanchado em risadas. Ginny caiu de joelhos e pediu para ele parar. Ele retirou suas mãos, o que a fez cair aos seus pés, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Eu vou matar o Rony por ter te contado que eu sinto cócegas", ela se endireitou, observando a expressão de diversão dele.

"Mas eu me pergunto…", ela pensou em voz alta, e se pôs de joelhos, juntando com cuidado os pergaminhos e papéis e colocando no chão, sem olhar para eles. Ela pousou as mãos nos joelhos de Draco, sentindo os músculos dele se tensionarem sob seu toque. Uma parte de si gritava de euforia, ao pensar que ela conseguia causar aquela reação nele, e então ela foi subindo as mãos, mantendo o contato com os olhos. Ela podia ver que ele estava claramente se perguntando até onde ela iria mover as mãos e notou que ele não estava fazendo movimento nenhum para impedi-la.

"O que você está fazendo?", Draco perguntou e Ginny notou que a voz dele estava estranha. Ela sorriu lentamente e antes que ele pudesse reagir, ela se levantou e se lançou sobre ele, fazendo cócegas em sua barriga e costelas. Ele começou a rir, enquanto tentava capturar as mãos dela.

"Você", ele começou, mas agora ela o tinha imobilizado no assento, as mãos ainda na barriga dele "vai pagar por isso!", ele arfou, e conseguiu segurar as mãos dela, e a puxou, prendendo suas mãos na altura dos ombros dele.

"Hum, então você também sente cócegas. Eu NUNCA teria imaginado que Draco Malfoy era do tipo que sente cosquinha", Ginny sorria largamente para ele, se dando conta de que eles estavam na posição oposta de quando estavam lutando na neve. Ele moveu suas pernas para posicioná-la melhor.

"Ninguém tinha sido corajoso suficiente para tentar e descobrir", ele disse, recuperando o fôlego, sem acreditar no que ela tinha acabado de fazer. Por um momento ele tinha perdido o controle total de si mesmo, ao sentir os dedos dela fazendo aqueles movimentos em sua barriga. Quando ele capturou as mãos dela, se deu conta de que havia sido a primeira vez que alguém o pegava desprevenido e ele queria sentir essa sensação de novo. Mas não naquele momento – não no trem.

"Foi pra isso que você veio aqui?", Draco peguntou, soltando as mãos dela e ela se endireitou, sentando no banco ao lado dele. Ela entregou pra ele os papéis que estivera lendo e ele os colocou do outro lado.

"Na verdade não. Eu só entrei aqui pra fugir da Pansy. Eu estava entediada, e então decidi dar uma volta, pra procurar algo pra fazer. Eu vou te deixar voltar ao trabalho", Ginny se levantou e endireitou o suéter. Ela sentiu a mão dele em seu braço e ele a puxou para si, fazendo-a cair em cima dele.

"Você não 'dá uma volta' quando está entediada, Weasley", ele disse, a fala arrastada "Acho que você estava procurando por mim e por acaso encontrou Pansy no corredor", ele sorriu para si mesmo, percebendo que tinha acertado na mosca.

"É", Ginny murmurou, olhando para sua mão que ainda estava na dele "Eu não me dei conta de que você tinha tanta coisa pra fazer, então é melhor eu te deixar sozinho", ela disse e o sentiu segurar seu queixo, virando para ele, e ela o olhou.

"Talvez eu não queira ser deixado sozinho".

Ela sentiu os olhos dele penetrarem nos seus e levou um momento para se dar conta do que ele estava fazendo. Rapidamente ela fechou sua mente, como Harry tinha ensinado nas aulas da AD.

Sem um saber realmente o que o outro tinha feito, ela tinha mostrado a ele que não seria tão fácil praticar Legimência nela como deveria ter sido com Pansy.

"O que eu devo fazer enquanto você trabalha, então?", Ginny perguntou, sentindo o polegar dele percorrer o lábio inferior dela e ela suprimiu um suspiro de prazer.

"Primeiramente eu gostaria de beijá-la", Draco declarou suavemente, movendo o polegar pelos lábios dela.

Ginny acenou e conseguiu dizer, meio atrapalhada "Vo-você não tem que pedir".

"Eu não estava pedindo", ele disse com uma voz baixa, e se inclinou para mais perto dela.

Esquecendo o que tinha pensado antes, sobre não fazer isso no trem, Draco se inclinou e, ao invés de beijar sua boca, ele beijou o canto de seus lábios, onde seu polegar tinha estado, e sentiu Ginny se inclinar, sua respiração na bochecha dele. Ele traçou um caminho com os lábios sobre os dela, e sentiu que ela os entreabria, esperando o beijo, mas ele ignorou o movimento e beijou o outro canto da boca. Depois, lentamente traçou outro caminho até sua orelha; sentiu a mão dela, que não estava mais na dele, se dirigir ao pescoço dele, e Draco pressionou outro beijo na curva de sua garganta, sentindo-a tremer.

"Merlin", ela murmurou, segurando com força o suéter azul escuro dele, enquanto ele beijava aquele mesmo ponto sensível novamente, gostando de como ela se agarrava a ele. Draco gostava daquele sentimento de poder, e levantou a cabeça lentamente, para tocar seus lábios nos dela, sentindo-a pressionar seu corpo contra o dele, para em seguida procurar o mesmo ponto sensível, do outro lado do pescoço dela. Ele subiu seus lábios até debaixo da orelha de Ginny. Ele gostava da pele macia e suave dela, e cautelosamente deixou sua língua provar o sabor dela. Ginny tirou sua mão bruscamente da dele e a pôs no ombro dele, pressionando seus dedos com firmeza, fazendo Draco se mexer. Afastando-se da doçura dos lábios dele em seu pescoço, Ginny virou o rosto dele para o dela.

"Eu achei que não deveriamos estar fazendo isso", ela disse, sem fôlego, cada nervo seu estava pulsando e formigando, querendo provar mais dele. Ela sabia que tinha que se controlar, ou então seria pega fazendo algo que eles dois não deveriam fazer… ainda. Lentamente, ela se endireitou e sentou ao lado dele, enquanto ele também se ajeitava no banco, maravilhado com o fato de que ela podia exercer tanto controle sobre si mesma.

"Você está certa, não aqui", ele juntou os pergaminhos que precisava terminar de estudar e entregou a ela o Profeta Diário que estava por ali. Sem uma palavra, ela começou a lê-lo. Uns quinze minutos depois de ler um documento chatíssimo, foi que ele se deu conta de que nunca havia _dito_ que eles não deveriam estar fazendo aquilo no trem, como ela disse. Ele tinha apenas _pensado_. Com o canto dos olhos ele a viu lendo o artigo sobre o noivado de Harry e Hermione, e se deu conta de que deveria haver muito mais sobre Ginny Weasley do que ele achava que sabia.

* * *

N/T: Olá! Cara, esse foi o capítulo que, enquanto eu lia a fic pela primeira vez, me fez pensar em traduzi-la, porque eu adoro os diálogos deles dois. E que vontade fdp de tirar as cenas H². Mas não posso, a fic não é minha. Respeitemos os que gostam, pois. Ah, e eu não traduzi o título do capítulo porque é de uma música, daí achei melhor deixar o original. Obrigada a quem deixou review! Karolinne H, Franzinha, Isa Slytherin, Vivian Malfoy, 'De Zabini Malfoy e Luli Potter. 


	8. Decisões

Cap. 8 – Decisões

Os pais de Ginny a assistiram andar de um lado para o outro, enquanto ela pensava numa forma de fazê-los considerar a possibilidade de receber Draco Malfoy em casa.

"Ginny, você nos chamou aqui em baixo pra conversar e tudo o que você está fazendo é andar pra lá e pra cá. O que aconteceu? Você vai reprovar em alguma matéria?", Arthur perguntou, enquanto ele e Molly trocavam olhares. Ron estava sentado numa cadeira perto deles, se apoiando na parede. Ginny havia pedido para ele estar ali, para suporte moral. Embora ela soubesse que ele não gostava realmente de Draco, ele próprio tinha que admitir que Malfoy havia mudado e sua opinião poderia ser útil.

"Não, gente. Minhas notas estão ótimas. Eu queria perguntar se uma pessoa poderia nos visitar um dia; alguém da escola", Ginny se encostou na pia, os braços cruzados e o coração batendo acelerado.

"Você sabe que pode trazer suas amigas", Molly disse, hesitantemente.

"Eu sei, mas não é uma garot-".

"Você está namorando?", o pai dela perguntou, sorrindo um pouco. Ron fez um barulho de quem engasga e todos olharam pra ele.

"Você sabe algo sobre isso?", o pai perguntou a ele. Ron deu de ombros, sem falar nada.

"Ok, então você quer trazer seu namorado?", Molly perguntou.

"É, o Natal dele não vai ser muito bom esse ano e já que ele é filho único, eu achei que ele pudesse querer ver como uma família grande celebra. Ele não precisa vir exatamente na noite de Natal, mas algum dia do feriado, pra jantar com nossa família", Ginny explicou.

"Não parece com algo que você precisaria nos pedir permissão", Molly disse, confusa.

"Bem, é que não é alguém de quem vocês gostem", Ginny olhou para o irmão, que a observava com uma expressão passiva no rosto.

"Ah, aí está. A razão pela qual você nos chamou aqui", o pai dela brincou e Ginny suspirou. Ela agarrou a pia fortemente, como se buscasse força. Ela se sentia suada e nervosa, só de perguntar, porque sabia de toda a dor que Lucius havia causado na família.

"É o Draco Malfoy, pai", Ginny disse de uma vez, e viu duas expressões chocadas, idênticas, nos rostos dos pais.

"O quê?", Molly perguntou na mesma hora em que Arthur dizia "Malfoy?".

Ginny concordou com a cabeça e eles a encararam.

"Você está falando sério? Vocês nunca foram amigos. Eu já ouvi você e seus irmãos o chamarem de inimigo pelo menos uma vez", Molly disse, apreensivamente e olhou para Ron. Ele deu de ombros novamente.

"Ron, você não parece muito surpreso com isso...", Arthur disse lentamente, uma expressão de dor no rosto. Com um movimento de mão, duas doses de firewhiskey apareceram na frente dele e de Molly. Ginny rolou os olhos e foi se sentar ao lado de Ron.

"O que vocês querem que eu diga?", Ron perguntou, cuidadosamente.

"Ele mudou, mãe, desde que o pai dele morreu. Ele está tão diferente dos outros anos que eu não sei nem como descrever", Ginny disse.

"É verdade, Ron?", o pai deles perguntou, agudamente. "E o que tem de tão diferente nele?".

"No geral, ele mudou; isso é verdade. Ele não se meteu mais em problemas, está sendo civil comigo, Harry e Hermione e todos os outros, e parece ter sentimentos pela Gin...", ele disse, deixando a frase no ar, enquanto os pais se viravam para olhá-la.

"Por que deveríamos permitir que ele viesse? Depois de tudo o que a família dele fez com a nossa!", Molly fez a pergunta difícil que Ginny sabia que viria, e ainda não sabia como respondê-la. "Me dê uma boa razão".

Ginny encarou um ponto cego na mesa. "Eu não sei como dizer isso, mãe. Você não pode apenas confiar em mim?".

"Nós confiamos em você, embora no momento eu esteja considerando se alguém a pôs sob a Maldição Imperious... o que a fez ficar amiga do Malfoy?", o pai questionou, tomando um longo gole de sua bebida.

"A Ginny é a Ginny, pai… sem maldições", Ron disse.

"Eu não sei explicar como ele mudou. Ele está mais paciente, e terminou com Pansy Parkinson e eu realmente gostei de dançar com ele--".

"Dançar?", seus pais perguntaram em uníssono.

"Duas vezes na Festa de Halloween e nós fomos ao Baile de Inverno juntos", Ginny explicou, enquanto os pais se entreolhavam e depois olharam de volta pra ela. Eles então se viraram para Rony.

"Nos diga o que você acha disso, Ron".

"Ah, por favor-", Ron protestou, mas viu o olhar suplicante de Ginny e suspirou. "Eu também não sei como explicar. Ele não debocha mais de mim e de Harry; não assusta mais ninguém, ele até levou a Ginny pra ala hospitalar quando ela caiu da vassoura no treino--".

"O quê?", Molly deu um gritinho, parecendo alarmada.

"Eu estou bem.. só alguns arranhões", Ginny a acalmou.

"DE QUALQUER FORMA, ele parece ter deixado de seguir os passos do pai, e tá andando com as próprias pernas. Ele parecia realmente gostar da Gin, enquanto eles dançavam no baile", Ron adicionou, vendo a irmã corar.

Os pais de Ginny ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, tomando goles de suas bebidas.

"E então?", Ginny perguntou, quando eles terminaram de beber.

"Eu gostaria de ter uma conversa particular com sua mãe. Eu não tenho mais nenhuma pergunta, você tem, Mol?", Arthur perguntou, e sua esposa balançou a cabeça.

"Sabe, quando eu pedi para ele vir, ele disse que vocês não aprovariam, mas eu pedi pra ele considerar a proposta, caso vocês concordassem e ele disse que pensaria nisso. Pra mim isso significa que ele estará dando um grande passo, vindo aqui pra ficar cercado por Weasleys", Ginny disse suavemente, e então se levantou e foi para o seu quarto. Ela escutou os pais pedirem a Rony para deixá-los sozinhos e, um minuto depois, ele apareceu na porta do quarto dela, enquanto ela olhava para o teto, deitada na cama, ouvindo canções de Natal no rádio.

"A outra parte difícil, Gin, é fazer nossos irmãos verem o que você vê. Você deveria contar a eles amanhã, quando eles chegarem", Ron disse e ela concordou com um aceno. Ele desejou boa noite e subiu para seu quarto.

O dia seguinte foi Natal e depois de toda a família chegar e distribuir presentes, Molly preparou um jantar completo, com peru e acompanhamentos, e o ambiente ficou em silêncio enquanto todos comiam.

"Ginny quer trazer o Malfoy aqui", Ron anunciou e Ginny deixou cair a faca, chutando Rony por debaixo da mesa.

Fred e George a encararam, com as bocas cheias de batata.

Bill e Fleur olharam para Ginny, depois para Molly e Arthur, com os talheres ainda no ar.

Percy, é claro, não estava lá, mas ele provavelmente teria listado mil razões de por que aquilo não poderia acontecer.

"Ginny, eu acho que você precisa se explicar", Bill disse, calmamente.

"Ele mudou", Ginny começou, quietamente, e os gêmeos gritaram "HA" e olharam para Ron, procurando apoio.

"Na verdade, ele mudou mesmo", Ron concordou, e dessa vez Charlie levantou o olhar.

"Por causa da morte do pai dele?".

"É o que parece...", Ron respondeu.

"Ele nem debocha mais de Harry ou Rony, ele parece mais feliz, calmo e relaxado", Ginny disse, sua voz ficando mais grave.

"Ginny, você deve estar pirando", George disse, limpando os lábios com o guardanapo e se inclinando. "Como alguém pode mudar tanto? Ele é o Malfoy!".

"Lembra de quando a gente foi banido do Quadribol por defender nossa família?".

"E todo o lance do diário que aconteceu com você?".

"Eu sei de tudo isso, rapazes. Vocês acham que eu não pensei sobre isso? Nos últimos três meses eu tenho me perguntando a mesma cois-", Ginny começou.

"Talvez ele esteja sob a Maldição Imperious", Goerge disse.

"Não, quem faria isso hoje em dia? E Dumbledore saberia dizer, ele conversou com Draco pessoalmente depois da morte do pai dele", Ginny replicou.

"Quem é Draco?", Katharine perguntou. "Eu reconheço o último nome, mas não conheço nenhum Draco".

Charlie explicou rapidamente sobre como a família dele agia, o quão rico eles eram e como Draco costumava agir perto deles e de qualquer não-sangue puro.

Ginny espalhou o feijão pelo prato; tinha perdido a fome. 'Por que eu estou lutando tanto pra tê-lo aqui?', ela se perguntou. 'Eles obviamente e me acham doida'.

"Qualquer um pode mudar. E me parece que o pai dele o mantinha com rédea curta", Katharine ponderou, sorrindo para Ginny, que devolveu o sorriso fracamente. Se encostando na cadeira, Ginny encarou toda a família.

"Sabe, eu poderia ter passado o ano inteiro me encontrando com ele, e deixar vocês descobrirem isso pelo jornal ou qualquer coisa assim, mas eu fiz algo difícil e CONTEI pra vocês o que eu tenho feito. Vocês acham que foi fácil pra mim? Eu não faço idéia de por que eu estou lutando tanto pra trazê-lo aqui, pra fazê-lo ver como uma família unida age, então esqueçam tudo isso", Ginny enfiou, raivosamente, um pedaço de peru na boca, desejando que não estivesse espremida entre Fleur e Charlie, porque em caso contrário ela iria se levantar e subir para seu quarto.

"O que Harry e Hermione acham disso?", Molly perguntou e Ron respondeu, porque Ginny estava tentando matar um feijão verde.

"Harry comentou que Malfoy mudou e tem sido civilizado com ele. E Hermione aconselhou Malfoy a falar comigo antes de chamar Ginny para o baile".

Ginny levantou a cabeça e quase caiu da cadeira "Sério?".

"E ele pediu permissão para você?", Fred perguntou.

"Pediu?", Ginny ecoou e Ron acenou afirmativamente.

"É, ele disse que já que eu provavelmente quebraria o nariz dele, como eu fiz no início do ano, ele achou melhor me pedir permissão pra te levar pro baile. Na hora eu não sabia que Hermione tinha conversado com ele – ela me disse depois –".

"Você quebrou o nariz dele? Legal!", George o felicitou. Molly o encarou firmemente até ele começar a comer novamente.

"O que você disse quando ele pediu sua permissão?", Charlie perguntou, encarando Ron.

"Eu disse que a decisão não era comigo, mas que se ele a machucasse, ele se arrependeria imensamente".

Houve um murmúrio de concordância, que teria feito qualquer pai orgulhoso, e Ginny encarou o próprio prato, sem saber exatamente o que sentir.

"Eu o vi no banco algumas vezes desde a morte do pai, e ele foi bem civilizado, profissional", Bill comentou e Arthur o olhou.

"Ele não está fazendo nada obscuro, está? Eu sei que você não pode nos contar tudo, mas pelo menos uma pista pode, não pode?", ele perguntou.

"Está tudo nos conformes, legal e honesto, ele só tem transferido algum dinheiro. É tudo o que posso dizer", Bill sorriu para Ginny, que puxou o prato para longe, quando Ron tentou roubar sua carne.

"Com licença? Eu vou levar meus presentes lá pra cima", Ginny murmurou, e Fleur se levantou, quando Molly concordou, deixando Ginny passar. Na sala de estar ela pegou seu novo suéter, seu material de arte e outros presentes e levou-os para cima, desejando que Harry e Hermione chegassem logo. Eles estavam jantando na casa dos pais dela, mas disseram que passariam por lá. Talvez eles pudessem dar uma luz com a situação de Draco.

Algum tempo depois, os pais chamaram Ginny para descer, enquanto seus irmãos e suas esposas jogavam ou ouviam rádio na sala de estar.

"Nós vemos o quão madura você está agindo a respeito disso, e ficamos felizes de você ter nos contado o que estava acontecendo", Molly começou, enquanto eles se sentavam à mesa, já limpa.

"Você tem que admitir, no entanto, que ter o Malfoy como um namorado em potencial é surpreendente", Arthur continuou.

"Mas sempre confiamos em você e no seu julgamento. Você e Percy parecem saber analisar certas situações melhor do que os seus outros irmãos", a mãe dela sorriu.

"Mas nós gostaríamos de conversar com Harry e Hermione, e então diremos nossa decisão amanhã, parece justo?", o pai dela perguntou e Ginny concordou.

Como se tivessem escutado a conversa, Harry e Hermione aparataram na cozinha, distribuindo presentes, o que gerou novamente um grande estardalhaço de presentes se abrindo e admiração do anel de Hermione.

Ginny não teve certeza se seus pais conversaram com os dois, porque tinha tanta gente ao redor, e ela estava sempre conversando com alguém, olhando para a barriga crescida de Katharine, ou escutando Fleur falar sobre os planos do casamento e, antes que notasse, já era meia-noite. Ela e Harry foram pegos debaixo de um visco, que Fred havia conjurado, e ele adorou o olhar nos rostos da irmã e de Harry, quando eles perceberam a situação. Sacudindo a cabeça, Harry olhou para ela.

"Pelo menos eles não inventaram isso quando estavam na escola. Dá pra imaginar?", ele perguntou e Ginny balançou a cabeça.

"É melhor vocês não deixarem o visco começar a guinchar!", Fred riu e desceu a escada, onde Harry e Ginny estavam antes conversando sobre a escola. Harry olhou para Ginny, que o observava.

"Você acha que ele falou sério?".

"Sim. Sinto muito", Ginny sorriu, se desculpando.

"Eu não quis dizer que- -", Harry começou, esperando que ela não pensasse que beija-la seria algo ruim. Ginny levantou uma mão, e então percebeu que ele provavelmente ficaria ali o dia inteiro, achando que Hermione ficaria brava, então ela se pôs na ponta dos pés e pressionou seus lábios contra os dele. Os braços dele automaticamente circundaram a cintura dela, por um momento ele deixou seus lábios se moverem sobre os dela, e ela se afastou.

"Viu? Já passou", ela sorriu para ele, pensando em quão diferente aquilo parecia. Anos atrás ela provavelmente teria desmaiado por tê-lo beijado, mas agora era como beijar um dos irmãos. Harry foi salvo de respondê-la, quando Molly chamou seu nome.

A noite terminou um pouco depois daquilo e Ginny foi para seu quarto, torcendo pros seus pais responderem positivamente. Ela sentia que se Draco fosse para lá, seria um passo gigantesco no relacionamento estranho que eles estavam tentando formar.

* * *

"_Dia de Ano Novo._

_Draco, _

_Meus pais disseram que você poderia vir algum dia dessa semana. Se você puder, me avise que dia esperaremos por você e a que hora._

_-- Ginny"_

Ginny amarrou o bilhete na pata de Pig, e o soltou pela janela, o coração dela acelerado, enquanto observava a bolinha de pêlo cinza voando irregularmente, na direção de St. Ottery Catchpole. Ao ouvir um barulho atrás de si, ela fechou a janela e viu Ron descer as escadas, ainda de pijama. Ela pegou uma de suas torradas e jogou para ele, que pegou com uma das mãos e murmurou um "valeu", enquanto mastigava.

Ginny notou como a casa estava silenciosa para o começo do ano. No dia anterior tinha sido dia de Ano Novo, e Charlie e Katharine haviam partido depois de meia-noite, Bill e Fleur também foram um pouco depois, após jogaram inúmeras partidas de xadrez com Ron. Os gêmeos abririam a loja cedo para a liquidação pela metade do preço... vagamente ela se perguntou quando Harry e Hermione haviam voltado do passeio de ski. Ela estava louca pra saber o desempenho de Harry esquiando.

Ela olhou para o relógio e viu que o pai estava trabalhando e a mãe estava fora, tentando visitar Percy e falar com ele... era a resolução de Ano Novo dela. Molly queria **todos** os filhos juntos, queria que **todos** conhecessem Katharine e soubessem sobre o primeiro neto/neta, mas Percy não havia respondido aos bilhetes. Ela havia ido em sua missão, deixando Ginny em casa esperando pela resposta de Draco, e Ron se recuperando por estar três dias longe de Samantha (ele tinha passado um tempo com ela antes).

"Você está bem?", Ginny sentou perto de Ron, que acenou afirmativamente e bebeu o suco de laranja, para depois olha-la.

"Tô. Tentando acordar, ainda. E você?".

Ginny piscou uma, duas vezes... ele nunca perguntava como ela estava – então era provável que ele ainda não fosse ele mesmo à aquela hora.

"To esperando a resposta do Malfoy". Ela achava que trazer o nome dele à tona iria trazer alguma reação de Ron, mas ele apenas acenou. Se encostando à cadeira, Ginny começou a pensar em o que fazer com Ron. Ela não poderia viver com ele por mais uma semana se ele fosse agir... tão... DÓCILMENTE.

'Será que eu escrevo pra Hermione e pergunto pra ela?', ela se perguntou, mas afastou o pensamento, enquanto mordia uma torrada.

Ginny puxou a cadeira para mais perto de Ron, enquanto ele limpava a boca com um guardanapo e olhava pra ela.

"Ron?", seu olhar encontrou os olhos azuis dele, e ele desviou a vista.

"É burrice, eu sei".

"Não", Ginny disse firmemente e abriu a boca para continuar seu raciocínio, mas viu o olhar dele e decidiu não interrompê-lo.

"Eu sou adulto, meu cérebro deveria reconhecer o fato de que eu vou vê-la de novo, que trocaremos cartas, mas quando você está acostumado a passar quase três meses diariamente com alguém, é difícil quando vocês não estão juntos", ele se encostou. Ginny permaneceu em silêncio. Tinha sido estranho para ela não ver Draco na última semana. Todo dia na escola ela o via durante as refeições, ou caminhando nos jardins; mesmo que eles não conversassem muito, ela sabia que ele estava lá.

"É estupidez", Ron suspirou novamente.

O coração de Ginny doeu por ele, mas ela não sabia o que fazer para ajudar, para tirá-lo daquela fossa.

Ele se levantou e jogou o guardanapo no lixeiro debaixo da pia.

Ginny também se levantou e parou perto dele, que olhava para a neve pela janela. Ela olhou na direção que Pig havia ido, e uma idéia cruzou sua mente. Ela respirou fundo pelo que estava prestes a revelar a Ron, se apoiou na pia e continuou olhando pela janela.

"Desde o dia primeiro de Setembro, eu tenho visto Draco todos os dias", ela começou, estranhando dizer o primeiro nome dele, e Ron virou a cabeça para ela. Ela continuou "E sempre foi a mesma rotina. Vê-lo no café da manhã, passar por ele no meu caminho de Poções, vê-lo sair do campo de quadribol enquanto nós estávamos entrando, vê-lo no almoço, uma vez ou duas na biblioteca, e depois no jantar. Eu nunca pensei muito nisso até que o pai dele morreu e eu o vi no corredor. Alguma coisa em mim me fez parar e dizer 'Sinto muito sobre o seu pai'. Não era verdade, na época, mas eu gostaria que alguém me dissesse isso se fosse meu pai".

Ginny se virou para Ron, que mantinha a expressão neutra. "De qualquer forma", ela se apoiou contra a pia, um braço encostado na ponta. "Tudo aconteceu meio que depois disso, e eu percebi que ele podia ser decente, engraçado algumas vezes, misterioso, e os comentários rudes e debochados sumiram, e eu me peguei pensando que gostaria de passar mais tempo perto dele", as palavras dela começaram a fazer sentido, felizes de estarem fora da mente e coração dela.

"E então nós fomos aos bailes, conversamos no corredor, e chegou a um ponto em que nós passamos a ter pelo menos uma rápida conversa por dia. E agora faz pouco mais de uma semana e eu ainda não tenho notícias dele", Ginny passou a mão pela bochecha, surpresa de encontrar uma lágrima ali. Ela não estava triste, ela não tinha certeza do que estava sentindo, mas NÃO ERA tristeza.

Ela sentiu a mão de Ron em seu ombro, e ela andou até ele, sentindo os braços dele a rodearem. "Pelo menos você sabe o que rola entre você e a Samantha; você tem uma namorada normal. **Eu** sou a que tem problemas aqui", Ginny disse, fechando os olhos, e escutando a batida regular do coração de Ron. Ela sentiu e o ouviu respirar fundo, e se sentiu relaxando enquanto ele a abraçava.

"Ok, então eu não tenho tanto pra reclamar quanto você. Mas eu espero que isso fique mais fácil de lidar com o tempo".

"Você sempre odiou mudanças", Ginny sorriu.

"É, as grandes mudanças", ele murmurou, e apoiou a bochecha no cabelo dela, ambos aproveitando o raro momento de proximidade sem que os outros irmãos os zoassem por isso. Ela sabia que ele sempre era protetor com ela, e ainda mais quando ela entrou em Hogwarts. Tendo apenas 18 meses de diferença, eles pareciam lidar com as mesmas mudanças, nas mesmas épocas.

Decidindo quebrar de vez as pernas do irmão, Ginny se lembrou do que Hermione havia explicado.

"Ei", Ginny disse de repente, ainda abraçada a ele, as mãos dela entrelaçadas nas costas dele. "Você sabia sobre essa... essa 'coisa' que acontece quando dois bruxos puro-sangue ficam juntos?".

"Que _coisa_?".

"Hermione me contou sobre isso", Ginny se afastou e levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo. Ele era quase 30 centímetros mais alto do que ela e se ficasse ainda mais, começaria a bater a cabeça no teto.

"Uh-oh", ele sorriu pela primeira vez naquela manhã. Ela se afastou, mas ele ainda a sustentava com as mãos, e ela apoiou as próprias mãos nos braços dele.

"Pois é... ela disse que se a pessoa não controlar as emoções durante o beijo ou quando está transando, uma força irradia deles e causa intensas sensações. Coisas voam pelo quarto, a porta se abre... esse tipo de coisa", ela não conseguiu controlar o sorriso largo, ao ver a expressão de Rony.

"Sério?", ele perguntou e ela concordou. "E.. você já experimentou?", ele arqueou uma sobrancelha pra ela, ameaçando deixa-la cair, e ela arfou e agarrou a camiseta dele. Ela se recompôs e balançou a cabeça.

"Na verdade não".

"Isso não é o que eu esperava ouvir. Um 'Não, Ron, é claro que não!', teria me deixado mais feliz".

"Nós nos beijamos, Ron, e nada mais", Ginny disse, desdenhosamente, tentando tirar a mão dele de suas costas, mas ele não deixou.

"Isso quase me fez vomitar, Gin", Ron fez uma careta "Algo voou ao redor?", ele olhou para ela, e ela corou, tentando se esquivar dele. "Olha, eu nunca vou experienciar isso... não é como se eu fosse sair e dar uns amassos na Pansy", ele adicionou. Ginny torceu o nariz a esse pensamento.

"Bem, as almofadas, de alguma forma, foram do sofá para a mesa de xadrez", ela se lembrou do ótimo beijo que eles trocaram depois do baile, no Salão Comunal dela. Mas mesmo assim ela se recusou a encarar Ron nos olhos e o ouviu fazer um barulho com a garganta.

"Apenas tenha cuidado, Gin", Ron disse, roucamente.

Ginny sentiu ele a soltar, e andou pra trás. "Vá se vestir e eu vou te arrasar numa guerra de bola de neve", ela se pôs na ponta dos pés e beijou a bochecha dele. Ele disse onde ela poderia enfiar aquelas bolas de neve e correu para o quarto, sendo seguido por ela, e torcendo pra chegar antes e se trancar lá antes que ela o alcançasse.

* * *

Depois que Ginny e Ron decidiram terminar a guerra de neve num empate, Molly chegou em casa um pouco mais feliz, por ter pelo menos conversado com Percy sobre Katharine. Harry e Hermione apareceram (levando fotos) e só depois Pig voltou, quando o sol se punha. Hermione apontara para a janela atrás de Ginny, enquanto elas folheavam uma revista de casamento que Hermione havia levado, enquanto os garotos jogavam xadrez.

Ginny andou até a janela da cozinha, e silenciosamente deixou Pig entrar, vendo a carta na pata dele. Ela retirou a carta, e se pôs no canto da cozinha, onde ninguém poderia vê-la. Ela ouviu Hermione chamar por Harry para olhar alguma coisa na revista e Ron apareceu na cozinha. Ele andou até ela e viu o bilhete, espremido em sua mão. Ela se sentia mais próxima dele do que nunca; agora ele sabia de algo que ninguém mais sabia – os sentimentos dela sobre um certo Malfoy – e ele havia sido uma parte importante na conversa para convencer os pais.

"E então?", Ron perguntou, as mãos nos bolsos.

"Eu ainda não abri", ela olhou para o endereço no envelope, notando a forma como ele escrevera o primeiro nome e o sobrenome dela, num garrancho. Ela sabia que era a letra dele, mesmo sem nunca ter visto antes.

"Você não vai mudar a resposta dele, mantendo a carta fechada", Ron disse, gentilmente. "Quer que eu abra?", ela silenciosamente entregou para ele e ele rasgou o selo com o M. Ele leu e depois olhou para ela.

"Então?", Ginny perguntou, nervosa, as mãos agarrando a pia com força.

"Você tem algo planejado para a Quarta-feira de manhã?", Ron perguntou, quase caindo para trás quando ela se jogou sobre ele, escondendo o rosto no peito dele. Todo o estresse que ela sentia sobre a resposta dele se esvaiu, enquanto ela ria e chorava nos braços de Ron.

"Isso só está começando, irmãzinha... ele vai ver os Weasleys em ação. Você acha que ele dá conta?", Ron desejou que ela parasse de chorar ou rir ou qualquer coisa que ela estivesse fazendo, que ensopara sua camiseta do Cannon.

"Não me estresse ainda mais", ela murmurou, se recompondo, e ela pegou a carta da mão dele, e a leu – escrita no típico estilo de Draco:

"_Eu estarei aí na Quarta-feira de manhã, aparatando. A propósito, sua coruja é louca. Draco"._

Ginny sorriu para si mesma, imaginando Pig voar ao redor da Mansão Malfoy.

"Apenas não mexa nenhum móvel enquanto ele estiver por aqui", Ron brincou. Ginny olhou para ele e o chutou na canela, o que resultou em ela ser carregada no ombro dele (o que ele já fizera muitas vezes com Samantha) e, numa demonstração de todo o amor fraternal dele, ele a jogou do lado de fora, numa montanha de neve perto de casa.

* * *

N/T: Ok, alguém mais achou esse capítulo a little bit exagerado? E olha que eu adoro drama. E não tem o Draco nesse capítulo.. Mas eu garanto que o próximo é ÓTIMO pra quem gosta de DG action (todas nós, i believe). Muito bom!

Minha parceira de tradução me abandonou, nesses últimos capítulos. Época de vestibular e tudo o mais. Boa sorte para ela :)

Obrigada a tooodas que deixaram review: Annie Black Malfoy, Karolinne H., Luli Potter, Ellen-Potter, lvdhyamsf (whaaat?), Mrs mandy Black, Aninhoca, pah! Beijos.


	9. A visita de Draco Parte I

Cap 9 – A visita de Draco – Parte I

Ginny estava tão nervosa que mal conseguia se conter. Ela não havia tomado café da manhã, e havia passado uns bons 45 minutos experimentando roupa atrás de roupa e finalmente decidiu que uma blusa verde de manga cumprida e jeans serviriam.

"GINNY", Ron gritou, fazendo-a parar por um momento. "Você está me deixando louco então apenas pare, ok?", ele estava tentando tomar o café da manhã.

Ginny andou até a escada e se sentou, pensando em milhares de coisas de uma vez. A que horas ele chegaria? O que ela deveria dizer? O que os pais e irmãos dela fariam? Ela percebeu vagamente Ron passar por ela, na escada. Alguns minutos depois, a mãe dela apareceu e Ginny olhou para ela, a ansiedade aparente em seu rosto, e então olhou para os pés. Molly deu um sorriso reconfortante e se abaixou em frente dela.

"Eu tenho que ir comprar algumas coisas para o jantar. Você vai ficar bem?", Molly levantou o queixo da filha, para poder ver seu rosto. "Querida, eu sei que você está nervosa e talvez com medo de como ele será tratado, mas você nos convenceu a dar uma chance a ele e estamos fazendo isso por você. Não seremos nada além de nós mesmos: loucos e engraçados. Especialmente com a maioria dos seus irmãos aqui. ELE é que deveria estar nervoso, e eu tenho certeza de que ele está andando pra lá e pra cá na casa dele".

"Ele, nervoso?", Ginny respondeu, rindo... mas... ela tinha estado tão ocupada pensando em si mesma, que não pensou no que ele estaria pensando. Ele era sempre tão calmo, seguro e reservado que ela não conseguia imaginá-lo nervoso.

"Pense nisso... pense em como ele costumava agir; as coisas que o pai dele disse ao seu pai. Ele tem que viver com essas coisas no passado dele, e agora ele tem que encarar uma família a qual foi ensinado a tratar diferente das outras famílias. Ele não faz idéia de como seus irmãos vão agir, do que vão falar; como seu pai e eu iremos recebê-lo. Ele nunca esteve nessa casa e não faz idéia do que esperar", Molly se levantou e arrumou as vestes, enquanto Ginny deixava os pensamentos criarem força em sua mente.

"Parece verdade, acho", Ginny concordou, uma raridade para ela, concordar com a mãe em algo.

"Eu sugiro que você vá lá fora limpar a neve, que aumentou um pouco desde a última noite".

"Limpar a neve? No modo trouxa?", Ginny pareceu surpresa, e encarou a mãe como se ela fosse louca.

"É, você precisa liberar um pouco dessa energia e Ron está tomando banho", Molly foi até a porta e olhou para o lado de fora de casa. "Tem uma pá apoiada ali na parede, você pode usá-la".

Ginny suspirou, mas decidiu que aquilo ajudaria a passar o tempo, e era o mínimo que podia fazer, já que os pais haviam concordado em receber Malfoy em casa. Então ela vestiu o casaco, chapéu e luvas e seguiu a mãe para o vento congelante, do lado de fora da casa.

"Lembre-se do que conversamos ontem com Hermione", Molly parou na escada, e pôs uma mão no braço da filha.

"Eu sei, tem que ter alguém em casa, se você não estiver aqui. E dizer a ele para NÃO experimentar nada que Fred e George ofereçam a ele", Ginny reiterou a última parte com um sorrisinho enquanto pegava a pá.

"Eu vou aparatar no escritório do seu pai rapidamente, ele esqueceu o almoço de novo", ela segurava uma sacola, "E então eu vou comprar tudo que falta para fazer a torta de frango. Eu volto na hora do almoço, ok?".

"O Bill e o Charlie virão?".

"O Bill vem; Charlie e Katharine têm uma consulta para ir, então devem chegar mais tarde. Acho que Fred e George virão também. E Percy...", Molly suspirou e encolheu os ombros. Ela se dirigiu ao portão. "Respire fundo e tente relaxar, querida". Ginny acenou afirmativamente.

Não demorou muito até que Ginny pegasse o jeito da coisa: cavar, levantar e jogar a neve para o lado. Agora ela entendia por que Harry fazia aquilo: realmente trabalhava a parte superior do corpo. Ela desenvolvera um ritmo estável, tirando a neve dos degraus e depois da calçada, milhares de pensamentos passando por sua mente. Ron dissera que quando Draco chegasse, ele ficaria longe do caminho dela. Ron estava revezando entre dormir em Grimmauld e na Toca, pois queria dar privacidade a Harry e Hermione, recém-noivos. Ginny se perguntava se parte disso não era por que Hermione o fazia lembrar de Samantha. Elas eram parecidas, mas também diferentes: os mesmos olhos, mesma boca, mas o cabelo de Samantha era mais escuro e mais curto, ela era mais alta e o corpo era diferente.

Draco apareceu na entrada do jardim, e viu as costas de Ginny, tirando a neve repetidamente, e ele pôde ouvir, entre um movimento com a pá e outro, que ela estava cantarolando uma canção desconhecida dele. Por um momento ele se manteve parado ali, mexendo nas luvas e observando-a no que parecia ser um novo casaco de inverno.

Fazia quase 10 dias que ele não a via, não que ele estivesse contando, é claro, mas parecia muito tempo. A mãe dele notou imediatamente uma mudança na personalidade dele e atribuiu boa parte disso a Draco não estar sob o olhar atento do pai. Ela o fez confirmar que tinha terminado com Pansy, e parecia até aliviada quando ele contou os motivos. Ele sabia que ela só queria que ele fosse feliz. Ela havia dito várias vezes que ele não precisava seguir os passos do pai, mas antes ele não tinha escolha.

Ela perguntara com quem ele tinha ido ao Baile de Inverno, e quando ele respondeu "Ginny Weasley", os olhos azuis dela se alargaram, e ela perguntou o que tinha acontecido para, de repente, ele ter mudado de idéia sobre os Weasleys. Ele se lembrava de ter tentado explicar e ter falhado, então contou a mãe o pouco que entendia. Ele dissera que Ginny havia sido a primeira pessoa a aceitar a morte do pai dele e falar sobre isso; e então ele disse algo sobre como Potter parecia tão relaxado e descontraído, que não havia nada que Draco pudesse alfinetar. E então ele voltou a falar de Ginny e disse que ela o salvara de uma enrascada com Pansy, ao dançar com ele. Na verdade ele não tinha idéia de como verbalizar o que sentia por dentro.

Ele sabia, parado ali, com as mãos nos bolsos, que poderia assisti-la fazer qualquer coisa e nunca se entediaria. Se dando conta de que estava fazendo exatamente aquilo, e que poderia ter alguém na casa, ele andou até ela.

"Existe mágica pra isso, sabe", ele disse e a viu pular e deixar a pá cair, levando uma mão enluvada ao peito.

"OH...Merlin... você quase me matou de susto!", Ginny respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando acalmar as batidas do coração, enquanto observava Draco Malfoy, parado do lado de dentro do portão, com um longo sobretudo cinza de lã. "Quando você chegou? Eu não te ouvi desaparatar", Ginny se ajoelhou e pegou a pá, usando depois para se apoiar. 'Ele está aqui, ai Merlin, ele está aqui. Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo', ela pensou consigo mesma.

"Você estava fazendo muito barulho, e provavelmente por isso não me ouviu. Eu acabei de chegar", Draco se aproximou um pouco mais dela, olhando para a casa alta, e estranha. Ginny agarrou fortemente a pá, consciente de que a casa dela não era nada parecida com a Mansão Malfoy, e ela não tinha certeza de como ele reagiria.

"Então, é aqui que você mora", ele disse suavemente, e desviou o olhar do cômodo mais alto (o quarto de Ron e o sótão) para encontrar o olhar nervoso dela. Ela acenou afirmativamente e se sentiu aliviada por ele não ter dito mais nada. Ele passou algum tempo observando-a.

"Por que você está limpando a neve no modo trouxa?", ele perguntou, colocando uma mão na pá, muito perto da dela. Ela olhou para a luva preta dele e então para o caminho que ela já havia limpado.

"Minha mãe disse que me deixaria menos nervosa", Ginny explicou, timidamente, sem saber por que estava admitindo. Ele tinha um jeito de fazê-la dizer coisas que ela normalmente não diria em voz alta. Talvez fosse o fato de ele saber Legimência e ela achar que ele poderia ler a sua mente.

"Nervosa? Você?", a mão dele desceu um pouco na pá, e cobriu a dela, sentindo a necessidade de tocá-la. Ginny tentou novamente conter as batidas do coração, pensando que Ron estava em casa, talvez olhando pela janela... pensando em qualquer coisa pra desviar a atenção da mão dele tocando a sua. "Por quê?", ele perguntou suavemente. Ginny suspirou e olhou para ele como se fosse óbvio e ele acenou em entendimento, se dando conta do motivo.

"Sua família está em casa?", Draco perguntou, sem desviar os olhos do rosto dela, que também olhava determinadamente para ele.

"Só o Ron agora. Meu pai está trabalhando e minha mãe tinha que comprar algumas coisas pro jantar de hoje à noite", Ginny viu algo passar pelos olhos azuis claro dele por uma fração de segundo, quando ele perguntou aquilo. Ela se perguntou se ele estaria nervoso, ou se ele estava apenas puxando assunto. Ela se sentia estranha, parada ali do lado de fora com ele, sem ninguém por perto. Era totalmente diferente de estar na escola, o refúgio seguro dela, mas aqui estava ele na CASA dela, agindo como se não estivesse nada nervoso... mas ele era tão bom em mascarar as próprias emoções, que ela estava tendo dificuldades em interpretá-lo.

"Então... se eu te der um abraço ninguém vai sair correndo da casa e quebrar meu nariz?", ele perguntou com um sorriso no canto da boca, e deu um passo a frente, quando ela sacudiu a cabeça, dizendo que não.

Retirando gentilmente a pá da mão dela, ele a pôs no chão e depois se endireitou. Ginny andou alguns passos na direção dele, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo, e ele envolveu seus braços ao redor dos ombros dela, e ela rodeou os braços na cintura dele. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento para tentar reprimir as crescentes emoções dentro dela. Ela se concentrou em sentir a lã do sobretudo na bochecha dela, o som dos pássaros no pomar de maçãs. 'Ele dá os melhores abraços', Ginny pensou consigo mesma, sentindo ele apertá-la um pouco mais e, como se fosse combinado, ambos se separaram ao mesmo tempo, as mãos dela ainda na cintura dele, e as mãos dele no ombro dela. Por um momento ela achou que ele fosse beijá-la... ela tinha sentimentos contrários sobre isso, já que Ron estava por perto. Draco lentamente deixou as mãos caírem ao longo do corpo, e Ginny fez o mesmo.

Ela decidiu fazer um tour pelo jardim com ele, já que eles estavam agasalhados o bastante. Enquanto eles andavam pelo pomar que ela e os irmãos usavam pra jogar Quadribol, ela explicou que eles costumavam usar maçãs como goles, e não podiam voar muito alto, porque os trouxas podiam vê-los na cidade. As botas de ambos faziam barulho enquanto eles caminhavam pelas árvores em direção à clareira. Ao lado de Draco, ela se lembrou das vezes em que brincara ali com os irmãos... numa época em que tudo era tão mais simples. Uma parte dela gritava para ele beijá-la, segurar sua mão, qualquer coisa. Ela sentia essa necessidade de tocá-lo, mas não entendia porque aquela vontade era tão forte. Ele fez algumas perguntas sobre o campo improvisado e pareceu ter gostado daquilo.

Eles deram meia-volta e fizeram o caminho em direção à casa. Ginny decidiu tentar fazê-lo falar mais de si mesmo.

"Então, como foi seu Natal?", Ginny perguntou. Draco ficou quieto por um momento e chutou um pouca a neve.

"Foi bom, na maior parte".

"Maior parte?".

"Os amigos dos meus pais não ficaram muito felizes quando descobriram que eu não estou mais com a Pansy, o que gerou uma discussão bem intensa de com o quê eu devo ou não gastar meu tempo".

"O que eles queriam que você fizesse? Seguisse os passos do seu pai?", Ginny manteve a voz inalterada, tentando ocultar qualquer sinal de raiva que sentia pelo o que o pai dele havia feito.

"Exatamente. Eles ficaram bravos por eu ter desobedecido meus pais e os Parkinson, não ficando com a Pansy, mas não há nada que eles possam fazer. Eu tive que ouvir um sermão, mas foi só isso. Tenho certeza que você não está interessada em ouvir sobre isso".

Dessa vez Ginny parou, pensando que ela estava e não estava interessada. Ele estava a alguns metros à frente dela, seguindo as pegadas de volta, através das árvores.

"E como sua mãe encarou tudo isso?", ela decidiu que era uma pergunta segura a se fazer. Nesse instante ele parou de repente na frente dela... ela quase tropeçou nele, e deu um passo pra trás, enquanto ele se virava.

"Ela ficou chateada, no começo, mas mais por causa da Pansy. Ela me perguntou o motivo específico pelo qual nós terminamos", ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos, e olhava fixamente para um ponto acima da cabeça dela e parecia mais que estava falando consigo mesmo. Ginny não tinha certeza se devia perguntar qual fora a razão ou se devia apenas ficar em silêncio... então ela se decidiu por apenas dizer "Oh".

"Eu disse a ela que, depois de um mês com a Pansy esse ano, eu não queria mais ficar com ela. Eu não gostava dela, mas havia prometido ao meu pai, então continuei. Pansy também não estava muito feliz sobre aquele arranjo, então eu acho que depois que ela superou o choque inicial de ter levado um fora, ela se recuperou muito bem", ele disse, sarcasticamente, e então olhou para Ginny, que estava olhando pra ele com olhos arregalados, surpresa com toda a sinceridade ao falar aquilo.

"Bem", Ginny tirou as mãos dos bolsos para abotoar o casaco. Ela queria dizer algo para apoiá-lo e fingiu ter problemas com o botão, pra ganhar mais tempo. "Acho que sobre você e a Pansy tudo acabou bem para ambos, já que você não a amava e tal...". Ela viu as mãos dele se moverem para o casaco dela, e com um movimento rápido ele abotoou para ela e deixou as mãos caírem ao seu lado.

"Nem todo mundo entende isso, mas eu estou cansado de agradar a todos, e não a mim. Então agora os amigos da minha mãe vão ter que aceitar isso", Ginny detectou uma nota de raiva na voz dele, mas passou rapidamente. "Como foi seu Natal? Provavelmente foi mais relaxante que o meu", Draco ofereceu o braço para ela, e ela entrelaçou o seu no dele, lentamente, enquanto voltavam a andar.

"Foi ótimo, conheci minha nova cunhada, a esposa do Charlie está grávida, vi a Fleur novamente, tivemos um ótimo jantar, então foi tudo muito bem", Ginny ficou um pouco desapontada de terem chegado no final do pomar tão rapidamente, então ela o guiou pra ver o jardim de gnomos. Eles eram engraçados de se observar na neve, porque sabiam que ninguém iria desgnomizá-los no inverno.

"_Tia_ Ginny", Draco disse, sorrindo. Ginny sorriu com o jeito que aquilo soava, o som do nome DELA nos lábios DELE, e acenou a cabeça.

"Serei em Abril e já comecei a me sentir velha agora", ela parou na parede de pedra, e assistiu um gnomo correndo em círculos, tentando pegar outro na neve. Draco assistiu com interesse, enquanto os gnomos entravam e saiam dos buracos, em distâncias diferentes.

"Minha mãe quer te conhecer", Draco disse, de repente. Ginny olhou para ele, surpresa.

"Me conhecer? Por quê?", Ginny tirou a mão que estava no braço dele, e pôs nos bolsos, enquanto ele se virava para olhá-la. "Ela ao menos sabe quem eu sou?", Ginny tentava se lembrar de alguma ocasião em que a vira.

"Ela sabe da sua família e eu mencionei seu nome", Ginny o encarou, e podia jurar que ele estava nervoso por contar aquilo pra ela. Ela sentia como se tivesse um peso enorme no peito, ao pensar que Draco Malfoy mencionara-a para a mãe, o que significava que ele pensara nela o suficiente para falar sobre ela.

"O que você contou?", Ginny sussurrou, tocando o sobretudo de lã dele. A necessidade de tocá-lo era quase esmagadora, e ela sabia que ele estava sentindo o mesmo.

Ela não podia acreditar que eles estavam tendo aquela conversa. Ela se sentia zonza e assustada ao mesmo tempo, com uma mistura de extremo nervosismo completando.

"Ela me perguntou com quem eu havia ido ao Baile, e eu falei você. Então ela me fez o típico interrogatório de mãe sobre como eu te conheci e tal", Draco olhou para a mão dela, que agora tirava a neve dos ombros dele. "Então agora ela quer te conhecer".

"Erm, ok, mas quanto ela quer fazer isso? A gente volta pra escola no sábado", Ginny deixou a mão cair, se dando conta de que estava inventando desculpas para tocá-lo sem nem saber POR QUÊ ela queria fazer isso.

"Ela vai comigo no Beco Diagonal comprar alguns materiais na sexta-feira. Talvez possamos nos encontrar lá", ele viu um olhar incerto nos olhos dela. "Não se preocupe, minha mãe não morde".

"Eu vou ter que falar com os meus pais", ela tirou a mão do bolso para tocar o sobretudo dele novamente, mas percebeu que estava agindo estupidamente, então colocou a mão de volta no bolso.

Ela ouviu Ron gritando seu nome pela janela, e ele disse que ia na casa do Harry por alguns minutos. Ginny concordou e notou, surpresa, que Ron havia acenado para Draco, que retribuíra o aceno. Um segundo depois eles ouviram o pop de Ron aparatando.

Ao se virar para Draco, ela se deu conta de que eles estavam realmente sozinhos, e ele fez um comentário sobre o irmão dela confiar bastante neles para deixá-los sozinhos.

"Ele é o único dos meus irmãos que sabe que eu posso cuidar de mim mesma", ela levantou a cabeça, e viu que ele a observava... e então aconteceu.

Num minuto ele estava parado com as mãos nos bolsos; no outro, os braços dele estavam ao redor dela, e os lábios dele nos dela, finalmente a beijando. Ela tentou tirar as mãos dos bolsos, mas estava meio presa nos braços dele. Ele sentiu o movimento dela, e se moveu um pouco para trás, sem parar de beijá-la. Ela conseguiu levar uma mão ao pescoço dele, e a outra pousou na nuca dele. Aquele não era como nenhum dos outros beijos demorados e quase tímidos que ele lhe dera. Ele a puxara mais pra perto, sua boca quase esmagando a dela, as línguas explorando a boca um do outro, os dentes mordendo os lábios de vez em quando. Ela se pôs nas pontas dos pés para se aproximar mais, sentindo os braços firmes dele ao redor dela, quase tirando-a do chão. Ela podia sentir a força dele, enquanto ele estava lá, praticamente sustentando eles dois em pé, abraçando-a tão perto, que ela mal podia respirar... se bem que aquilo não era importante naquele momento. A língua dele tocando a dela causava um prazer tão intenso que se espalhou por todo o corpo dela.

A boca dele, a dela, pressionando, se movendo, enchendo-a de pequenas ondas de calor enquanto ela o beijava de volta. Então, como em câmera lenta, os lábios dele deixaram os dela, e desceram pela bochecha, o queixo, o pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava pequenas mordidas. Ginny imediatamente se arqueou para aceitar os beijos suaves dele. Ela sentiu uma das mãos dele nas costas dela, para sustentá-la, e a outra passou por debaixo do casaco e envolveu a cintura dela. Quando o pescoço dela virou pro lado, ele beijou um ponto específico debaixo da orelha dela, que causou um gemido inesperado – ela tinha quase certeza de que fora dela. Ela sentia como se tivesse deixado o corpo, e estivesse sobrevoando algum lugar acima deles. Draco passou a beijar o outro lado do rosto dela e as mãos de Ginny passearam pelo cabelo dele, enquanto alguns flashes com uma gama de cores diferentes se movimentavam nos olhos fechados dela, sentindo a língua dele deixar rastros perto da orelha dela. Levando em conta os pequenos sons que ela deixava escapar como um sinal positivo (e oh, como eram!), Draco a beijou ali novamente, e Ginny agarrou os ombros dele, movendo a cabeça para reclamar os lábios dele.

Ela precisava sentir a pele dele, mas as luvas atrapalhavam. Ela rapidamente as tirou, e as guardou no bolso, e então, suavemente, tocou a única parte do pescoço dele que estava exposta. Os dedos gelados dela no pescoço aquecido dele, o fizeram vacilar por um momento, e ele pausou seus movimentos, para que Ginny percebesse que havia quebrado outra das barreiras de Draco. Os dedos frios dela exploraram o pescoço dele, o maxilar, e as orelhas dele, o que causou a reação mais interessante dele. Ele perdeu o controle dela, o que a fez se segurar no sobretudo dele para não cair, sem a menor intenção de parar de beijá-lo. As mãos dele acariciaram a bochecha dela e o queixo, e com um movimento ele se aproximou mais, de forma que sua perna estava junto à dela, e ela sentia o quadril dele em direção ao seu estômago. Recuperando o equilíbrio, ela levou as mãos de volta aos ombros dele, descendo pelo braço, até se entrelaçar com a mão dele; Ginny se perguntou quando ele teria tirado as próprias luvas.

Ela não tinha certeza de quando o sentira diminuir a pressão em seus lábios, lentamente, e só um tempo depois se deu conta de que ainda tinha os olhos fechados e eles não estavam mais se beijando.

Foi naquele exato momento que ela ouviu o pop de Ron novamente, na cozinha, e Draco abaixou as mãos deles, ainda entrelaçadas. Ela sentia a respiração descompassada, e abriu os olhos para encontrá-lo oberservando-a, os olhos dele brilhavam e o olhar no rosto dele era único. Por alguns segundos ela o viu recuperando o fôlego, os lábios dele entreabertos, os olhos dele vasculhando o rosto dela, as mãos ainda firmemente unidas. Apenas aquele olhar a fez sentir coisas que nenhum outro garoto tinha causado.

'Talvez", Draco disse, com a voz um pouco tremida, ainda demonstrando as emoções sentidas durante o beijo "Nós devêssemos  
entrar". Ginny concordou ainda desnorteada e eles andaram em direção à porta dos fundos, de mãos dadas. Ginny deu uma última olhada no jardim e percebeu que não havia nenhum gnomo à vista. Ela viu um correndo em direção à parede de pedra e se deu conta de que ela e Draco haviam desgnomizado todo o jardim, em pleno inverno, com pura e simples emoção.

* * *

N/T: Olá! O que acharam desse capítulo? Ele continua... e é muito bom!

Meninas que deixaram reviews: Aninhoca, Ella Evans, Bellatrix Amarante (valeu pelo toque! Nem percebi que pus Lavanda, ao invés de Lilá!), Karolinne H, Luli Potter, obrigada!

Beijos.


	10. A visita de Draco Parte II

Cap 10 – A visita de Draco – Parte II

Ginny levou Draco para dentro da casa, mostrou onde deixar o casaco e ofereceu algo pra ele beber. Ele recusou e juntos eles andaram pelo primeiro andar, observando a cozinha, sala de estar e ele parou para olhar as fotos na parede; algumas de quando Ginny era pequena. Ela se sentiu estranha, parada ao lado dele olhando fotos dela bebê: engatinhando de vestido no seu primeiro aniversário; com os irmãos numa foto de família, sendo segurada por Charlie... Draco parou e olhou pra ela.

"Você não mudou muita coisa", ele disse e olhou de volta pra foto de quando ela recebeu a carta de Hogwarts, quase sete anos antes.

"Obrigada, eu acho", Ginny olhou longamente para as fotos, e sentiu a mão de Draco encostar na sua, e se surpreendeu quando ele a segurou e entrelaçou seus dedos.

"Só um comentário", ele disse e a seguiu escada acima, soltando a mão dela enquanto subiam. Lá no alto, ele parou e olhou para a porta na frente dele.

"Deixa eu adivinhar, o quarto do seu irmão", ele disse, sarcasticamente. Tinha pôsteres de Quadribol adornando a porta fechada, que pulsava com a música alta. "O que ele está ouvindo?".  
"Hermione nos trouxe um cd player e alguns cd's – coisas de trouxas – e nós vivemos brigando sobre quem vai ficar com eles. Ele deve ter roubado do meu quarto", Ginny suspirou, apontando o quarto de Fred e George no final do corredor. Estava cheio de caixas e ninguém se atrevia a entrar lá.

"Onde fica seu quarto? Como você encontra qualquer coisa nesse labirinto?", Draco perguntou, depois de descer mais um lance de escadas, onde ela mostrou o quarto dos irmãos mais velhos, que agora eram um escritório e um quarto de visitas.

"O meu é no final do corredor, perto do quarto dos meus pais", Ginny mostrou uma porta que estava fechada.

"Posso ver?", Draco perguntou. Ginny encolheu os ombros, secretamente feliz por ele ter perguntado, e abriu a porta pra ele.

Havia duas camas, uma de cada lado do quarto, uma mesa branca no meio delas, cheia de livros, coisas de Quadribol, bibelôs etc. Ao pé de cada cama havia um baú, ambos herdados da família da mãe dela.

No lado esquerdo do quarto havia um armário, cuja porta escura contrastava com as paredes amarelas, um baú com desenhos logo à direita, e dois tapetes multi-coloridos entre as camas. As camas tinham colchas creme e lilás e dois animaizinhos de pelúcia estavam na cama que Ginny dormia: uma coruja e um ursinho que ela havia ganho ao nascer, dos irmãos.

Draco viu uma pintura acima da cama de Ginny, e então a seguiu quando ela entrou no quarto e silenciosamente deu permissão pra que ele entrasse também. Ele andou até a pintura, que era a de um dragão voando perto da lua cheia, com montanhas de fundo.

"Onde você conseguiu essa pintura?".

"Eu pintei", Ginny disse, meio nervosa. Ele se virou para ela, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Você? Quando?".

"No verão antes de ir pra Hogwarts. Eu estudava em casa e esse foi um dos projetos de arte que minha mãe me fez fazer".

"Então você tinha dez, onze anos?", Draco se virou novamente para a pintura. O dragão parecia um rabo-córneo húngaro. Ele deu um passo à frente e tocou a moldura.

"É um belo quadro", ele a elogiou, olhando para ela, que se sentava em cima da mesa. Ela corou, mas acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu não sabia que você podia pintar", ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans e observou os livros organizados no topo da mesa dela. Havia muitos livros sobre Arte Trouxa, que Hermione havia dado a ela com o passar dos anos. Misturado entre esses livros, estava um livro antigo. Draco parou ao lado dela, e tocou a capa do livro Pinturas Impressionistas.

"Não tem nenhuma aula de arte em Hogwarts, então é só um hobby mesmo", Ginny fez questão de se sentar em cima do seu caderno de rascunhos, torcendo pra que ele não o visse. Ela tinha feito uns desenhos da família e dos amigos e no momento estava trabalhando num de Draco. Nenhum de seus irmãos ousava abrir aquele caderno; se ela quisesse dar um desenho a eles, ela daria, mas ela tinha enfeitiçado-o pra não ser aberto por outra pessoa.

"Você vai ter que me mostrar alguns de seus outros desenhos", Draco disse, depois de olhar a cômoda, que só tinha algumas fotos de Hogwarts, o resultado dos NOM's e uma caixinha de jóia. Ginny balançava a perna, sentada sobre a mesa, as mãos colocadas de cada lado. Ele andou até ela e parou tão perto que suas pernas tocaram os joelhos dela. Ginny parou de mexer as pernas e olhou pra ele, sentindo quando ele apoiou as mãos nos joelhos dela, quase causando que ela caísse nos braços dele.

"É exatamente como eu imaginei que seu quarto seria", ele disse, olhando novamente para o quadro dela.

"Hum, andou imaginando meu quarto, né?", Ginny brincou, e podia jurar que Draco havia corado um pouco enquanto se virava para encará-la. Ginny sorriu de lado e ele apertou de leve o joelho dela, o que quase a fez cair da mesa, de tanto rir, então se apoiou nos braços dele. "Eu acho que te fiz corar", ela disse e voltou a dar risadinhas, tentando se livrar dos braços dele. "Nada como uma boa vingança".

"Vingança? Você pode ter me surpreendido uma vez, mas isso não vai acontecer novamente", Draco se afastou, quando ela tentou bater de leve nele. Ginny desceu da mesa e andou em direção a ele, que andava de costas em direção à porta. Ela manteve contato visual com ele, ouvindo a música distante no quarto do Ron, desejando que ele não saísse do seu quarto naquele momento. Ela estava prestes a fazer algo que nunca achou que faria.

"Eu acho que poderia surpreendê-lo novamente. Vê-lo com a guarda baixa é algo que me interessa bastante", Ginny insinuou e sorriu quando ele bateu na parede perto da porta. Ele a observou com interesse óbvio enquanto ela parava de frente a ele.

"Isso te interessa? Por quê?", ele olhou pra ela, que estava tão perto, mas sem se tocarem. Ele queria desesperadamente dar um passo a frente e abraça-la, mas algo o segurava... provavelmente o pensamento de que Ron estava no andar de cima.

"Vendo você surpreso com alguma coisa me prova que você não sabe tudo e não espera tudo. Eu nunca achei que fosse te ouvir rir até esse ano", ela deu mais um passo a frente e pousou as mãos na cintura dele. "Eu nunca pensei que – ", Ginny respirou fundo, sem acreditar no que estava prestes a dizer, mas só de ver a expressão no rosto dele valeria a pena "que você, Draco Malfoy, iria entrar no meu coração dessa forma e se apossar dele".

Ela esperou observando o olhar incrédulo no rosto dele e então deslizou as mãos pelo suéter dele e o beijou, suavemente, como se esperasse que ele fosse se afastar. Por um momento ele nada fez, e ao mesmo tempo que desapontamento e embaraço tomavam conta da mente de Ginny, ela fez um movimento para se afastar. Rapidamente, ele a puxou para si e ela sentiu a mão dele se emaranhar em seu cabelo, forçando os lábios dela a continuarem conectados aos dele. Ela correu as mãos pelo cabelo dele, finalmente sentindo a maciez entre seus dedos e vagarosamente descansou os dedos na nuca dele. Forçando a si mesma, Ginny se separou dele, de forma que seus narizes quase se encostavam. Ela estava pressionada contra ele, como se alguém a houvesse pintado ali e sem dizer nada ele encostou a cabeça dela em seu ombro, abraçando-a e tentando descobrir o que dizer àquilo.

"Eu também não", foi tudo o que ele disse, tão suavemente que ela ficou na dúvida se tinha escutado direito e o que começou como um momento de diversão e flerte, acabou se tornando um momento muito sério entre dois adolescentes.

* * *

Draco se saiu bem no almoço; conversou com a mãe de Ginny e até mesmo forneceu uma informação que eles não tinham conhecimento. Existia um rumor de que o Professor Snape estava se aposentando e aquele foi o tópico da conversa durante a maior parte do almoço. Ron deixou escapar que Ginny tinha muitos rascunhos e perguntou a Draco se ele havia visto todos. Draco balançou a cabeça, dando um considerativo olhar à Ginny, que encolheu os ombros como se dissesse 'Oh, bem...'.

Após o almoço, Ron e Draco encontraram um interesse mútuo: xadrez. Ginny assistiu ao Sonserino e ao Grifinório jogarem uma excelente partida. Eles estavam tão concentrados no jogo que não notaram que Ginny chamou Hermione e Harry para assistirem pelo flú, por alguns minutos. Após o choque inicial de ver aquela dupla incomum, junta, Harry disse que não se surpreenderia se acabasse em empate.

Ginny e Hermione conversaram por alguns minutos sobre o que Ginny havia experienciado na neve com Draco. Depois eles voltaram para Grimmauld, mas com planos de voltarem para o jantar e Ginny se sentou novamente no sofá.

Ginny assistiu por quase meia hora à concentração que ambos dedicavam ao tabuleiro.

Ela conseguiu observar o Malfoy sem se preocupar com ele a observando de volta, ou sabendo o que ela estava pensando. Ela deixou os olhos correrem apreciativamente pelos ombros dele, admirando o suéter azul escuro que se alargava ao redor dos ombros dele. Ela se perguntou brevemente se ele sabia que ela gostava daquela cor nele. Os longos braços dele estavam sobre a mesa, as mãos brincando com as peças que ele tomava do irmão dela. Reparando nas botas de dragão escondidas, ela o observou balançando o pé. Ginny adorava aquelas botas; eram a única coisa que denunciavam que havia uma fortuna ligada ao nome dele. Deleitada com esse relaxado, mas concentrado Draco, Virginia Molly Weasley estava totalmente arrebatada.

Ginny deslizou levemente no sofá, deitando-se, mas com a cabeça apoiada no braço pra continuar a assisti-los. De vez em quando um ou o outro soltava um palavrão. Em um determinado momento Rony até disse "Boa jogada", provavelmente sem perceber que havia dito em voz alta. As canções da Wizarding Wireless vindas da cozinha, o cheiro da comida da mãe, e a atmosfera relaxante conduziram-na a um cochilo. Ela não havia dormido muito na noite anterior, por estar nervosa e apreensiva sobre a visita, então não demorou muito para que ela pousasse um braço sobre o rosto e caísse no sono.

* * *

Ginny não fazia idéia de quanto tempo Draco passara sentado no sofá, mas quando ela abriu os olhos, se sobressaltou ao vê-lo no final do sofá, com o braço direito apoiado casualmente no sofá.

Confusa, ela teve dificuldade em se sentar, mas olhou para o tabuleiro de xadrez e depois de volta para ele.

"Eu não tive intenção de dormir", Ginny piscou, e reprimiu um bocejo, ao mesmo tempo em que alisava a camiseta verde escura e a calça jeans.

"Não se desculpe. Eu não devia ter chamado seu irmão pra jogar, de qualquer forma".

"Ele adora jogar, tenho certeza de que ele ficou feliz em jogar com alguém que conhece o jogo... a não ser que ele tenha perdido", Ginny olhou para Draco, que balançou a cabeça.

"Não, nós vimos você dormindo no sofá e declaramos empate, nos dando conta de que você provavelmente caiu no sono de tédio".

"Não, eu gostei de observar você... e o Ron", ela adicionou, rapidamente. "Foi um bom entretenimento".

Ela viu o olhar de descrença dele e disse "Sério! Há quanto tempo você está sentado aqui, de qualquer forma?".

"Uns cinco minutos. Acho que seu irmão tá de tromba".

"Ele fica assim quando não ganha", Ginny se levantou, se espreguiçou e olhou para o relógio, reparando que ainda tinha uma hora antes que todos chegassem para o jantar, às 4h. Ela se virou para ele e pousou as mãos na cintura, olhando para ele, esparramado no sofá.

"Desculpe ter dormido. Tem alguma coisa que você quer fazer antes que todo mundo chegue?".

"Acho que quero ver mais dos seus desenhos e pinturas", ele se levantou, com as mãos nos bolsos, e observou uma multidão de emoções atravessarem o rosto dela.

Ginny concordou, repassando mentalmente as pastas que poderia mostrar para ele e quais eram pessoais demais. Ela o guiou pela cozinha e viu a mãe sentada à mesa, dando uma olhada nas cartas que haviam chegado.

"Finalmente acordou, querida?", Molly sorriu e Ginny revirou os olhos.

"Eu to indo mostrar mais pinturas pra ele. Chama a gente quando o Bill chegar?", Bill era sempre pontual e normalmente o primeiro dos irmãos a chegar nas reuniões familiares.

"Pode deixar... talvez você devesse ir consolar o Ron, ele odeia não ganhar", Molly sorriu para Draco enquanto ele seguia Ginny nas escadas. Ela o guiou para o próprio quarto, deixando a porta aberta, e fez um gesto para ele se sentar. Se inclinando, Ginny puxou duas caixas de debaixo da cama e as empurrou para o outro lado do quarto. Ela se sentou no chão e Draco se juntou a ela, observando enquanto ela abria a tampa, os dedos deslizando sobre os papéis. Tudo estava etiquetado com data e tipo de desenho. Vendo um por um, ela selecionou alguns e os colocou entre ela e Draco.

Ela as recolheu e se virou, se sentando encostada à cama.

"Você tem que prometer não rir", Ginny segurou a primeira figura virada de frente para ela, e apontou um dedo para ele. Ele levantou os braços, em forma de rendição e gentilmente tirou a figura das mãos dela. Era outro dragão, um rascunho de quando ela tinha 8 anos.

"Você tinha oito anos?", Draco pareceu surpreso.

"Sim, isso foi quando Charlie me apresentou aos dragões, me mostrando figuras e tal. Eu me apaixonei por eles, acho".

Ela passou outra para ele, de Hogwarts, feita entre o primeiro e segundo ano dela. Eles ficaram sentados lá, ela explicando as figuras, respondendo perguntas, vagarosamente perdendo o nervosismo que tinha se apossado de seu estômago ante a perspectiva dele ver aquelas figuras. Em certo ponto, Ron passou pelo quarto, segurando uma cesta de roupa suja. Ginny sacudiu a cabeça, quando ele perguntou se ela também tinha roupa para lavar, e ele desceu as escadas, deixando-os sozinhos no andar de cima. Ginny podia ouvir as vozes distantes da mãe e Ron conversando sobre os últimos escândalos no jornal.

Uma boa meia hora depois, ela havia mostrado tudo que havia selecionado e as figuras estavam ao redor deles.

"Sabe, eu nunca imaginei que você fosse uma artista", Draco esticou as pernas a sua frente, ajudando-a a recolher as figuras.

"Tá vendo? Eu sou cheia de surpresas", Ginny disse suavemente, pousando a pilha de desenhos em cima da cama atrás dela.

"O que mais eu não sei?", ele perguntou, pensativo, se levantando e andando em direção aos livros da mesa dela.

"Eu achei que você soubesse tudo sobre todos", Ginny se levantou e parou ao lado dele, observando enquanto ele mexia em tudo.

"Por que você achava isso?".

Ginny realmente não fazia idéia, então apenas deu de ombros, observando-o.

"Eu me esqueci de te avisar pra não aceitar nada que Fred ou George tentem te dar", Ginny esperava conseguir distraí-lo do caderno de rascunhos dela; ela sabia que ia chamar a atenção dele se ele descobrisse que ela havia enfeitiçado o caderno.

"Obrigado pelo aviso, mas eu já os vi em ação, então não se preocupe".

Ele se virou e se encostou contra a mesa. "Apesar de achar que nunca vou saber distingui-los".

Ginny riu "Minha mãe também fica confusa, como a maioria".

Eles estudaram um ao outro por um minuto e Ginny o sentiu segurar sua mão.

"Então, _Draco_", Ginny disse, com ênfase no nome, "Me conte algo que eu não saiba sobre você. É a coisa justa a se fazer, já que você descobriu meu interesse por arte", ela acrescentou, quando o viu sorrir e abaixar a cabeça.

"Eu achei que você soubesse tudo sobre mim", ele comentou, espertinho, e Ginny o bateu no braço, coisa que ela nunca imaginou fazer... flertar com Draco Malfoy... no próprio quarto! Mais surpresas pareciam surgir enquanto o dia seguia.

"Bem... eu não faço idéia do que te contar", eles ficaram lá por um momento, as mãos entre eles, enquanto Ginny esperava que ele pensasse em algo.

"Na verdade, hoje você aprendeu algo novo: eu sei jogar xadrez", ele olhou para ela, seus olhos azuis cintilando. Ginny sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não conta. Você precisa pensar em outra coisa", Ginny alcançou a outra mão dele, sentindo-o entrelaçar os dedos nos dela. Ela ainda podia ouvir Ron conversando no andar de baixo, e desejou que ele não subisse.

"Ok, mas se eu te contar, vou ter que te enfeitiçar", ele fez uma pausa para efeito dramático.

"O quê? Você tem um irmão gêmeo?".

"_Merlin, NÃO_!", Draco fingiu estremecer, e então parou de novo, alongando a espera pela resposta dele.

"Eu toco piano".

Mais uma surpresa!

"**Você**?", Ginny perguntou, encantada. "Sério? Por quanto tempo?".

"Sim, **EU**. Cerca de oito anos de estudo. Agradeça minha mãe por isso".

"Dependendo do quão bem você toque, talvez eu tenha mesmo que agradecer. Uma pena não termos um piano".

"É uma pena mesmo", Draco disse, mas sorriu enquanto falava, e a puxou mais para perto de si, o rosto dele se tornando mais sério.

"Você está nervosa por eu estar aqui?".

Ginny suspirou de leve "A maior parte porque estou antecipando o que meus irmãos irão dizer ou fazer, especialmente Bill. Por ser o mais velho, ele meio que toma conta de todos".

"Eu não acho que vou ser convidado a jogar xadrez novamente".

"Ah, apenas espere. Ron vai provavelmente te desafiar até o fim da escola. Ele odeia perder ou empatar no xadrez, e provavelmente deve estar pensando em passos novos agora".

"Eu estarei pronto", Draco a puxou com força e ela deu um passo a frente, seus corpos pressionados juntos. Ginny ouviu um duplo POP anunciando a chegada de Bill e Fleur. Um momento depois ela ouviu Ron gritar nas escadas que eles haviam chegado, e Ginny gritou sobre o ombro que desceria em um minuto. Quando ela se virou novamente, ela sentiu os lábios de Draco encontrarem os dela suavemente, e sentiu a pressão familiar da mão dele na dela. Ele se afastou e, num raro momento de sensibilidade, apoiou a bochecha no topo da cabeça dela.

"Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe", ele murmurou e a sentiu concordar sob a bochecha dele. Lentamente, ela se afastou e o guiou para o andar de baixo, para conhecer Bill e encontrar Fleur novamente.

* * *

Ginny desceu correndo as escadas, e tropeçou quando viu que não era Bill. Ela se jogou em Charlie, fazendo milhões de perguntas sobre o bebê e depois de ouvir que a consulta com o médico havia sido adiantada, ela foi abraçar Katharine.

Se existia alguém que era o oposto dos Weasleys, esse alguém era Katharine Warren Weasley. Ela era pequena, quase alcançava Ginny, com seu 1m65, tinha cabelos longos e escuros presos num rabo de cabelo, e tinha uma bela pele cor de oliva, que realçava olhos marrons que se perdiam, constantemente, tentando acompanhar as conversas ao redor da sala. Katharine era professora em uma escola Trouxa, encarregada de encontrar qualquer criança com poderes que houvessem nascido entre trouxas, e prepará-los para a vida que provavelmente seria bem diferente da vida de seus pais e irmãos.

Ginny e Katharine andaram para um canto da sala; Ginny pousou a mão no estômago da cunhada, tentando sentir o bebê se mover. Nenhum dos dois queriam contar o que o médico havia dito antes que todos chegassem, mas Ginny sentia que eram gêmeos, devido ao tamanho da barriga de Katharine.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Ginny (que mantinha a mão no estômago da cunhada, para ser a primeira a sentir o bebê se mexendo) conseguiu ver Charlie cumprimentando Draco com um aperto de mão e fazendo perguntas sobre Hogwarts. Charlie era o mais relaxado ali e não parecia nem um pouco preocupado com o fato de ter um Malfoy ao redor. Ron andou até Ginny e observou a irmã, que dividia a atenção entre o bebê e Draco, que agora estava sentado à mesa conversando com Charlie.

"Como foi a consulta?", Ron perguntou, ao abraçar Katharine, e recebeu a mesma resposta que Ginny – ele teria que esperar os outros chegarem para saber.

"Merlin, Katharine, esse é o sentimento mais estranho do mundo!", a voz de Ginny estava repleta de admiração, e ela colocou a mão de Ron pra sentir também.

"Ron, supere isso e sente o neném!", Ginny segurou firmemente a mão dele e Katharine colocou a mão sobre as deles. Por um momento ninguém disse nada, até Ginny se dar conta de que estavam sendo observados. Nada aconteceu por um momento, mas Ginny e Ron logo sentiram o bebê se mexer. Um sentimento surreal, mas Ron pulou pra tão longe que todos riram.

"Como você agüenta essa sensação dentro de você o tempo todo?", Ron olhou para Katharine e depois para Charlie, que havia se aproximado da esposa.

"Você se acostuma e eu adoro isso!", Katharine sorriu com alegria, agora que o enjôo matinal havia passado, ela estava curtindo aquele único mês de pura alegria antes de tudo ficar bem desconfortável. Nesse ponto Ginny se deu conta de que Katharine não tinha conhecido Draco ainda, então o chamou e os apresentou.

"Por favor, não peça que eu ponha minha mão aí", Draco comentou levemente, fazendo todos rirem, e Ginny sorriu para ele, impressionada em como essa visita estava dando certo. Ginny pôde sentir a mão de Draco nas costas dela, e percebeu que desde que eles haviam tido aquele beijo incrível no jardim, ele estava mais próximo dela, tocando-a de vez em quando.

"Não se preocupe. Eu estou surpresa de que Charlie tenha deixado esses dois... ele se tornou bastante protetor", Katharine se pôs nas pontos dos pés e eles trocaram um rápido beijo. Ron tomou isso como uma chance para fugir daquela conversa e ir roubar um pedaço da torta, que esfriava em cima do forno. Um duplo POP anunciou a chegada de Fred, George, e suas namoradas, na porta da frente.

* * *

Em seguida, eles se voltaram para Draco e Ginny, que estavam em pé, perto da geladeira. A cozinha foi ficando cheia e Ginny viu Ron e seu irmão, também conhecido como "futuro pai", desaparecerem na sala de estar, provavelmente para o primeiro dos muitos jogos de Xadrez. Silenciosamente, o braço de Draco circulou a cintura de Ginny, quando os gêmeos se aproximaram.

O olhar de Ginny encontrou o de Fred e ela silenciosamente pediu para que ele fosse simpático e educado, o que seria um desafio para ambos.

"Malfoy, que agradável vê-lo aqui", disse Fred com leveza, rapidamente apertando a mão de Draco. George perguntou como estava a Sonserina sem os dois para fazerem brincadeiras com os alunos. Draco respondeu que todo mundo respirava aliviado sabendo que o próximo pedaço de chocolate que comessem não iria causar-lhes um início involuntário de vômito por todo o lugar.

"Ah, essa foi legal!".

"A melhor até agora, embora você tenha que admitir que o doce do Potter 'Seamus Em Você' é um clássico".

"Que tipo de doce faria as aulas de Sunnyvale mais interessantes?", George perguntou a irmã dele e a Draco.

Ginny deu de ombros e direcionou a pergunta para Draco, a quem ela podia perceber que estava um pouco surpreendido pela maneira de falar dos gêmeos. Vez ou outra, um terminava a frase do outro, fazendo perguntas detalhadas sobre o assunto do momento.

Admitindo que não tinha nem idéia de como fazer as aulas de DCAT mais interessantes, Draco sugeriu um novo professor, o que fez os gêmeos rirem. Fred e George começaram a pensar em voz alta sobre um doce que transformaria você em alguém famoso, embora, se você olhasse no espelho veria a si mesmo. Então você se perguntaria por que todos estavam perseguindo você, te chamando pelo nome errado. Os gêmeos prosseguiram por essa nova linha de pensamento pelos próximos minutos.

Como se tivesse ouvido o seu nome ligado com os doces, Harry e Hermione aparataram na sala e entraram na cozinha, trocando um aceno com os gêmeos, Draco e Ginny, antes de voltarem para falar com Charlie e Katharine. Bill se aproximou deles, e Draco retirou a mão da cintura de Ginny, deixando Bill abraçar a irmã.

"Nervosa?", Bill sussurrou no ouvido dela, observando Draco a poucos metros de distância, concordando com alguma coisa que os gêmeos estavam dizendo.

"Muito. Tem dado tudo certo até agora, a não ser que Fred e George o assustem. Ei, você está atrasado!", Ginny sussurrou de volta, e se afastou para que ele cumprimentasse Draco.

"Coisas do casamento!", ele afastou os gêmeos, e cumprimentou Draco com a sua habitual calma, e ao contrário dos outros, fez perguntas sobre a família de Draco, que foram prontamente respondidas. Bill sabia exatamente o quanto valia a família Malfoy. Claro que ele não poderia contar a ninguém, mas sabia que sua irmã estava saindo com uma pessoa muito rica.

Os primeiros 15 minutos desses jantares familiares eram os mais agitados. Todo mundo estava sempre tentando puxar conversa com alguém, as pessoas se apertavam para roubar comida da cozinha, ou para conversar com a mãe. Mas quando Arthur Weasley chegou, eles sabiam que o jantar não estava tão longe e começaram a se reunir à volta da mesa.

Ginny viu o pai dela entrando pela porta dos fundos e ele sorriu para ela. Ela andou até ele e deu-lhe um abraço rápido, respondendo 'sim', quando ele perguntou se Draco estava se saindo bem.

"Vou lá em cima me trocar, e depois desço pra dizer olá a ele."

Ele apertou a mão dela e deu um beijo rápido em Molly. "Não se preocupe, Ginny, você é minha única filha. Eu não vou decepcionar você, mesmo que isto seja... diferente". Ele desapareceu nas escadas, para trocar as vestes de Ministro.

Um grito alto irrompeu da sala de estar, quando Ron ganhou de Charlie no xadrez de novo e estava fazendo algum tipo de dança da vitória. Draco observou a cena, e em seguida caminhou até Ginny, encontrando-a na metade do caminho.

"Me lembre de nunca perder para o seu irmão. Eu acho que não agüentaria vê-lo dançar daquele jeito novamente".

"Pode deixar", Ginny sorriu, e ele tocou seu cotovelo levemente, deixando seus dedos pousarem lá por um momento. Seus olhos se encontraram por um segundo e Ginny se perguntou se ele já estava pronto para fugir da sua família. Tinha sempre uma conversa constante, risos, de vez em quando gritos, e palavrões cruzando pela sala. Draco apertou levemente o cotovelo dela, enquanto ela olhava o pai descer as escadas atrás dele. Ginny fez Draco se virar e parou mais perto dele.

"Draco", o Sr. Weasley apertou a mão dele, enquanto Draco calmamente disse, "Sr. Weasley, obrigado por me convidar para jantar, senhor". Draco deixou a mão cair para o lado dele, tocando levemente a de Ginny, que resistiu a urgência de segurá-la, embora ela ainda pudesse sentir seus nós dos dedos se tocando.

"Não há de quê. Estou contente de ver que meus filhos não tenham assustado você pra longe ainda". Ginny prendeu a respiração à espera da resposta da Draco, se dando conta de que tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era passar por este último "teste": O pai.

"Não, ainda não. Eles têm sido ótimos, embora eu ache que Fred e George estejam tramando outro tipo de doce ", Draco disse cuidadosamente e Ginny quase caiu no chão com alívio pela resposta cuidadosa, e pelo sorriso que se espalhou no rosto do pai.

"Isso é o que eles fazem melhor. Devem ter herdado da família da mãe", Arthur brincou, e Molly protestou do outro lado, perto da pia da cozinha. Ela convidou a todos para a mesa e depois de várias cadeiras sendo empurradas, a mesa magicamente aumentada para acolher a todos, pratos sendo enchidos com comida, o barulho mudou de muita conversa para o trincar de talheres nos pratos.

"Muito melhor do que a versão da escola de torta de carneiro, né?", perguntou Fred, ou foi o George?

"Delicioso", Draco disse entre mordidas, de seu local entre Ginny e Fleur.

"Espere até provar a torta de maçã", disse o outro gêmeo, pegando mais pão.

Gradualmente a conversa aumentou e Ginny prestou atenção às muitas conversas que circulavam ao redor da mesa.

Enquanto o jantar chegava ao fim, os Weasley descobriram que Katharine estava grávida de gêmeas idênticas e que elas provavelmente nasceriam no começo de Março, perto do aniversário do Ron. Ginny estava tão animada, que se remexia o tempo todo na cadeira, até que sentiu uma mão sobre seu joelho e, olhando para baixo, ela viu a mão de Draco, o que a fez reprimir um guincho, quando ele apertou de leve seu joelho, e depois pousou a mão na própria perna. Ginny virou-se para ele e deu-lhe um olhar divertido, e a única resposta que ele deu foi levantar a sobrancelha para ela, enquanto continuava a comer. Este pedaço de comunicação silenciosa não passou despercebido; Molly Weasley estava observando Ginny e os viu flertando um com o outro, silenciosamente, e ficou espantada ao ver como Ginny estava reagindo a ele.

Por volta das 20h, todos tinham ido embora, com exceção de Draco, que planejava ir embora uma hora mais tarde. Ginny, o pai dela e Draco ajudaram a limpar até serem expulsos da cozinha para a sala de estar.

Ron tinha ido para o quarto ler um livro de Quadribol que Harry havia emprestado. Ginny estava arrumando a mesa cheia de revistas, enquanto o pai e Draco se sentavam, e ela teve uma idéia, esperando que Draco não seguisse em frente com a ameaça de azará-la, e ela se virou para o pai.

"Você sabe, pai, você gosta de coisas de trouxas ... Draco tem um piano em casa. Você não tinha perguntado pra gente como funcionava?", Ginny sentou e olhou cuidadosamente para Draco. Ela tinha escolhido suas palavras com muito cuidado, sem dizer ao pai que Draco tocava.

"Sério? Sempre me perguntei... o que faz a música?", Arthur se inclinou diagonalmente na cadeira, e Draco deu um olhar significativo para Ginny antes de começar com uma explicação sobre como as teclas são anexadas a um martelo dentro do piano e eles tocam uma corda para fazer o barulho.

"Então, a diferença no tamanho da corda produz um som diferente?", Arthur perguntou.

"Isso mesmo. Tem também pedais envolvidos, para que você possa segurar uma nota, sem ter que pressionar a tecla".

Ginny viu o rosto do pai se iluminar, quando Draco acrescentou mais essa informação.

"Como um pedal de bicicleta?".

"Bem", Draco fez uma pausa e coçou a testa, pensando. Ginny não tinha nem idéia de como ajudar a explicar. "É mais como uma alavanca que você pode empurrar para baixo, mas com o pé."

"Fantástico", Arthur se encostou novamente à cadeira, passando o braço em volta da cintura de Molly, que se sentou sobre o braço da sua cadeira.

"Por que você não move a mobília de lugar e conjura um piano, querido? Você sabe que isso vai te incomodar, se você não vir o interior do piano por si mesmo ", sugeriu Molly, não vendo o olhar estreitado que Draco dirigiu a Ginny, que lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e murmurou "Desculpa". Ela sabia ele ia cobrar algo por essa pequena manobra.

Animadamente, Arthur pulou da cadeira e pediu a Draco para ajudá-lo a mover a mesa de xadrez, cadeiras e tudo ao seu redor pra fora do caminho. Quando Draco concordou que o espaço era grande o suficiente para um piano, Arthur ficou pensando sobre a melhor forma de conjurar algo tão grande. Nessa hora, Ron desceu as escadas, curioso sobre o barulho e Ginny explicou-lhe o que estava acontecendo. Ron rolou os olhos, mas ficou ali, já que estava curioso para ver um de perto também.

"Ok, fiquem longe", Arthur também se afastou para dar espaço ao piano. Ron se inclinou contra a soleira da porta, protegendo sua mãe, ao lado dele. Ginny e Draco se comprimiram contra a parede e Arthur acenou sua varinha algumas vezes e, de repente, um belo piano verde de calda estava na sala. Eles observaram o piano por um minuto, em seguida, todos olharam para Draco.

"Eu acho que o papai quer que você tente abri-lo. Não temos nenhuma idéia de como fazer isso", Ginny deu-lhe um empurrão naquela direção, e todos o seguiram. Eles o observaram levantar a tampa e apontar todas as peças. Ginny tocou uma tecla, ouvindo a nota baixa, enquanto o pai olhava dentro do piano e Molly observava os pedais.

"Incrível, incrível. Belíssima peça", o pai de Ginny andou em volta dele, tocou algumas teclas e pulou um pouco, pelo som alto que ele fez. Ron espiou o piano sobre o ombro de Ginny.  
"Isso é o que faz o som? Não parece muito impressionante", Ron se afastou e Draco deu de ombros e olhou diretamente para Ginny, seu rosto cuidadosamente fixado com uma expressão neutra. Ambos sabiam o que estava pra vir e enquanto todo mundo olhava dentro do piano, ele murmurou "Vai ter volta".

"Depende de como você o toca", Draco respondeu e viu Ginny sorrir, e em seguida, colocar os dedos sobre a boca para cobrir o sorriso. A verdade era que ela estava louca para ouvi-lo tocar. Ela gostava de música e havia escutado algumas músicas trouxas, principalmente através de Hermione, mas ela queria ver Draco fazer algo que impressionasse sua família.

"Você toca?", Molly perguntou, alcançando o piano ao lado de Ginny, que se afastou para deixar a mãe se aproximar do piano, e ela se aproximou de Draco. Olhando para ele, ela não pôde ler a expressão no rosto dele, então ela tocou levemente sua mão e ele segurou a mão dela na dele por um momento, e depois a soltou.

"Sim".

Ron olhou para ele assustado e estava prestes a dizer algo, mas Draco apontou para ele e Ron fechou a boca.

"Quer tocar alguma coisa?", Arthur pulou para trás e puxou o banquinho. "Você precisa de partitura? Eu poderia conjurar...? ", ele parou quando Draco sacudiu a cabeça e se sentou ao piano, fechando a tampa primeiro.

Ginny se sentou na cadeira contra a parede, alguns passos atrás e à direita de Draco. '_Queria que Hermione estivesse aqui para ver isso'_, Ginny pensou. Ela estava nervosa por ele, mesmo que ele parecesse tranqüilo.

"Há algo em especial que vocês querem que eu toque?" Draco perguntou e todos se entreolharam.

"Não. Basta tocar algo que você sabe", Molly fez um gesto para todos se sentarem e Ron se sentou no chão, ao lado de Ginny, querendo ver um Sonserino fazer algo musical. Draco olhou sobre seu ombro para Ginny, que lhe deu um sorriso encorajador. Ele se virou novamente, pousou suas mãos sobre as teclas, e começou a tocar.

Desde os primeiros acordes que ele tocou, Ginny ficou paralisada.

Foi lento, pacífico e cheio de emoção e se Ginny não estivesse sentada ela teria caído. Ela podia ver suas mãos moverem com cuidado, parecendo quase não tocar as teclas, o seu corpo inclinado pra frente quando ele colocava mais ênfase em uma nota ou outra.

Ginny olhou para baixo, para Ron, que estava ligeiramente boquiaberto. Ele olhou para ela, e em seguida voltou a olhar para Draco, enquanto ela observava os pais sentados juntos no sofá. A mãe dela parecia que estava prestes a chorar e o pai estava olhando para Draco com uma expressão que Ginny nunca tinha visto. '_Ele provavelmente está aturdido, como eu'_, Ginny pensou, voltando sua atenção para o piano e Draco.

Ela encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos, para o resto da canção. Ela quase poderia desenhar uma imagem dessa música, através das imagens que lhe passavam pela cabeça - pássaros voando lentamente, o lago ao amanhecer; chuva espirrando em uma poça de água, enquanto uma tempestade soava à distância; o dia virando de manhã para noite. Ginny não podia acreditar que nunca tinha ouvido antes canções como essa, que Hermione não tinha lhe apresentado a elas.

Ginny podia sentir o fim da canção se aproximando, a forma como as notas diminuíam o ritmo; a forma como os braços e mãos de Draco se movimentavam mais lentamente pelas teclas e a suavidade das últimas notas que ele tocou.

Arthur e Molly se levantaram e aplaudiram e mesmo Ron aplaudiu relutantemente, ainda sentado no chão. Ginny não se moveu, convencida de que provavelmente teria pulado em Draco naquele momento, se a família dela não estivesse ali (e se ela fosse esse tipo de bruxa).

"Isso foi brilhante, qual o nome dessa canção?", Arthur perguntou, quando Draco se levantou.

"Moonlight Sonata, de Beethoven."

"Eu já ouvi falar dele!", Arthur disse, ao mesmo tempo em que Molly dizia que tinha sido lindo. Draco agradeceu-lhes e empurrou o banco debaixo do piano.

Após responder mais algumas perguntas sobre o piano, Draco insistiu que ele precisava voltar para casa, agradecendo aos pais de Ginny por tê-lo recebido. Ron parecia que estava prestes a dizer algo, mas apenas sacudiu a cabeça e deu um rápido aceno com a cabeça antes de voltar para o quarto.

Ginny seguiu-o até a cozinha e vestiu o casaco de inverno, indo com ele até o portão, para que ele pudesse aparatar em casa. Eles caminharam silenciosamente a curta distância da casa até o portão.

"Você não tá bravo comigo, tá?", Ginny perguntou com suavidade, rezando para que ele não estivesse.

"Na verdade, a forma como você propôs o tópico sobre o piano foi quase no estilo Sonserino, muito astuto, Weasley".

Ele parou quando chegaram no final da calçada e ele se virou para ela, brevemente observando a casa por trás dela, uma quase lua cheia refletindo sobre a neve.

"Bem, eu não fiz aquilo pra te deixar bravo, eu só estava tentando encontrar um assunto em comum entre você e meu pai", Ginny relaxou contra a cerca, observando a própria respiração na noite fria.

"Bem, você deve saber que agora você me deve", Draco vestiu as luvas, sem reparar no olhar interrogativo dela. "Eu toquei piano na frente dos seus pais e do seu irmão, portanto toda a escola vai ficar sabendo antes mesmo de nós voltarmos".

"Não, ele não contaria a ninguém ... bem, talvez Harry, mas desde que ele derrotou Voldemort, Harry tem estado bem tranqüilo... então, não acho que ele vai contar pra escola toda".

"Isso não me perturba, eu poderia lidar com isso. O problema é... de alguma maneira você me fez tocar para sua família, algo que eu não costumo fazer. Então, agora você precisa fazer algo fora da sua zona de conforto", Draco pendurou um braço por trás dela sobre a cerca e se posicionou quadril com quadril.

"Fora da minha zona de conforto? Você não acha que ter você aqui foi algo fora da minha zona de conforto?", ela olhou para ele de lado, na escuridão.

Draco sorriu. "Não vale", ele imitou a voz dela naquela tarde, e ela lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas.

"Eu acho que você precisa me mostrar seu caderno de rascunhos".

Ginny gelou e lentamente se virou para ele. "Q-quê? Caderno de rascunho?".

"Oh sim, você sabe qual; aquele na sua mesa. Um de seus irmãos também mencionou que ele está magicamente trancado. Me deixou curioso".

"Bastardos", Ginny murmurou, metendo as mãos nos bolsos. "Talvez, mas ele é como o meu diário. Eu não tenho um, como a maioria das meninas, pelo que aconteceu com o Tom Riddle, então eu desenho. Tem muita coisa pessoal lá", Ginny balançou o pé pra frente e pra trás na neve, revelando a grama.

"Não estou pedindo para ver os seus mais profundos pensamentos pessoais, apenas algo que iria ...", ele parou "algo que você ...". Draco suspirou, frustrado por não conseguir falar de vez, e Ginny esperou pacientemente, sua curiosidade aumentando por ele ter se interrompido, coisa que ele normalmente não faria. "Eu não sei como dizer o que estou pensando, sem soar como ... como um Lufa-Lufa". Ambos riram, e Ginny se virou para ele, ainda rindo levemente.

"Olha, apenas diga. Eu não vou pensar menos de você, se não sair perfeitamente", ela prendeu a respiração, esperando a resposta dele.

"É...", ele começou, esfregando as mão no rosto, sem olhar para ela."Sim, você não iria entender o que estou tentando dizer a não ser que eu diga logo", ele murmurou para si mesmo.  
Ele tirou a luva de uma mão e abotoou a parte superior de seu casaco.

"Quando o seu pai decidiu conjurar o piano, eu imediatamente comecei a pensar no que iria tocar, porque eu sabia que iriam me pedir".

Ele meteu a mão dele de volta na luva. "Eu queria tocar alguma coisa que eu sabia que você iria gostar, mas eu não tinha idéia do que isso seria, então escolhi Moonlight, porque é uma das minhas favoritas e eu esperava que você fosse gostar também. Então, o que eu estou pedindo é que você se coloque em uma posição vulnerável e me mostre algo que você gosta e que não faz idéia de como eu reagiria". Ele de um suspiro profundo depois de deixar suas palavras saírem.

Silêncio atordoado. Ginny, em seguida, recuperou a voz e seu cérebro registrou que ela deveria dizer algo.

"Eu amei a música, Draco, eu visualizei tudo na minha cabeça e nenhuma música nunca me afetou tanto assim antes", Ginny tentou manter o tremor fora de sua voz. Ela sentiu uma pressão atrás dos olhos depois de ouvir o que ele havia dito, e os fechou, respirando fundo para se acalmar. Ele ainda não olhava para ela, totalmente não-acostumado a verbalizar seus pensamentos.

"Ok, vou te mostrar na próxima vez que tiver uma chance. Mas, por favor, compreenda se eu não te mostrar todos eles. Alguns ainda não estão na hora de eu compartilhar com você, pelo menos não agora", ela se inclinou e envolveu os braços em volta da cintura dele, sentindo os braços dele ao redor dos seus ombros. Mais do que apenas alguns minutos passaram, porque ela começou a sentir frio e o cansaço se espalhou pelos ossos.

"Sabe, estou realmente muito cansada", Ginny suspirou.

"Eu também. Sua família é desgastante. Como é que você consegue acompanhar as conversas?", a voz de Draco adquiriu uma qualidade de cansaço, enquanto ele virava Ginny para olhar pra ele, tomando as mãos enluvadas dela. Ela lhe deu um sorriso cansado.

"Você aprende. É tudo que posso dizer".

"Não se esqueça de perguntar aos seus pais sobre sexta-feira, no Beco Diagonal..".

"Pode deixar, eu vou perguntar antes de ir dormir esta noite".

"Diga ao seu irmão pra me procurar quando quiser jogar Xadrez".

"Ele vai adorar isso".

Ginny pôde sentir o tempo com ele chegando ao fim, com os fragmentos de conversa encerrando o dia agitado.

"Eu tenho que ir; amanhã cedo vou ao banco".

"Ok", Ginny finalmente encontrou os olhos dele e sorriu, "Obrigado por ter vindo. Foi -", ela tentou pensar na melhor palavra para completar o seu pensamento.

"Interessante? Nervos à flor da pele? Barulhento?", Draco ofereceu, antes de Ginny pousar a mão contra os lábios dele.

"Sim. Embora você não parecesse nem um pouco nervoso".

"Eu escondo bem".

"Aham. Eu queria saber esconder tão bem".

"Não, seria mais difícil de entender você".

Ginny decidiu deixar esse comentário passar; ela não estava pronta para falar de compreensão recíproca, não quando seus pés estavam prestes a congelar.

"Boa noite, _Malfoy_", Ginny sussurrou para ele.

"Boa noite, _Weasley_" Draco olhou para baixo e pressionou seus lábios, num beijo rápido, mas depois mudou de idéia ele envolveu seus braços nela, puxando-a para ele, desfrutando o jeito que ela envolvia os braços em volta dele e ficava na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo de volta.

Ron assistiu pela janela do seu quarto, quando sua irmã mais nova beijou um Malfoy e se tivesse sido qualquer outra pessoa, ele teria achado um beijo doce, mas ele ainda não tinha se conformado com a escolha pelo Sonserino. Gritos de "Weasley é Nosso Rei" passava pela cabeça dele. Apesar de admitir que hoje não tinha ido muito mal, ele ainda estava tendo dificuldade em lidar com a coisa toda.

Ele viu Draco se afastar, dizer alguma coisa e depois aparatar. Ginny voltou-se e caminhou de volta para a casa, cansadamente, sem olhar nenhuma vez para a janela dele. Ron deixou a cortina cair na janela e desceu as escadas para um lanche e investigar o piano mais um pouco com o pai.

* * *

N/T: Ok, não me matem pela demora. Abstinência de Harry Potter em detrimento a Twilight, não proposital.

E obrigada a todas que deixaram review no último capítulo!

Tem uns capítulos MUITO bons pela frente ;)


	11. O retorno de Draco

Cap 11 - O retorno de Draco

Andando depressa pela calçada, ele não parou para olhar em qualquer uma das vitrines pelas quais passou.  
Não entrou em nenhum dos cafés, como muitos dos outros londrinos, naquela manhã. Não entrou em nenhum dos muitos túneis subterrâneos, como o grupo de homens e mulheres à sua frente.  
Ele cuidadosamente deu a volta num trecho congelado na entrada do Banco Barclay e abriu a porta, acenando para que uma jovem mulher passasse primeiro, que lhe sorriu em agradecimento.  
No hall de entrada, ele desabotoou seu longo casaco de lã cinza, e o pendurou no braço. Qualquer um que passasse por ele iria vê-lo como um cliente rico: terno Armani, sapatos Brunomagli, gravata vermelha escura, pasta de couro na mão direita. Confiantemente ele caminhou até uma caixa e explicou que tinha uma entrevista com o gerente.  
"Seu nome, por favor?", a loira atraente lhe perguntou, sorrindo para ele.  
"Draco Malfoy".  
"Por favor, sente-se e vou avisar ao gerente que você está aqui. Deseja alguma coisa?", ela normalmente não faria essa pergunta a um cliente, já que era caixa, mas ela podia ver que esse jovem tinha algum dinheiro e não era para ser deixado esperando.  
"Não, obrigado. Eu estou bem. Vou apenas esperar por ele", Draco voltou-se para as cadeiras de couro e se sentou em uma, sua pasta a seus pés. O projeto de sua mãe estava prestes a sair do papel. Ele esperava que o conselho de Bill Weasley gerasse frutos no final de todo o negócio.  
"Sr. Malfoy".  
Draco levantou-se ao som do seu nome, curvando-se para pegar sua pasta.  
"O gerente vai recebê-lo agora. Siga-me, por favor".  


* * *

Duas horas depois ele estava de volta em casa, ainda impecavelmente vestido, sentado no que havia sido a mesa de seu pai, examinando o mais recente extrato bancário. Suspirando, ele atirou o extrato para o lado e descansou o rosto nas mãos, tentando diminuir a dor de cabeça que persistia nos seus pensamentos.  
Ele puxou um envelope e o abriu com o abridor de cartas. Cuidadosamente, ele virou o envelope de cabeça para baixo e para fora escorregaram duas fotos. Virando as fotos para o lado certo, ele as colocou lado a lado em frente a ele. Draco pegou o bilhete de Colin Creevy escrito em um pedaço de pergaminho e o leu rapidamente.  
Colin havia tirado fotos trouxas de todos no baile e estava enviando as imagens para os homens, que poderiam fazer cópias com um feitiço difícil de pronunciar. Draco pegou sua varinha e fez exatamente isso, observando dois outros conjuntos de fotografias aparecerem na frente dele. Guardando sua varinha de volta no bolso, ele jogou o pergaminho no lixo e olhou para as fotos.  
A primeira era ele e Ginny dançando uma canção lenta, uma foto do perfil deles, olhando um para o outro, falando sobre algo, bem perto. Em um raro momento de emoção, Draco sentiu-se aquecido ao se lembrar de como ela ficou em seus braços e como aquele vestido ficava bem nela. Pigarreando, ele passou os olhos para a segunda foto. Ele a pegou pelo canto e olhou de perto, mal reconhecendo a si mesmo.  
Ele estava tão distraído em absorver os detalhes da imagem que não ouviu a mãe parada na porta atrás dele. Ela estava de pé em um ângulo onde podia ver a imagem e, por um momento, ela viu seu filho tocar suavemente algo na mão. Forçando seus pés a se moverem, ela se aproximou dele, vendo-o largar a imagem quando a ouviu.  
"Essa é a Ginny?", ela perguntou, alcançando ao redor dele para pegar a foto, enquanto apoiava uma mão no ombro do filho. Ele acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente e empurrou a outra foto para o lado, enquanto pegava o extrato bancário que tinha analisado antes.  
"Eu me lembro do seu pai dizendo algo sobre o cabelo vermelho, mas ele nunca mencionou o quão bonita ela realmente é", disse ela, observando Draco para ver qualquer reação.  
"Meu pai nunca olhou direito", ele disse friamente. Gentilmente, Narcisa pousou as fotos sobre o envelope em que vieram e deixou sua mão cair do ombro dele, sem acreditar muito no quanto seu único filho havia crescido nos meses em que estivera na escola.  
"Isso é verdade, ele nunca olhava", ela concordou com ele, lendo a declaração sobre seus ombros. "Teve algum problema no banco?".  
Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente e entregou o extrato por cima do ombro para sua mãe, que o leu.  
"Tudo parece bem, talvez precisemos ir ao Barclay juntos somente no próximo mês", Draco respondeu, olhando para sua mãe. Silenciosamente, ela lhe entregou o extrato e seus olhos se encontraram.  
"Isso significa que vou poder vê-lo enquanto estiver na escola, então ... seis meses é muito tempo", disse ela com cuidado. Draco desviou seu olhar do dela, sabendo que agora que seu pai tinha partido, ela estava sozinha naquela mansão enorme. Ela tinha amigos, mas ele sabia que eles tinham sido amigos de Narcisa e Lucius, não apenas mulheres com quem ela podia conversar ou fazer uma viagem juntas para fora do país.  
"Talvez seja hora de você fazer aquela viagem para a América que você me falou, no verão. Podemos agendar a visita ao banco a qualquer momento, mesmo após a sua viagem, se você quiser". Draco empurrou a cadeira para trás e levantou-se, voltando-se para um armário atrás dele e arquivou o extrato bancário. Virando-se, ele se inclinou contra o armário, avaliando a mãe. Ele era agora uns bons oito centímetros mais alto do que ela, aproximando-se da altura impressiva de seu pai. Ele podia ver que ela estava um pouco mais descontraída nos últimos meses e estava avidamente criando interesse nos assuntos financeiros que seu pai deixou para trás.  
"Essa é realmente uma idéia maravilhosa. Talvez eu tenha que fazer umas pesquisas, o tempo tem que ser melhor lá do que aqui", ela sorriu para ele, beijou sua bochecha e saiu da sala. Voltando à mesa, sentou-se e, ao mesmo tempo, ouviu o som familiar de alguém na lareira. Ele olhou para cima e lá estava o irmão de Ginny olhando para ele, apenas a metade superior dele era visível.  
"Weasley, de volta tão cedo?", Draco caminhou mais perto e olhou para ele.  
"Eu acabei de ter a conversa das conversas com a Hermione e eu preciso chutar o seu traseiro no Xadrez", disse Ron, levemente, e Draco revirou os olhos.  
"Eu gostaria de ver você tentar. Eu estarei aí em alguns minutos", Draco se virou quando a cabeça de Rony desapareceu, e voltou para a mesa, pegando o envelope das fotos. Concluiu que Ginny gostaria de ver as fotos deles no Baile de Inverno. Sem se importar em trocar o terno que usara naquela manhã para o banco, ele decidiu aparatar, não querendo entrar numa lareira empoeirada.

* * *

Ginny espreguiçou-se luxuosamente em sua cama, feliz que depois de duas noites de nervos ela tinha finalmente sucumbido ao sono. Rolando na cama, ela olhou para seu relógio, era quase meio-dia. Seu estômago a deixou saber que perdera o café da manhã e ela se levantou, se perguntando por que a casa estava tão quente. Ultimamente, a mãe costumava se queixar que estava com muito calor ou muito frio; Ginny adivinhou que ela sentira frio antes de sair para o trabalho naquela manhã. Depois de arrumar o top e amarrar o cordão da calça do pijama, escovou os cabelos, prendeu para trás em um rabo de cavalo, escovou os dentes e desceu as escadas.  
A casa estava em silêncio, exceto pelo som da lareira acesa na sala de estar. Andando até o balcão, ela pegou um envelope com fotos em cima e viu duas fotos de Ron e Samantha no Baile de Inverno. 'Colin fez um bom trabalho com as fotos trouxas', pensou. Ela ouviu Ron suspirar na sala, e o familiar barulho da cadeira puxada para trás da mesa de xadrez.  
Virando-se, ela disse em voz alta: "Ron, eu gostei da sua-", mas nunca terminou seu pensamento.  
"Malfoy!". Ele estava de pé em sua cozinha ... outra vez ... em um terno de trouxa, que ela percebeu que era a melhor coisa que ele já havia usado. "O que você está fazendo aqui?", ela pousou as fotos no balcão e em seguida cruzou os braços sobre o top branco, não acreditando que ela estava ali em um top branco de alças e calça do pijama com elástico enquanto Draco estava vestido como um modelo de uma revista a nem cinco passos de distância dela.  
"Seu irmão me desafiou para um outro jogo de xadrez e eu aceitei". Ele olhou para ela, que o observava, e levantou e sobrancelha. Corando, ela olhou para seus pés descalços.  
"Eu acho que vou me fazer mais apresentável", disse ela baixinho, percebendo o tanto de pele que estava mostrando e o quanto se sentia nua sem sutiã. Ela caminhou até as escadas e parou quando Draco a chamou. Ele parou atrás dela e Ginny se virou, parando no segundo degrau. Pela primeira vez os seus rostos estavam nivelados. Ele enfiou a mão no casaco e entregou-lhe um envelope.  
Ela reconheceu o envelope, que parecia com o do Ron no balcão, então ela o abriu, tirando duas fotos. Seu coração batia descontroladamente enquanto os via na pista de dança, os braços dele em volta de sua cintura, os dela sobre os ombros dele, ambos se olhando. Era uma foto de perfil e muito nítida. 'Bravo, Colin', Ginny agradeceu em pensamento. Draco tinha um olhar quase suave em seu rosto enquanto ele olhava para ela, concentrando-se em algo que ela estava dizendo. Ela cuidadosamente pôs uma foto sob a outra.  
Ela sorriu para si mesma com a segunda foto, ao vê-los tão felizes. Era um close e ela se lembrava exatamente quando havia sido tirada. Foi no final da noite, depois de dois copos de champanhe cada, ambos estavam sorrindo para a câmera, as testas se tocando, os olhos glaciais azuis e os seus olhos avelã sorrindo juntos para a câmera. Via-se apenas a parte superior das roupas e Ginny olhava para a foto, seu coração capturado pelo sorriso de Draco e o seu próprio, ao lado do dele.  
"Essas são suas cópias", disse ele, surpreendendo-a quando ela percebeu que o Draco real ainda estava a sua frente.  
"Obrigada", ela limpou sua garganta tentando acalmar a voz trêmula. "Colin fez um bom trabalho. Eu gostei do jeito trouxa em que ele as revelou", Ginny passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando arrumar os fios que ela sabia que tinham escapado do seu rabo de cavalo, e depois cruzou os braços, segurando as fotos.  
"Para um garoto chato, ele fez um bom trabalho", Draco entregou-lhe o envelope e ela guardou as fotos em segurança, o fechou e então olhou para ele.  
"Por que você está vestindo um terno?", Ginny perguntou, curiosamente, puxando para baixo o top q usava.  
"Eu tive uma reunião no banco, tem que se vestir a caráter, você sabe", Draco respondeu, e ela balançou a cabeça, sem pressioná-lo para obter mais informações. Ela deixou os olhos dela vagarem pelo terno de risca de giz azul-escuro que lhe vestia oh-tão-bem e percebeu que se não se segurasse no corrimão, cairia pela sensação de fraqueza nos joelhos.  
"Há quanto tempo você está aqui?" Ginny perguntou, curiosa.  
"Desde as 10h30, jogando xadrez", ele estendeu a mão e interrompeu a mão dela, que brincava nervosamente com o cós da calça.  
"Pare de se mexer", a voz dele se suavizou um pouco e ela retirou a mão da dele, cruzando os braços. A mão dele deslizou até a cintura dela e ela sentiu os dedos dele sobre sua pele nua, um lugar que ele nunca tinha tocado antes. Aquele único toque produziu uma incrível sensação elétrica.  
A sensação passou por todo o corpo dela, fazendo-a se afastar em surpresa. Pelo olhar no rosto dele, ele sentiu algo também. Quando ela recuou um passo, ele deixou cair a mão.  
"E-eu vou... me trocar", e ela girou em seu calcanhar, dando dois passos de cada vez, deixando Draco olhando para ela, momentaneamente atordoado com a sensação incrível que fluiu em seu dedos. Ele se virou e voltou para a sala de estar ainda tentando entender o que acontecera.  
Ginny, no andar de cima, nunca viu o momento entre seu irmão e Draco.  
"Pronto?", Ron voltou para a sala animado e se sentou, enquanto Draco acenava afirmativamente. Ron rapidamente mudou seu cavalo e Draco, depois de um momento, sem ver que poderia facilmente comer o cavalo com sua torre, mexeu um de seus peões, que não fez nada exceto permitir Ron manter seu cavalo.  
Ron olhou para cima e viu a cabeça de Draco se virar, olhando para a escada. Quando ele se voltou, encontrou olhar de Rony e Draco percebeu o movimento idiota que tinha feito. Enquanto eles se entreolharam por um momento, Ron se deu conta.  
Ele tinha cerca de três segundos para pensar em algo a dizer antes que aquela desconfortável "troca de olhares" fizesse efeito.  
"Malfoy, você tá ferrado".  
E por um brevíssimo segundo, Ron podia jurar por Merlin, Buda, e todos os deuses em que as pessoas acreditavam, que Draco deu um aceno de cabeça. Aquele acenou transformou o que tinha sido um muro feito da pedra mais forte em uma porta a ser aberta um pouco mais facilmente - tudo por causa de Ginny.  
A visita de Draco foi muito mais curta desta vez, partindo após o terceiro jogo, que também terminou em empate. Ele havia dito um rápido adeus a Ginny, ambos ainda confusos com o que tinha acontecido na escada. Ela ganhou um rápido abraço e ao sentir o terno sob as mãos, ela concluiu que talvez vestes fossem superestimadas.

* * *

O dia seguinte amanheceu brilhante e claro - o dia perfeito para Ginny encontrar Draco e a mãe dele no Beco Diagonal. Ela tinha falado com os pais sobre o almoço e eles não tiveram nenhum problema com isso, embora ela pudesse ver que o pai estava nervoso, sempre perguntando se Ginny realmente queria ir.  
Nervosamente, Ginny se limpou do Flu da Floreios & Borrões, mentalmente xingando seu aniversário só no final de agosto, que atrasou a sua capacidade de aparatar legalmente. Ela correu pela rua, ocasionalmente acenando para alguns alunos da sua turma comprando materiais.  
Hermione, sendo a boa amiga que era, apareceu por alguns minutos antes dela sair, dando seu apoio moral. Ron tinha passado a noite no Largo Grimmauld evitando Ginny e seu vai e vem por toda a casa, mas ninguém parecia entender que Ginny não estava nervosa, ela estava petrificada em conhecer Narcisa Malfoy.  
Ao caminhar através da multidão de pessoas, ela o viu olhando para ela, que chegava na loja, quando, de repente, sua visão de Draco foi obstruída por um rosto familiar.  
"Ginny! O que te traz aqui?", Lilá Brown veio até ela e lhe deu um abraço rápido. "Eu precisava de algumas penas para a escola e uma varinha nova. Minha irmãzinha quebrou a minha".  
"Como você está, Lilá?", Ginny perguntou, rapidamente.  
"Tô bem. Seu irmão está com você?", ela olhou ao redor e esticou o pescoço para olhar a esquina.  
"Não. Ele está visitando Harry e Hermione. Foi bom falar com ... ", Ginny fez um movimento para ultrapassá-la.  
"Você está aqui sozinha? O que você está fazendo?", Lilá olhou com ceticismo, sabendo que geralmente alguém estava com ela.  
"Ela veio almoçar", disse uma voz atrás de Lilá, que pulou e virou-se, arregalando os olhos.  
Ele caminhou em torno de Lilá e parou ao lado de Ginny.  
"Você vai almoçar? Com ela?", Lilá apontou para Ginny, que não gostava de ser tratada com condescendência. Ela estreitou os olhos um pouco.  
"Sim, Lilá. Vamos almoçar ... se você nos dá licença?", Ginny sorriu para ela e se mexeu para o lado, e aquele par improvável caminhou lado a lado até a Fortesques, que ficava do outro lado da rua.  
Draco parou enquanto entravam e retiravam os casacos, pendurando-os no hall de entrada.  
"Eu acho que preferia ter esbarrado em um fotógrafo do que nela, hoje", disse Ginny, respirando fundo, e Draco sorriu.  
"Ela vai ter no que pensar", ele descansou a mão sobre as costas dela e a encaminhou para o final do restaurante.  
"Nós estamos aqui". Draco virou para um lado e Ginny imediatamente identificou a Sra. Malfoy, que se levantou quando os viu chegando. Ginny apertou as mãos juntas para impedi-las de tremer.  
"Olá, Ginny", disse a Sra. Malfoy e Ginny apertou a mão dela, dizendo 'Olá' e esperando que suas mãos não estivessem muito suadas ou tremidas.  
"Obrigada por me convidar para o almoço, Sra. Malfoy", Ginny sentou-se quando Draco puxou a cadeira para ela e ele se sentou ao lado dela, de frente para sua mãe.  
"Não há nenhuma necessidade de me agradecer. Eu realmente queria conhecer a jovem com quem meu filho tem passando tempo". Ela deu um pequeno sorriso para Ginny e parecia que ela estava prestes a dizer mais, quando o garçom apareceu com três menus, disse-lhes os pratos especiais e recuou para as sombras. Ginny não tinha idéia do que pedir, ela não achava que seria capaz de comer qualquer coisa com os morcegos que tinham feito residência em seu estômago. (As borboletas tinham voado há muito tempo).  
Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, Draco perguntou o que ela iria pedir e Ginny respondeu calmamente uma salada e metade de um sanduíche (e ela teria sorte se conseguisse comer os dois).  
"E você, Draco?", Sra. Malfoy fechou o menu e o colocou na frente dela, olhando através da mesa com os mesmos olhos azuis.  
"Bife e torta de rim", Draco pôs o seu menu de lado, recostou-se e colocou seu braço por trás da cadeira de Ginny.  
"Deve ser bom comer o que quiser", Narcisa respondeu e depois olhou para Ginny. "Ele sempre foi capaz de comer e comer, e nunca ganhar peso".  
"Parece o meu irmão. Devo ter perdido esse gene", Ginny respondeu baixinho, ainda no temor daquela mulher alta e magra a sua frente, que se parecia tanto com o filho, até os cabelos loiros, que caiam pelos ombros.  
Sra. Malfoy deu uma pequena risada. "Quantos irmãos você tem? Seis, eu acredito?", seus olhos se encontraram e Ginny tentava manter o olhar firme.  
"Sim, seis... todos eles mais velhos do que eu, só há dois de nós ainda morando lá em casa".  
Ginny se recostou, sentindo o braço de Draco atrás dela, enquanto o garçom apareceu para anotar o pedido. Ginny nunca havia estado ali para refeições, apenas o sorvete ocasional e ainda estava tentando se acostumar com aquela sala de jantar. Estava cheia, o que deveria ser um bom sinal. Os três rapidamente disseram os pedidos e Ginny podia sentir que a Sra. Malfoy queria fazer mais perguntas, mas percebeu que ela era uma pessoa muito reservada, quase uma mulher da realeza, então parecia que as perguntas viriam calmamente.  
"O seu irmão sabe o que quer fazer quando terminar Hogwarts?".  
"Eu não tenho certeza. Ele mencionou algumas coisas que gostaria de fazer ... eu pessoalmente acho que ser um testador de comida em alguma cozinha iria servir-lhe muito bem".  
Ginny sorriu quando Draco e sua mãe riram em voz alta daquele comentário, o que fez Ginny se sentir um pouco mais descontraída do que antes.  
"E você? Eu sei que você tem mais um ano, mas você já tem idéia do que gostaria de fazer?", a Sra. Malfoy cruzou as mãos no colo.  
Draco virou-se e olhou para ela, também sem saber a resposta daquela pergunta. Com aquele olhar direto ela podia sentir sua face corando ligeiramente nas bochechas. Tomando um gole rápido de sua água, ela sentiu o efeito de frescor imediatamente.  
"Uma curandeira, talvez me especializando em crianças, se eu puder".  
"Sério?", uma nota de surpresa na voz de Draco. Pela primeira vez desde que se sentara, ela virou a cabeça e encontrou o seu olhar.  
"Sério". Ela disse com firmeza, então se sentiu impelida a perguntar "E você? O que você quer fazer?". Com esta questão, ela podia ver a Sra. Malfoy virar a cabeça para o filho.  
'Provavelmente se perguntando por que eu não sabia disso até agora', era o que se passava pela cabeça de Ginny enquanto prendia o olhar dele.  
"Bem, meus planos ... eles mudaram", disse ele, depois se virou quando o garçom apareceu com os pratos. Ele tirou o braço por trás de Ginny, os dedos tocando sua pele por um segundo. Ginny não tinha certeza se fora acidental ou proposital. De qualquer maneira, ela sentiu arrepios pela espinha.  
Os momentos seguintes foram silenciosos, enquanto comiam. Ginny conseguiu recuperar o apetite enquanto comia.  
"O que a faz querer ser uma curandeira?", Sra. Malfoy perguntou, em seguida bebeu de seu copo de vinho. Ginny terminou de mastigar sua salada e limpou sua boca.  
"Bem, minha cunhada vai ter gêmeos em poucos meses e reparar na saúde dela e escutar tudo associado a bebês me interessa muito. Uma amiga minha vai se tornar uma curandeira quando terminar Hogwarts no verão, então eu vou ser capaz de obter informações em primeira mão sobre se isso é realmente para mim ou não".  
"Quem é sua cunhada?".  
"O nome dela é Katharine Warren. Ela se formou um ano antes do Charlie, que é meu segundo irmão mais velho e marido dela".  
"Estou familiarizada com esse nome. Eu acredito que eles são um dos poucos sangues puros ".  
Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa "Eu não sabia disso. Eu nunca pensei em perguntar".  
Sra. Malfoy assentiu com a cabeça "Sua família também".  
"Como é que você foi nos NOM's ? Você mencionou que pegaria Poções avançadas", Draco perguntou, terminando a sua torta.  
"Consegui oito NOM's, por isso tenho um ano movimentado no ano que vem com isso e Quadribol".  
"Oito?", as sobrancelhas de Draco subiram.  
"Quadribol?", a Sra. Malfoy perguntou, surpresa. Ginny balançou a cabeça.  
"Que posição você joga na equipe?" .  
"Artilheira, às vezes Apanhador se o Harry achar que eu preciso".  
"Bem", Narcisa se recostou na cadeira e apoiou o queixo nas mãos. "Não seria interessante se vocês dois fossem Apanhadores num jogo?".  
Ginny baixou os olhos e reprimiu um sorriso, tendo o mesmo pensamento do outro dia. Ela jurou que viu Draco fazer o mesmo.  
"É muito provável que isso nunca vai acontecer, mãe", Draco resmungou e Ginny achou interessante ouvir a palavra "mãe" sair da boca dele.  
"Draco te contou sobre a carta que recebeu esta manhã?", a Sra. Malfoy terminou seu almoço e empurrou o prato para o lado.  
"Eu não tive chance ainda", Draco se justificou enquanto Ginny balançava a cabeça.  
Sua mãe olhou para ele esperando ... e Draco descansou o garfo e se virou para Ginny.  
"Dumbledore me enviou uma carta dizendo que Longbottom não é mais Monitor Chefe, porque sua avó ficou doente, então ele ofereceu o cargo pra mim".  
"Bom para você, mas não tão bom pro Neville, suponho", Ginny sorriu para ele, se perguntando se Hermione ouvira algo sobre isso.  
"Ele disse que enviou uma carta para ... Hermione ... dizendo a ela também".  
Ginny agarrou a borda de sua cadeira para se manter firme. Ela acabara de ouvir "Hermione" sair da boca de Draco, hesitante, como se soubesse que sua mãe reprovaria se ele usasse seu sobrenome ou o insulto que ele havia usado por muitos anos. 'Espere até que ela saiba disso, ela não vai acreditar!', Ginny pensou, animadamente. Pensamentos giravam em torno de sua mente e ela sabia que ele estava esperando pra ela dizer algo.  
"Bem, agora você não terá que dividir o quarto com mais ninguém. Hermione diz que é bom... ser capaz de ir e vir como quiser", Ginny sugeriu, movendo os olhos de Draco para Narcisa Malfoy.  
"Hermione é uma de suas amigas? Assim como Harry?".  
"Hermione é provavelmente minha melhor amiga, os pais dela são trouxas. Harry você conhece, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, que está na Corvinal e algumas outras pessoas com quem eu tive aula desde o meu primeiro ano também são meus amigos", respondeu ela, empurrando o prato, tendo terminado o sanduíche. Um garçom pareceu aparatar na frente deles e recolheu os pratos, perguntando se eles gostariam de sorvete.  
"Por que não?", Sra. Malfoy sorriu e pediu um sorvete de abacaxi laranja e esperou os outros dois pedirem. Ginny decidiu tentar Pimenta e Hortelã e Draco pediu Pistache, um sabor que Ginny nunca tinha experimentado e nunca pensara em Draco pedindo... mas também, ela nunca pensou que estaria sentada ali tomando sorvete com ele e sua mãe.  
Draco moveu o braço e o colocou na parte de trás de sua cadeira novamente e desta vez Ginny sentiu os dedos contra seu ombro. Naquele momento ela viu um flash brilhante e piscou rapidamente, e entre manchas brancas dançando na frente dos seus olhos, ela viu a Sra. Malfoy levantar, andar até a pessoa com a câmera e dizer algo raivoso pela forma como gesticulava para ele.  
"Desculpe", Draco deu um sorrisinho e Ginny deu de ombros e sorriu de volta.  
"Você me avisou! Agora eu vejo o que você e Harry passam e não invejo nem um pouco."  
Ela o sentiu descansar a mão no seu ombro.  
"Estou acostumado, mas minha mãe odeia, como você pode ver", ele virou a cabeça e viu sua mãe vir andando em direção a eles, com os olhos cheios de raiva... algo que Ginny já tinha visto nos olhos de Draco muitas vezes nos últimos seis anos.  
"Enfim, o que estávamos dizendo antes de sermos tão rudemente interrompidos?", sua voz estava presa e Ginny tomou um gole de sua água, sem saber como responder à pergunta.  
"Estávamos pedindo sorvete. Então, mãe, conta pra Ginny sobre a viagem que você vai fazer na próxima semana".  
Draco direcionou a mãe para tomar um assunto diferente e Ginny viu um sorriso surgir no rosto da Sra. Malfoy, enquanto estendia a mão e tocava a do filho.  
"Estou indo para os Estados Unidos por um mês. Eu nunca fui e sempre quis ir, desde que era criança".  
"América? Tenho certeza que você vai ter uma ótima viagem. Onde você quer ir?",Ginny perguntou.  
"Vou voar para Nova York. Depois gostaria de ir para Washington, DC, Florida, eu tenho uma amiga que estudou em Hogwarts que vive no Texas, então vou visitá-la, em seguida irei para alguns estados da Costa Oeste. Foi-me dito que existe uma escola de bruxos e bruxas na Califórnia, que talvez eu procure. Estou interessada em saber como a educação deles se compara à nossa". Pelos minutos seguintes, eles receberam os sorvetes e conversaram sobre a viagem e os locais que ela gostaria de ver.  
Ginny deu uma mordida no seu sorvete e olhou para Draco, que a viu olhando para ele.  
"Você não vai dar uma de Weasley e roubar meu sorvete de debaixo do meu nariz, vai?", Draco brincou, cobrindo o sorvete com as duas mãos. Ginny deu uma risadinha, esquecendo por um momento que a mãe dele estava sentada ali.  
"Não, eu nunca faria isso. É que eu nunca provei Pistache ... o nome não soa apetitoso para mim. "  
Ela encarou o sorvete dele com cautela. Ele colocou um pouco na colher e segurou em sua direção.  
"Experimente".  
Hesitando por um momento, um milhão de pensamentos passando por sua cabeça, desde a partilha de um alimento com ele à forma como ela deveria lamber o sorvete da colher sem parecer boba. Ela alcançou a colher, que ele segurava firmemente, então ela segurou a colher sobre a mão dele, sentindo o anel da Sonserina sob a palma da sua mão; ela abaixou-se e tomou o sorvete de sua colher, soltando a mão dele em seguida.  
"É bom!", ela disse, deixando o sorvete descer pela garganta. "Muito bom".  
Ela riu quando Draco protegeu o sorvete com as mãos novamente e ela voltou a tomar o dela, sem perceber o olhar de diversão da mãe dele do outro lado da mesa.  
O almoço terminou depois do sorvete, a conta foi paga por Draco, que deu uma olhada para Ginny quando ela pôs a mão no bolso. Os três caminharam até onde estavam pendurados os casacos, Draco ajudou a mãe com o dela enquanto Ginny rapidamente vestiu o dela, e o abotoou.  
"Draco, faça com que ela chegue em casa com segurança. Eu tenho que cuidar de alguns negócios no hospital", disse a Sra. Malfoy, enquanto caminhavam para o ar de inverno.  
"Eu tenho que comprar algumas coisas antes de eu ir para casa, de qualquer maneira", disse Ginny, vestindo as luvas.  
"Meu filho também, então ele cuidará para que você chegue em casa com segurança", Sra. Malfoy puxou o capuz de seu caríssimo casaco de veludo preto. "Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Ginny", ela disse e estendeu a mão, que Ginny apertou com firmeza.  
"Obrigada, a você também. Novamente, obrigada pelo almoço e o sorvete", Ginny deixou a mão cair ao lado. Draco deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe e disse que iria vê-la mais tarde, e com um suave POP, ela se foi. Ginny olhou para o local por um minuto, depois virou na direção da Floreios e Borrões.  
"Sua mãe é ótima, eu vejo muito de você, nela", disse Ginny enquanto caminhavam lado a lado na rua.  
"Eu disse que ela não mordia", disse ele levemente, segurando a porta para ela, que entrou no interior quente e dirigiu-se para as penas. Rapidamente, ela encontrou algumas que gostava de usar, comprou alguns pergaminhos e encontrou Draco no balcão... insistindo em pagar por suas próprias coisas quando ele pagar novamente.  
Poucos minutos depois, eles saíram e Ginny não tinha certeza do que fazer então. Olhando para o relógio na janela, viu que ela tinha estado no Beco Diagonal por uma hora e meia.  
"Você precisa voltar para casa logo?", Draco perguntou, balançando levemente sua sacola de compras ao seu lado.  
"Ummm ... não, eu só preciso estar em casa para jantar e fazer as malas".  
Ginny tremeu quando um sopro de ar frio atingiu seu rosto. Draco tomou seu braço e a conduziu para a calçada.  
"Vamos, eu tenho que escolher um presente de aniversário para minha mãe, então podemos ir a algum lugar, a livraria ou algo assim".  
Ginny não tinha escolha além de caminhar ao lado dele, que a conduziu para um joalheiro na esquina do Beco Diagonal com a Travessa do Tranco e entraram na loja.  
"Sua mãe gosta de jóias?", Ginny olhou na vitrine ao seu lado e perdeu o fôlego quando viu um colar de diamantes que custava 13.000 galeões.  
"Muito, é algo que meu pai sempre lhe dava", disse Draco distraidamente, andando pela loja, perdido em pensamentos e parando numa prateleira de broches.  
Ginny gentilmente tirou seu braço do dele e olhou para uma vitrine cheia de anéis: noivado, casamento, mais simples, com pedras, alguns berrantes com todas as cores do arco-íris. Ela nunca tinha estado ali, não possuía nenhuma jóia cara e ficou surpresa com o preço de um simples anel de pedra vermelha ... 120 galeões.  
Ela podia ouvir Draco conversando com o assistente de trás do balcão sobre um pingente que ele gostara e Ginny, não querendo ser rude e ver ou ouvir o preço, andou pelo corredor de vitrines, olhando os anéis. Ela sempre admirara o anel de safira de Hermione e seu anel de noivado.  
Vendo um anel semelhante ao de Hermione, mas sem as formas da Lua Crescente, ela se abaixou e olhou o preço, espantando-se ao ver um preço de cinco dígitos associado ao anel de noivado. 'Harry deve ter mais dinheiro do que eu pensava', Ginny disse para si mesma, brevemente se perguntando como Ron pagaria por um anel para a Samantha. Ele tinha mencionado mais de uma vez e Ginny insistira para que ele comprasse.  
Movendo-se para o fim da vitrine, havia uma fileira de anéis de prata esterlina com configurações simples de pedras embutidas nele ... ela deixou os olhos vagarem pelos anéis até que ela ouviu Draco se aproximar dela.  
"Pronto?", ela olhou para ele e viu que ele estava olhando dentro da vitrine.  
"Quando é o seu aniversário?", ele perguntou e Ginny piscou.  
"Por quê?", ela deixou escapar antes de pensar. Ele olhou para ela.  
"Eu ia te mostrar sua pedra de nascimento".  
"Ah, é em Agosto, então," ela murmurou e ele apontou para uma pedra verde clara.  
"Peridot, ali", ela seguiu o dedo que ele apontava e olhou para a pedra, espantada de que uma pedra tão verde pudesse sair da terra. Havia diferentes matizes na pedra mostrando que tinha sido polida muito suavemente.  
"E a sua?", ela perguntou.  
"Eu sou de junho, Alexandrite," ele apontou para uma pedra azul que parecia azul até que ela se inclinou e a cor mudou para verde. Ela jurava que a pedra tinha ficado vermelha também.  
"Ela muda de cor", ela disse, mais para si mesma, movendo a cabeça fascinada pela forma como a luz refletia na pedra.  
A cor favorita dela era verde.  
Draco parecia ter muitos lados que ela não conhecia, como um camaleão, que muda de cor.  
Como a pedra do nascimento dele, Alexandrite.

'Isto está ficando muito estranho', Ginny pensou e se afastou da vitrine. Draco olhava para ela estranhamente, quase como se conseguisse sentir os pensamentos dela. Ginny balançou a cabeça e caminhou para fora, forçando Draco a segui-la.

Ginny saiu, segurando a porta para Draco e ao se virar ela esbarrou em alguém. Não demorou muito para Ginny perceber que esbarrara em Pansy Parkinson. Draco esbarrou em Ginny quando ela parou de repente e os três se entreolharam em silêncio.  
Ginny deduziu que talvez devesse praticar boas maneiras primeiro e quando ela estava prestes a dizer "Olá", Pansy olhou de Ginny para Draco e para a sacola na mão dele.

"Já está mimando a Weasley com presentes, não é mesmo? Nenhum que ela pudesse comprar ela mesma", Pansy desdenhou e Ginny fechou a boca, repensou sua frase inicial e sentiu a mão em torno da varanda tensionar em seu bolso. Draco puxou Ginny alguns passos de distância da entrada, o que não impedia que Ginny encontrasse friamente os olhos de Pansy.  
"Na verdade, ele estava comprando um presente pra mãe dele", disse Ginny com indiferença antes que Draco sequer conseguisse formar uma resposta na sua cabeça.  
"É o que ele diz", disse Pansy, com um olhar ameaçador em Ginny. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Olhando para as coisas que você não pode pagar? ".  
Ginny ouviu Draco começar a dizer algo, mas ela o interrompeu.  
"Na verdade, vim almoçar... com a mãe dele e jóia não é algo de que eu precise", Ginny acenou incisivamente para os brincos de diamantes nas orelhas de Pansy que apareciam sob o chapéu verde da Sonserina. "Por isso não me incomoda que eu não tenha nada disso", a voz de Ginny foi diminuindo de volume, algo que seus irmãos teriam reconhecido como o 'hora de recuar', mas Pansy insistiu em provocá-la.  
"Deve ser sério, se ele te apresentou a mãe dele. Devo esperar para ver um anúncio de noivado em breve? ", Pansy olhou para Draco,"Quero dizer, ela tecnicamente é puro-sangue, então manterá sua linha de sangue no futuro".  
Draco deve ter antecipado o movimento de Ginny, porque ele estendeu a mão e agarrou a mão direita dela.  
"Pansy, talvez você deva ir embora agora. Ginny tem uma varinha e ela sabe como usá-la, assim como eu", a voz de Draco era baixa e clara.  
"É 'Ginny ' agora?", Pansy sorriu de lado, puxando seu chapéu um pouco para baixo.  
"Vocês dois, divirtam-se; bem, não muito, porque Draco não vai até lá", e com isso Pansy virou-se e continuou a andar.  
Ginny soltou um suspiro profundo, que ela não percebeu que estava segurando. 'Lá? O que isso quer dizer? ', Ginny pensou.  
"Você está bem?", Draco a virou para si. "Ela-", ele começou, mas Ginny o interrompeu novamente.  
"Tô bem. Ela tenta me provocar de vez em quando, já tô acostumada".  
"Ainda assim, ela tá com raiva de tudo o que aconteceu ou não aconteceu entre nós e Pansy nunca foi muito boa em manter suas emoções sob controle".  
"Tá tudo bem, de verdade. Estou acostumado a me defender, ela não me assusta ", disse com firmeza e Draco olhou para ela por um momento, depois assentiu com a cabeça ... e saltou um pouco quando flashes surgiram a direita deles. Ginny virou-se e viu alguém correndo com uma câmera.  
"Zero privacidade quando você sai, hein?" Ginny perguntou, olhando para a pessoa virar a esquina na Travessa do Tranco.  
"Você já está pronta pra ir embora?" Draco perguntou, ainda segurando o braço dela, mas não com tanta força.  
"Na verdade, não". Ela se virou e olhou para ele. "Vamos na livraria."

* * *

  
Ginny estava deitada na cama, bem depois da meia-noite, com tudo embalado; o bloco de desenho na parte de cima de suas vestes, no baú. Ela estava pronta para voltar para Hogwarts com o irmão e os amigos em menos de dez horas.  
Estirada sobre a cama, as mãos cruzadas sob a cabeça, ela olhou para as sombras no teto, relembrando seu almoço com o Malfoy e as duas horas que ela passou passeando com ele. Depois de dois fotógrafos e um encontro com Pansy e Lilá, o tempo deles juntos correu bem. Eles tinham ido à livraria, olhado os animais em gaiolas na calçada e em seguida Ginny percebeu que provavelmente deveria voltar para casa ... sabia que Ron provavelmente precisaria de ajuda com a bagagem, que estava toda espalhada em duas casas diferentes.  
Apesar de sua insistência de que poderia usar flu de volta pra casa, ele insistiu em aparatar lado a lado. Um pouco intrigada, ela permitiu que ele colocasse o braço em volta dela, fechou os olhos e estava na porta da frente.  
"Te vejo amanhã, e parabéns pelo cargo de Monitor Chefe", Ginny se pôs nas pontas dos pés e beijou sua bochecha. O braço dele envolveu sua cintura e por um momento, e então a soltou.  
"Obrigado. Te vejo no expresso amanhã".  
"Talvez, mas sendo Monitor Chefe e um Sonserino normalmente significa que você vai estar ocupado", Ginny não tinha idéia do que a tinha feito dizer aquilo ... talvez quisesse saber como as coisas seriam de volta à escola, sabendo que a Lilá com certeza teria passado a fofoca adiante, sobre os dois almoçando juntos.  
Ela viu um lampejo de algo ... incômodo? ... na forma como sua boca se mexeu.  
"Não digo coisas que eu não quero dizer", disse ele friamente e ela ficou surpreendida com esta mudança em sua personalidade.  
"Eu não quis dizer ... Desculpa", ela tropeçou em suas palavras, "É só que eu vi o quão ocupados Hermione e Neville estavam em Setembro", Ginny pegou a maçaneta da porta. Draco inclinou-se e deu um beijo no canto da boca de Ginny, deixando os lábios se demorarem por um momento, produzindo os já familiares movimentos no estômago dela.  
"Eu vou te ver", Draco disse com firmeza e silenciosamente ele aparatou.  
Ginny virou para o outro lado da cama brevemente se perguntando o que diabos estava acontecendo entre eles. Ambos admitiam certos sentimentos fortes, mas não havia nenhum rótulo neles.  
Poucos minutos depois, ela rolou sob o estômago, afofando o travesseiro. Ginny pensou em Hermione e Harry, se perguntando como a conversa com os pais dela, sobre o aborto, tinha ido. Ela ouviu Ron aparatar em seu quarto, naquele momento, mas estava cansada demais para ir perguntar. Finalmente, ela caiu em um sono profundo, se mexendo pra lá e pra cá a noite inteira.

* * *

N/T: Gente, eu sei que faz eras que não atualizo, mas perdi os arquivos em que tinha salvado a fic, e a autora tirou a fic original do ar. Agora ela está repostando, então vou salvar all over again. Torçam pro meu computador não morrer de novo. Próximo capítulo é MA-GA-VI-LHO-SO. Workin'on it. Beijos.


End file.
